Watashino chiisai Kitsune”
by Ai1ko chan11
Summary: Demon Kyuubi zostaje zapieczętowany w swoim synu Naruto, który zostaje sam na świecie. Jak potoczy się życie małego, udręczonego demona, który jest ostatnim ze swego gatunku. Demonów o dziewięciu ogonach.
1. Chapter 1

„Watashi-no chiisai Kitsune"

„_**Watashi-no chiisai Kitsune"**_

_**Autor: Aiko-chan**_

_**Rozdział 1 – "Tragedia wioski Ukrytego Liścia"**_

Słońce powoli zaczęło ukazywać się nad zenitem, obwieszczając początek nowego dnia. Zapowiadało się na kolejny, parny, sierpniowy dzień. Jedyne schronienie przed gorącym, i zdradliwym słońcem, dawał las, do którego ludzie bali się wchodzić, ze względu na krążące opowieści o nim. Stara legenda głosi, że w lesie żyją demony, które go chronią, przed niszczycielskim wpływem człowieka. „_**Chi no shinrin"**_, tak nazywał się ten las, i był to jedyny las, w odległości kilku dziesięciu kilometrów. Wiele osób zaginęło, z tych co ośmieliły się przekroczyć granicę, między lasem, a wioską Ukrytego Liścia, która jest największą wioską na świecie. Jednak, zawsze znalazł się jakiś śmiałek, co miał odwagę do niego wejść. Niewiedza, i głupota za każdym razem, doprowadzała ich do zguby. Tak było również, dwanaście lat temu, kiedy jeden, chciwy człowiek, zapragnął posiąść siłę, władzę, i potęgę, dzięki której mógł zapanować nad wszystkimi wioskami. Potęgę, którą pragnął, mógł tylko uzyskać poprzez najpotężniejszego z demonów. A był to, władca demonów, _**Kyuubi no Youkou**_, dziewięcioogoniasty lis, władający w tym czasie wszystkimi krajami i demonami.

Kyuubi, był dobrym, i sprawiedliwym władcą. Rządził pewną ręką, chcąc doprowadzić do pojednania krajów, które walczyły między sobą o władzę. Najzagorzalszym wrogiem Kitsune, był___**Yamata no Orochi**__**,**_ wężowy demon, posiadający osiem głów oraz osiem ogonów złączonych w jednym ciele. Był symbolem zła, w najczystszej postaci, nigdy nie panującym nad swoim gniewem, oraz wykorzystujący głupotę ludzkich serc, łaknących nie skończonej potęgi, we własnych celach. Yamata pragnął władzy, którą posiadał jego młodszy brat. Nie mógł pogodzić się z faktem, że najmłodszy z dziewięciorga rodzeństwa jest najpotężniejszym z nich wszystkich.

Kitsune, największe wsparcie miał w najstarszym bracie, _**Shukaku**_, pustynnym demonie o wyglądzie szopa. Na nim jednym mógł polegać, i nie obawiać się zagrożenia z jego strony. Shukaku zawsze, w swoim młodszym bracie, doceniał wiedzę, i umiejętne jej zastosowanie. On, jako jeden z dziewięciu, nie był samolubny, zachłanny, czy chciwy. Chciał swoją siłę, i mądrość wykorzystać do ochrony ludzi, których darzył ogromnym afektem.

Kiedyś, ludzie nie bali się chodzić do Chi no shinrin, mimo swej nazwy. W dawnych czasach, nazwa ta, była tylko symbolem, niczym więcej. Wzięła się ona z prostego czynnika, jakim był wschód i zachód słońca. Za każdym razem słońce, które wstawało rano do życia, a nocą chowało się do snu, dawało piękną poświatę nad demonicznym lasem. Poświatę krwistej czerwieni. I stąd wzięła się nazwa, Chi no shinrin.

Jednak, przed dwunastu laty….

Cicho i bezszelestnie zakradał się, między drzewami, zamaskowany mężczyzna, mający nadzieję natknąć się na Kyuubiego, władcę demonów. Spod maski na świat spoglądały zimnie, i okrutne wężowe oczy.

Tajemniczy ninja przystanął gwałtownie, nasłuchując dziecięcych odgłosów zabawy.

- Dziecko? Tu, w tym lesie? To może być tylko jakiś demon – powiedział z pogardą w głosie. A może…- zastanawiał się głośno- to jest mały Kyuubiego. Jeśli tak, to szczęście nareszcie się do mnie uśmiechnęło.

Wężowooki ruszył szybko w stronę dobiegających dźwięków, zakradając się coraz bliżej z nadzieją na udane polowanie na demony, a raczej jednego konkretnego demona.

- Ofusaaan!! – wołał mały, czteroletni chłopczyk – Ofusaaan, gdzie jesteś? – popatrzył pod kamień – no nie, tu go nie ma – westchnął zrezygnowany.

Zamaskowany ninja dotarł do celu, chowając się w krzakach i obserwując małego chłopca, który definitywnie był demonem.

Mały nadal pilnie szukał swojego ojca, zaglądając w każdy kąt, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie.

- Ofusan, to nie sprawiedliwe – marudził blond włosy demonek – za dobrze się schowałeś…

- Interesujący … - szepnął cicho mężczyzna w ukryciu, śledząc pilnie każdy jego krok.

Zakradł się nie postrzeżenie bliżej, uważnie lustrując jego nieporadne ruchy. Mały demon schylił się obserwując skaczącą ropuchę i sam zaczął ja naśladować. Jego żółte ogony, które na końcach miały ciemniejszą barwę pomarańczy, z gracją falowały wokół jego zgrabnej sylwetki. „ Dziewięć? – zastanawiał się wężowooki – Tak, zdecydowanie dziewięć. To jest syn Kyuubiego. Szczęście się do mnie uśmiechnęło." Uszy malca radośnie ruszały się, okazując jak bardzo jest szczęśliwy. Jego białe kimono, z niebieskimi płomieniami przy brzegach materiału, które sięgało do kolan, przy każdym podskoku rozwiewało się, ukazując drobne uda Kitsune. Chłopiec przystanął. Odwrócił się lustrując całą okolicę, intensywnie lazurowymi oczami. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu czuł, że w pobliżu znajduje się zagrożenie. Położył po sobie uszy, zmrużył oczy, i cicho zaczął warczeć, spoglądając w stronę krzaków, gdzie ukrywał się obcy.

Wystarczył ułamek sekundy, aby na nowo ukryć swoją czakrę, po ocknięciu się z szoku, jaki wywołał mały Kitsune. „ Jak ktoś może mieć tak intensywnie niebieskie oczy – zastanawiał się mężczyzna – samo niebo mu tej barwy pozazdrościć. Włosy mają barwę czystego złota, które jaśnieją jasnym blaskiem, przyćmiewając piękno słońca. Na policzkach ma po trzy małe blizny, które wyglądają jak kocie wąsy. Karnacja chłopca o odcieniu złotego brązu przyciąga wzrok, i jestem pewny, że jest jedwabista w dotyku. Aż mam ochotę jej dotknąć…zanurzyć dłonie w tych pięknych złotych lokach…"

Nadal obserwując, na powrót radosnego chłopca, zaczął zbliżać się do niego.

Kitsune nie świadomy niebezpieczeństwa, nadal bawił się skakając za ropuchą. Nie zauważył wystającej gałęzi, i przy kolejnym skoku, zahaczył o nią nogą, przewracając się na ziemię. Mały demonek zaczął płakać, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Miał zranione kolana i jeden, prawy łokieć. Krew powoli sączyła się z powstałych ran, brudząc kimono Kitsune.

„ To jest moja szansa – pomyślał mężczyzna – i mam zamiar z niej skorzystać".

Rozejrzał się szybko, sprawdzając czy nie ma w pobliżu Kyuubiego. Nie było. Słysząc szmer liści, mały Kitsune podniósł głowę, spoglądając w złote wężowe oczy.

- Nie bój się mnie… - powiedział mężczyzna, widząc jak mały zaczyna się cofać, kładąc po sobie uszy, groźnie mrużąc oczy, które stały się czerwone i wydając głębokie pomruki niezadowolenia w jego stronę. Blizny na jego policzkach pogłębiły się.

- …Grrrr – warczał mały, ukazując ostre kły.

- Nie bój się, jestem Orochimaru – sięgnął ręką do maski, ściągając ją z twarzy. Oczom małego demona ukazały się ostre kły. Kitsune, rozluźnił się, a jego twarz złagodniała pod wpływem uśmiechu. Lazurowe oczy uważnie studiowały długowłosego przybysza, po chwili zapytał cicho.

- Czy… czy jesteś…mo…moim…wujkiem … Yamata no Orochi – spojrzał na niego swoimi czekając na odpowiedź.

- Dlaczego tak uważasz?

- Jesteś … wyglądasz zupełnie jak on.

- nie… nie jestem – odpowiedział – ale jestem jednym z jego potomków – dodał, widząc zawód na twarzy małego lisa.

- Jestem jednym z trzech legendarnych Sanninów z KonohaGakure. To jak, pozwolisz sobie pomóc?

Mały Kitsune przytaknął, pozwalając wziąć się na ręce mężczyźnie.

- Dokąd mnie zabierasz Orochimaru-san – zapytał widząc, że oddalają się od miejsca jego zabaw.

- Idziemy do mojej wioski, gdzie medycy się tobą zajmą – spojrzał na chłopca spoczywającego w jego ramionach. „ A potem wykorzystam cię do schwytania twojego ojca".

- Nie trzeba – powiedział, próbując wyrywając się z uścisku mężczyzny – ja … nie musisz … moje rany szybko się goją. Widzisz – wskazał małym paluszkiem na swoje kolana – już prawie nic nie ma.

- Nie chcesz zwiedzić mojej wioski, gdzie mieszkam? Na pewno jesteś samotny tutaj, sam, bez żadnych rówieśników. W Konoha spotkasz dużo dzieci, z którymi będziesz mógł się pobawić.

- Ale… ja nie mogę…tak sam…

- Ja jestem z tobą.

- Ale ofusan będzie na mnie zły, że się oddaliłem bez jego wiedzy.

- Nie martw się, jestem pewny, że twój tata przyjdzie za tobą do wioski.

Kitsune popatrzył na niego z nadzieją. Bardzo chciał poznać inne dzieci i bawić się z nimi. Jego ogony zaczęły radośnie poruszać się, do przodu i do tyłu, za każdym razem pocierając biodra Orochimaru. Sannin zaczynał czuć się zagrożony, przebywanie w pobliżu małego demona, zaczynało mieć dziwny wpływ na jego ciało. Radośnie poruszające się uszy malca, wielkie niebieskie oczy, szeroki uśmiech na twarzy, mocno zaciśnięta, mała piąstka na jego kamizelce, to wszystko sprawiało, że miał ochotę się na niego rzucić. „ Orochimaru, co z tobą – zapytał sam siebie – jak możesz tak myśleć o małym dziecku, to jest chore. A od kiedy to ja mam jakieś skrupuły? Ha ha ha, to by było coś nowego – kontynuował debatę sam ze sobą – ale… poczekam parę lat, aż dorośnie do odpowiedniego wieku, a w tedy…".

- Na pewno ofusan nie będzie zły? – zapytał, wyrywając Sannina z rozmyślań – Daleko jeszcze?

- Jestem pewny, że twój ofusan zjawi się w wiosce – na jego ustach pojawił się okrutny uśmieszek – już jesteśmy na miejscu. Widzisz tę bramę – wskazał na wielką bramę z symbolem liścia, i ze strażą po bokach – przechodząc tą bramę, będziemy już w wiosce.

- Yey…- ucieszył się malec, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Sannina, zasypiając natychmiast.

- Oniichan dokąd idziemy? – zapytał z ciekawością sześcioletni, czarnowłosy chłopiec.

- Już raz ci powiedziałem, Sasu-chan, idziemy do Hokage. – spokojnie odpowiedział starszy chłopak, z czułością spoglądając na młodszego brata.

- I nie… nie wiem po co. Dowiemy się na miejscu. A teraz chodź bo się spóźnimy.

- Tak!- radośnie zawołał chłopiec, łapiąc swojego brata za ramie, ciągnąc go aby się pośpieszył.

- Ha Ha… spokojnie Sasu-chan, zdążymy nie potrzebny, aż taki pośpiech. Zwolnij mały.

- Hayaku! Itachi-chan – ciągnął coraz mocniej brata.

- Hai! Hai! – przytaknął Itachi, pozwalając się ciągnąć Sasuke.

Sandaime siedział spokojnie w biurze, oczekując przybycia Orochimaru. Kolejny raz czytał wiadomość od niego:

„ _O zmierzchu zjawię się z małym gościem, jest to czteroletni chłopiec, a raczej demon. Mały Kitsune, syn Kyuubi no Youkou, bardzo cieszy się na myśl o nowych przyjaciołach, więc proszę o pojawienie się w Wieży Hokage, rodzeństwa Uchiha. Sądzę, że jest to najlepszy wybór na towarzyszy zabaw małego. W końcu mamy tu do czynienia z księciem demonów. _

_Orochimaru"._

- Orochimaru, co ty kombinujesz? Jakie są twoje plany?

Sandaime oparł zmęczone dłonie na blacie, cierpliwie czekając na przybycie chłopców Uchiha.

- Powinni już tu być…

- Proszę – odpowiedział słysząc pukanie do drzwi.

- Hokage-sama, chłopcy już tu są. – poinformował średniego wzrostu mężczyzna z blizną na nosie.

- Dziękuję Iruka-san, poproś chłopców.

- Hai – ukłonił się wychodząc, aby po chwili wprowadzić potomków klanu Uchiha. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, pozostawiając skołowanych chłopców na środku pomieszczenia. Sasuke mocno trzymał się spodni brata, bojąc się Hokage. Był tutaj pierwszy raz, ale wiedział, że nie ostatni.

- Hokage-sama… - zaczął Itachi – w czym możemy pomóc?

- Witajcie, usiądźcie pierwsze – chłopcy, dziękując kiwnęli głowami, czekając na słowa Hokage.

- Mam dla was … - Sandaime zastanawiał się jak dobrać słowa, aby nie urazić uczuć dumnego Uchiha – specjalną misję.

- Co to jest za misja, która wymaga udziału Sasu-chan?

- Za – spojrzał na zewnątrz, widząc że już zaczyna zmierzchać dodał – parę chwil zjawi się tu Orochimaru-san z bardzo specjalnym gościem. Chcę abyście, dobrze się nim zajęli. Od tego może zależeć… przyszłość naszej pięknej wioski.

Chłopcy popatrzeli po sobie, nic nie rozumiejąc. Mają kogoś niańczyć? Co to ma być za misja? Ich zdziwienie było tak wyraźne, że Sandaime uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Naruto! Naruto! Gdzie jesteś, to nie jest już zabawne – wołała po lesie wysoka postać o blond włosach, krwisto czerwonych oczach, które błyszczały chęcią mordu. Jego dziewięć ogonów gniewnie poruszało się, powodując zniszczenie wokoło. Nie zwracał na nic uwagi, jedyne co się liczyło w tej chwili, to zaginięcie jego ukochanego, jedynego synka. W powietrzu unosił się zapach jego krwi, jak również zapach potomka jego największego wroga, Orochimaru! Jak on śmiał dotknąć jego synka, jakim prawem!

Dobrze wiedział czego chce Sannin, chciał władzy, jak jego protoplast. Ale jej nie dostanie, posunął się za daleko o jeden krok. Ten piękny sierpniowy dzień, źle się dla niego skończy.

- Dzisiaj KonohaGakure… - ryknął na cały głos, sprawiając że cały Chi no shinrin, zadrżał w posadach, a zwierzęta w nim mieszkające pochowały się, bojąc się swojego władcy - … przestanie istnieć!! Dziś nazwa mojego lasu, Chi no shinrin, nie będzie już tylko symbolem. Dziś będzie to prawdziwy krwawy las!!

W obłoku dymu, w Wieży Hokage, zjawił się Orochimaru.

Wszyscy obecni zaniemówili. Nie tego się spodziewali. W ramionach Sannina spał mały Kitsune. Drobna piąstka demona była mocno zaciśnięta na jego kamizelce, drugą rączką obejmował dwa, z dziewięciu ogonów, jakie posiadał. Długie rzęsy rzucały cień na policzki, uszy delikatnie się poruszały, jego złote włosy w nie ładzie opadały na zamknięte oczy, pięknie kontrastując z opaloną skórą, uroku dodatkowo dodawały zarumienione policzki, oraz lekko rozchylone, czerwone usta.

- Orochimaru… mam nadzieję, że Kyuubi o tym wie – zaczął Sandaime, przerwał widząc zimny, i okrutny półuśmieszek, który zaczął się kształtować na jego ustach.

Itachi stał jak zahipnotyzowany, nie mógł oderwać od małego Kitsune oczu. „ Jak taka piękna istota może istnieć? Niewinność, aż od niej promieniuje. Odwrócił głowę spoglądając na swojego braciszka, który stał, tak samo jak on i wpatrywał się w niego. Nagle krzyknął, budząc małego ze spokojnego snu. Zaczął się rozglądać, zaciekawiony nowym miejscem. Spojrzał na chłopców, z których jeden krzyczał głośno. Był on nieco wyższy, niż on sam. Miał krótkie, kruczoczarne włosy, onyksowe oczy i mleczno białą skórę. Drugi z chłopców, który próbował coś wyjaśnić, najwyraźniej swojemu bratu, był wysoki, ubrany podobnie jak Orochimaru-san. Jego długie, czarne włosy miał związane z tyłu na szyi czerwoną wstążką, a jego oczy błyszczały dziwnym blaskiem.

- Oniichan, ja go chcę do domu! Ja chcę to zwierzątko, tego liska!! Proszę, będę o niego dbał. Będę z nim wychodził na pole, mamy duży ogród…

- Sasu-chan… - próbował bratu przerwać Itachi.

- Proszę! Będę go czesał, mył, i będę go mocno kochał! – spojrzał na brata błagalnie.

- Sasuke – Itachi uklęknął przed bratem, kładąc mu ręce na ramionach – nie możesz. To nie jest zabawka, czy zwierzątko, jak ci się najwyraźniej wydaje, to jest żywa istota. Tak samo jak ty, czy ja. Rozumiesz? – zapytał patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

- Rozumie –szepnął spuszczając głowę w zawodzie – ale…

-… - mały blondynek wysunął się z ramion Sannina, podszedł do chłopców, chwytając rękę młodszego w swoje małe rączki, powiedział.

- Możemy zostać przyjaciółmi, jeśli chcesz.

- Naprawdę?! – uradował się czarnowłosy – jestem Sasuke, ale mów mi Sasu-chan.

- Ja jestem Naruto Uzumaki.

- Naru-chan! – krzyknął radośnie Sasuke.

- To jest mój oniichan – powiedział wskazując na Itachiego – Itachi.

Naruto nieśmiało popatrzył na starszego chłopca, uśmiechnął się, widząc jak wyciąga do niego rękę. Kitsune rzucił się na niego mocno go obejmując, Itachi wstał trzymając demonka w ramionach.

- Czy mogę … mogę nazywać cię … Tachi-chan? – zapytał nieśmiało Naruto.

- Oczywiście, że tak.

Naruto zaczął wtulać się w jego szyję, głęboko wdychając jego zapach, napawając się nim. Nagle poczuł niesamowitą chęć, aby ugryźć go. Sasuke patrzył na nich z zazdrością.

- Tachi-chan…

- Tak?

- Czy ja mogę … ja wiem, że to jest głupie… ale…ale – położył uszy po sobie, a jego ogony zaczęły się gwałtownie poruszać, całkowicie zasłaniając widok innym. Sasuke zaczął się denerwować. Dlaczego jego brat, trzymie Naru-chan w ramionach, a on nie może.

Naruto przybliżył się do ucha starszego, szeptają swoją prośbę.

- Tachi-chan… czy mogę cię ugryźć?

- Naru-chan, czy ty wiesz o co mnie prosisz?

- … - Naruto pokręcił gwałtownie głową, powodując że jego włosy zakołysały się wokół jego ślicznej główki.

- Watashi-no chiisai Kitsune…

- Wybierz takie miejsce, żeby go nie było widać.

- Dobrze – uradował się Naru-chan. Odsunął koszulkę ukazując kość obojczykową, pochylił się liżąc delikatnie to miejsce i wgryzł się w nie. Itachi syknął cicho, po chwili rozluźniając się, pozwalając fali przyjemności aby go zalała. Naruto zlizał spływającą krew, i uśmiechnął się słodko. Szepnął.

- Teraz jestem spokojny. Domo arigato gozaimasu!

Nagle rozległ się przeraźliwy krzyk wyrażający wściekłość, zdradę i rozpacz.

- Ofusan! – krzyknął szczęśliwy chłopiec, nadal w ramionach Itachiego, jego ogony opadły odsłaniając ich znowu.

- Orochimaru, coś ty uczynił! – krzyknął Hokage, widząc zniszczeni jakie dokonywał w wiosce Kyuubi w postaci gigantycznego lisa. – doprowadziłeś do zagłady naszej wioski, jednym czynem.

- Taki też miałem zamiar – odparł spokojnie Sannin, spoglądając na małego lisa.

- A teraz jeszcze przejmę potęgę Kyuubi, i już mnie, nic ani nikt nie powstrzyma. Zniknął za obłokiem dymu, aby pojawić się przy demonie.

Kyuubi zaczynał się dziwnie czuć, nie wiedział co się dzieje. Był tak pochłonięty poszukiwaniami Naruto, że nie zauważył jak Orochimaru się zakradł, wykonując liczne skomplikowane znaki. I w końcu do niego dotarło, co wężowooki chciał uczynić. Chciał go zapieczętować zakazaną techniką w swoim ciele, aby przejąć jego moc. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Pozostała mu tylko jedna rzecz do zrobienia.

- Naruto! – krzyknął Kyuubi – pokaż się synku!

Blond czupryna wychyliła się z Wieży Hokage.

- Żegnaj synku – szepnął. Z chwilą gdy poczuł jak jego siła jest z niego wysysana, Kyuubi wykorzystał ten moment i wszedł do ciała swojego syna. Został zapieczętowany. Pozostawiając po sobie chaos i zniszczenie. Orochimaru zawył z bezsilności. Po raz kolejny nie udało mu się schwytać jego mocy. „ Cwany lis – myślał Sennin, oddalając się z Konohy – wybrał swojego syna, aby się w nim ukryć. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Jak tylko odzyskam siły, wrócę i dokończę to co dziś zacząłem".

_**Słownik:**_

_**Watashi-no chiisai Kitsune –**__ mój mały lis_

_**Chi no shinrin – **__krwawy las_

_**Ofusan – **__tatuś_

_**Kitsune – **__lis_

_**Oniichan – **__starszy brat_

_**Hai – **__tak_

_**Hayaku – **__szybko_

_**Domo arigato gozaimasu – **__dziękuję bardzo_


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2 – „ Mój przyjaciel Sabaku no Gaara "

_**Rozdział 2 – „ Mój przyjaciel **__**Sabaku no Gaara "**_

W Wieży Hokage panowała śmiertelna cisza, nikt nie ośmielił się odezwać słowem, nawet Sasuke stał cicho bojąc się nawet poruszyć. Itachi obserwował małego Kitsune, który nie bardzo wiedział co się stało. Mały czteroletni blondynek z włosami sięgającymi do pasa, stał w oknie czując, że coś się w nim zmieniło. Jego ofusan przestał go wołać, kiedy poczuł jak jakaś siła wdziera się w jego małe ciałko. Obrócił się spoglądając na obecnych w sali. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego niespokojnym wzrokiem, zupełnie jak by coś zrobił._** Haiiro**_ _**jiji **_z brodą patrzył na niego takim dziwnym spojrzeniem „ co się stało – zastanawiał się mały Kitsune – dlaczego oni tak na mnie patrzą? Czy zrobiłem coś co nie powinienem? "

- Watashi-no chiisai Kitsune… – pierwszy odezwał się Itachi.

Podchodząc do małego demonka uklęknął przy nim kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Kitsune odwrócił się spoglądając na niego wielkimi smutnymi oczami i zapytał.

- Gdzie jest ofusan? – łzy zaczęły formować się w jego lazurowych oczach.

- Dlaczego mnie zostawił? – padło kolejne pytanie małym, płaczliwym głosikiem sprawiając, że Sasuke również zachciało się płakać.

- Dlaczego Naru-chan płacze, _**oniichan**_? – zapytał Sasuke podchodząc do Itachiego i wtulając się w jego ramię.

- … - Naruto popatrzył na czarnowłosego chłopca, który płakał tak samo jak on – Dla…czego pła…czesz Sasu-chan? – zapytał mały Kitsune między spazmami płaczu.

- Bo… bo – jąkał się Sasuke, próbując się uspokoić chwycił zaborczo Naruto za brzeg jego kimona, jak by się bał, że kiedy puści to jego Kitsune zniknie. - … bo… Naru-chan płacze – odpowiedział prosto wywołując uśmiech na twarzy wszystkich zebranych.

Sandaime bał się o los małego demona, który został sam na świecie. Ale widząc jak młodzi Uchiha przejmują się losem Kitsune odetchnął z ulgą. Pozostawał teraz tylko jeden, mały problem. Kto zajmie się ostatnim przetrwałym z dziewięciu-ogoniastych demonów, władców świata demonów? Nagle zauważył ruch po prawej stronie sali. „ Iruka Umino - jego asystent - Tak to by mogło się udać " – pomyślał widząc z jaką czułością mężczyzna z blizną na nosie obserwuje demonka.

W wielkim pośpiechu przez ogromne pustkowia przedzierał się _**Ichibi no Shukaku**_. Po jego prawej stronie podążała jego najstarsza córka Temari, po lewej stronie jego młodszy syn Kankuro, a w jego ramionach najmłodszy z trójki dzieci Gaara.

- _**Oto:san**_ – odezwał się dziewięcioletni chłopiec o cimno-brązowych włosach i zielonych oczach – dlaczego w takim pośpiechu musimy udać się do _Chi no shinrin? _

_- _Czy stało się coś _**hakufu**_? – zapytała zaniepokojona dziesięcioletnia blondynka o oczach ciemnej barwy zieleni – I dlaczego zabraliśmy Gaare?

- Temari, Kankuro… - zaczął niepewnie Shukaku – nie wiem czy coś się stało Kyuubiemu, ale jednego jestem pewien, że wezwał mnie aby zjawić się w KonohaGakure jak najszybciej i zabrać stamtąd Naruto.

- Naru-chan? – zdziwiła się Temari – Ale co on tam robi? Przecież on ma dopiero cztery latka. Jak się tam znalazł? – dopytywała się dziewczyna.

- Wiem tyle samo co ty _**isshi**_. – powiedział Shukaku poprawiając śpiącego syna w ramionach.

- Ale chyba czujesz, czy …. – zaczął Kankuro, ale ojciec mu przerwał.

- Nie…

- Jak to nie?! – zapytali równocześnie Temari i Kankuro.

- Nic nie czuję… - zasępił się Shukaku - … i to mnie najbardziej martwi.

- **Demo** … demo to oznacza – zaniepokoiła się Temari - … że … że on…

- … - Shukaku nic na to nie odpowiedział tylko przyśpieszył chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy bracie i jego synku.

- Oto:san? – dopytywał się Kankuro – Ale z Naru-chan jest wszystko w porządku, prawda?

Shukaku pomyślał o małym trzy letnim Kitsune. „ Tak to już rok, jak ostatni raz go widziałem – zatopił się w myślach_** Tanuki**_ – teraz ma cztery lata. Jestem ciekaw … czy nadal jest taki _**kawaii**_ – przed jego oczami stanęła roześmiana twarz trzy letniego Naruto. Wielkie lazurowe oczy, długie czarne rzęsy, mały zgrabny nosek, czerwone usteczka, złote włosy sięgające do pasa i ta piękna brązowa cera. Tak Naruto mimo swojego młodego wieku był chodzącą pokusą. A to oznaczało, że będzie trzeba go pilnować na każdym kroku, a zwłaszcza w sezonie łączenia się w pary. Pamiętam słowa Kyuubiego do dzisiaj „ Shukaku jeśli coś mi się stanie i nie będę w stanie bronić mojego małego, kochanego synka – przerwał na chwilę patrząc mi głęboko w oczy – znajdź kogoś zaufanego, kogoś kto nie ulegnie jego pokusie i go nie skrzywdzi. Obiecaj mi to – chwycił mnie mocno za rękę nie chcąc wypuścić dopóki się nie zgodzę – obiecaj." Spojrzałem Kyuubiemu prosto w oczy i powiedziałem. „ Obiecuję, nigdy nikomu nie pozwolę skrzywdzić Naru-chan i znajdę taką osobę. Nie martw się."

Wygląda na to, że będę musiał spełnić moją obietnicę wcześniej niż myślałem."

- Oto:san…? – powoli zaczął wybudzać się ze snu mały, czerwono-włosy chłopiec. Rozejrzał się wokoło nie poznając okolicy.

- Oto:san gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał pięciolatek.

- W drodze do Naru-chan – powiedziała szybko Temari nie chcąc straszyć swojego _**ototo**_.

- Kim jest Naru-chan? – zapytał zdziwiony.

- Jak tylko go zobaczysz – uśmiechnęła się Temari – to od razu go pokochasz.

- Dlaczego?

- Jego się nie da nie kochać – rozmarzyła się blondynka – jest taki śliczny i słodki, że ma się ochotę go zjeść.

- Czy ja też będę chciał go zjeść? – zapytał naiwnie, nie bardzo wiedząc o co siostrze chodzi.

- Ha… ha … ha … - zaczęła się cała trójka śmiać na niewinne słowa Gaary.

- Nie synku nie będziesz go chciał zjeść, ale może schrupać. – rozluźnił się Shukaku po raz pierwszy tego dnia, który był taki napięty od samego rana.

- Schrupać? – co raz bardziej dziwił się rudzielec – Oto:san… nie rozumiem…

- Jesteś jeszcze za młody żeby zrozumieć – uśmiechnął się do syna Shukaku, ale za pięć, sześć lat zrozumiesz…

- Nie martw się Gaara – powiedział Kankuro mierzwiąc włosy swojego ototo – będziemy cały czas przy tobie, więc jeśli coś będziesz chciał wiedzieć to po prostu zapytaj.

- Dobrze _**aniki**_. Ale… - zaczął niepewnie Gaara - … ale co jeśli będę chciał go zjeść? – zastanawiał się z poważną minką czerwono-włosy.

Shukaku wywrócił oczami, a Kankuro i Temari chichotali cicho na poważny problem Gaary.

- Wtedy podejdziesz do niego – Kankuro pokręcił tylko głową na dziwne rozumowanie siostry – i … . Co robisz jeśli lubisz jakieś zwierzątko? – zapytała niespodziewanie Temari spoglądając w morskie oczy brata.

- … - Gaara zastanowił się przez chwilę i szepnął nieśmiało – Biorę je w ramiona i mocno przytulam.

- I co jeszcze? – dopytywała się dziewczyna.

- Głaszczę jego futerko, drapię za uchem lub pod szyją i całuję…

- Właśnie! – uradowała się blondynka – I to masz właśnie zrobić.

- Temari!! – krzyknęli równocześnie przysłuchujący się Shukaku i Kankuro.

- No co? – zapytała niewinnie Temari chichocząc wesoło – będzie zabawnie hi hi hi…

- Jesteś szalona – stwierdził Shukaku kręcąc głową z bezsilności – czy ty wiesz, czym mu napychasz głowę? I skąd ta pewność, że będzie chciał całować Naruto?

- Proszę…oto:san, a kto nie chciałby całować Naru-chan?

- Ma rację – wtrącił się Kankuro kiwając głową.

- A poza tym nie chcecie być świadkami pierwszego pocałunku Gaary?

- No niby tak – powiedział z oporem Shukaku.

- Więc po problemie.

Temari spojrzała na ototo, który ponownie zasnął w ramionach ojca, następnie na oto:san i aniki. Uśmiechnęła się „ tak bardzo ich kocham … mam naprawdę wspaniałą rodzinę".

Przyśpieszyli swoją podróż zbliżając się co raz bardziej do celu, gdzie czekał na nich Naru-chan.

- Nie płacz Sasu-chan – Naruto szybko otarł swoje łzy – widzisz, ja już nie płaczę – podszedł do wyższego chłopca, który wtulał się w ramiona brata i chwytając go za rączkę powiedział – już nie płaczę… widzisz – przyłożył rączkę Sasuke do swojej twarzy.

- Suche – powiedział sześciolatek delikatnie gładząc policzki Naruto.

- Przecież mówiłem – uśmiechnął się Kitsune ukazując swoje ostre ząbki – Sa….

Sasuke rzucił się na małego demonka ściskając go mocno za szyję i wtulając się w jego lisie uszy powiedział.

- Mój Naru-chan… mój … - Naruto chwycił za koszule Sasuke mocno zaciskając na niej piąstki.

Sasuke tulił do siebie małego Kitsune wdychając głęboko jego zapach. „Pachnie wanilią i pomarańczami – pomyślał Sasuke – ciekawe jak smakuje?"

Itachi patrzył na brata, który mocno tulił do siebie Naruto, wiedziony nagłym instynktem odwrócił wzrok z brata na Kitsune i zastygł w oczekiwaniu. Na twarzy demonka zaczęło formować się zaniepokojenie. Naruto rozejrzał się po pokoju jak by czegoś lub kogoś szukając.

- Co się stało Naru-chan? – zapytał Itachi.

- Ja … - zaczął niepewnie Kitsune uwalniając się z uścisku Sasuke, który właśnie miał zamiar polizać Naruto po szyi - … gdzie jest mój ofusan?

- …. – zapanowała niezręczna cisza przerywana tylko oddechem zebranych.

Naruto odwracając się od braci Uchiha podszedł do Sandaime i chwytając go za rąbek ubrania zapytał.

- Jiji … gdzie mój ofusan?

- Naruto – zaczął Iruka przyciągając uwagę demonka – twój ofusan jest w bardzo kochanym miejscu.

Naruto przechylając główkę nieco na bok spoglądał nie rozumiejącym spojrzeniem na mężczyznę z blizną na nosie. Iruka kucając wyciągnął ręce do małego demonka, który ufnie do niego podszedł. Wspinając się w wyczekujące ręce bruneta, Kitsune położył rączki na policzkach mężczyzny zaglądając w jego czekoladowe oczy. Znajdując w nich miłość i ciepło wtulił się z pełną ufnością, zakładając mu ręce na szyję pozwolił się podnieść i przenieść na kanapę. Iruka chciał położyć Kitsune, ale Naruto mu nie pozwolił mocno go do siebie przyciągając. Uśmiechając się czule do demonka Iruka usiadł na kanapie z Naruto na jego kolanach.

- Jak to w kochanym miejscu? – zapytał w końcu Kitsune z głową spoczywającą na ramieniu Iruki.

Sasuke obrażony, że Naru-chan go zostawił i poszedł do sensei Iruka wdrapał się na kolana brata, który uśmiechał się pod nosem na zachowanie ototo. Itachi i Sasuke obserwowali jak Iruka zaczyna tłumaczyć Naruto miejsce pobytu jego ofusan. Sandaime w tym czasie podszedł do biurka i siadając na fotelu również wsłuchiwał się w wyjaśnienia Iruki.

- Kochasz swojego ofusan … prawda?

- _**Totemo!**_ – krzyknął demonek podskakując radośnie na kolanach Iruki.

- Tak myślałem – uśmiechnął się brunet – twój ofusan jest bardzo blisko ciebie – na nowo przyciągając uwagę Naruto, Iruka kontynuował – tutaj – powiedział kładąc dłoń na brzuchu Naru-chan.

- Tutaj? – zapytał Kitsune spoglądając na swój brzuszek.

- Tak, tutaj – potwierdził brunet.

- Ale ja go nie widzę – Naruto spojrzał załzawionymi oczami na Iruke – i nie słyszę… więc jak…?

- Orochimaru…

- Ten, który mnie tutaj przyniósł? – przerwał mu Naruto.

- Tak, ten sam. Chciał przejąć moc Kyuubiego i w tym celu zwabił go tutaj… - przerwał na chwilę wyjaśnienia, ocierając spływające łzy po policzkach demonka - …jednak Kyuubi w samom porę przejrzał jego zamiary i ukrył się w tobie.

Rozwiązał pas od kimona i rozchylając nieco jego poły wskazał na tatuaż znajdujący się wokół jego pępka. Była to spirala z różnymi znakami.

- We mnie jest ofusan? – zapytał Naru-chan kładąc drobną rączkę na swoim brzuszku.

- … - Iruka tylko przytaknął głową na słowa demonka.

- Tak – uśmiechnął się Naruto podnosząc główkę do góry i spoglądając na każdego w pokoju swoimi wielkimi lazurowymi oczami – jest w miejscu gdzie jest kochany najbardziej na świecie!

„ Tak, Iruka to wspaniały wybór – rozmyślał Sandaime – będzie dla małego Kitsune wspaniałym ojcem… jestem tego pewien. Pozostaje tylko jeden problem. Gdzie Naruto zostanie tutaj… czy wróci do siebie, do Chi no shinrin. "

Pukanie do drzwi przerwało rozmyślania Sandaime, w wieży pojawił się strażnik Anbu. Klękając na środku sali i schylając głowę nisko powiedział.

- Hokage-sama łowcy wrócili z misji i dwóch z nich prosi o spotkanie.

- Wpuść ich do środka.

- Hai.

Do sali weszły dwie zamaskowane osoby, ich spojrzenie od razu spoczęło na małym demonie na kolanach Iruki.

- Hokage-sama… - klękając na jedno kolano przywitał się mężczyzna z wilczą maską na twarzy.

- Hakage-sama … - odezwała się kobieta z maską łasicy na twarzy.

Sandaime wstał z fotel i obchodząc biurko stanął przed nim.

- Mówcie – łowcy przytaknęli głowami zaczynając mówić.

- Wracając z misji – zaczęła kobieta w masce łasicy - aby skrócić drogę postanowiliśmy przejść przez kraj Wiatru. Na naszej drodze napotkaliśmy cztery osoby. Po bliższej obserwacji okazało się, że jest to _Ichibi no Shukaku_ ze swoimi dziećmi.

Na imię Shukaku uszy Naruto radośnie się poruszyły.

- Kierują się w naszą stronę – dodał mężczyzna w masce wilka.

Sandaime odwrócił się od podwładnych zastanawiając się co może oznaczać pojawienie się jednoogoniastego demona w ich wiosce. Jaki jest jego cel?

Naruto zeskoczył z kolan Iruki i podszedł do klęczących łowców.

- Nie martw się – powiedział demonek kładąc dłoń na głowie mężczyzny w masce wilka – hakufu jest tak samo kochany jak ofusan – uśmiechnął się malec przyciągając spojrzenia innych swoim szczerym i radosnym świergotem – nikomu nie zrobi krzywdy.

„ _**Iku amai**_! "– pomyślał wilk spoglądając w lazurowe oczy Kitsune lekko przymknięte w uśmiechu.

- Whaa! – krzyknął Kitsune wystraszony gwałtownym ruchem wilka, który chwycił go w pasie mocno do siebie przyciągając. Naruto próbował uwolnić się z mocnego uścisku mężczyzny, ale bez skutecznie. Sasuke widząc Naru-chan w opałach szybko zeskoczył z kolan brata i pobiegł na pomoc przyjacielowi. Łasica widząc zachowanie partnera uderzyła go z całej siły w tył głowy.

- Ała… - jęknął mężczyzna pocierając obolałą głowę – za co? – zapytał wypuszczając Naruto z ramion. Sasuke widząc, że Naru-chan jest już bezpieczny zamachnął się mocno nogą i kopnął Łowcę w kostkę z całej siły.

- O cholera! – krzyknął wilk przewracając się pod wpływem nieoczekiwanego ataku ze strony małego Sasuke. Itachi siedział spokojnie na kanapie z dumą przyglądając się poczynaniom swojego ototo. Sandaime i Iruka śmiali się otwarcie z małych szkrabów.

- Należało ci się – powiedziała łasica chichocząc cicho.

- Trzymaj te wstrętne łapska – krzyczał Sasu-chan na zwijającego się mężczyzne na ziemi, opiekuńczo obejmując Naru-chan – z dala od mojego Naru-chan. Nie wolno ci go dotykać!! – nadal z Naru-chan w ramionach kopnął wilka w drugą nogę.

- Daleko jeszcze oto:san? – zapytał zmęczony długą wędrówką Gaara.

- Nie. Już jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział zatrzymując się przed bramą KonohaGakure – przygotujcie się.

- Wiecie co macie robić?

- Tak – odpowiedzieli równocześnie Temari i Kankuro.

Widząc zbliżających się strażników Shukaku chwycił swoje dzieci i za pomocą piasku teleportowali się do Wieży Hokage.

Po wyjściu łowców z pokoju Naruto trzymany mocno za rączkę przez Sasuke usiadł na ziemi kładąc zmęczoną główkę na kolanach Iruki. Sasuke usiadł obok bawiąc się ogonami Naruto.

- Jak masz na imię delfinku? – zapytał Kitsune sennie pocierając oczy i ziewając mocno ukazując swoje małe kły.

- … - Iruka zamrugał oczami w zdziwieniu na słowa małego demonka. Tego się nie spodziewał – Iruka.

Powiedział groźnym wzrokiem spoglądając na chichoczących Sandaime i Itachiego.

- Ładnie … - ponownie ziewnął delikatnie ruszając ogonami, jego uszy drgały radośnie - …puurr…purrr – zaczął mruczeć na przyjemną pieszczotę jaką zaznawał od Sasuke.

Mężczyźni popatrzyli na siedzącą dwójkę na ziemi.

- … purrr… Sasu…puurrr… chan…purrr….purrr… - Sasuke tulił do twarzy ogon Naru-chan delikatnie go głaskając. Kładąc się na ziemi Sasuke przytulił się do ogonów Kitsune i powoli z uśmiechem na twarzy zaczął zasypiać.

- No proszę – zaczął uśmiechnięty Sandaime – nasze małe szkraby się uspały.

Taką scenerię zastali Shukaku z rodziną zjawiając w strugach piasku w Wieży Hokage.

- Lordzie Shukaku – Sandaime podszedł do demona wyciągając dłoń w powitalnym geście – zgaduje, że jesteś tu w sprawie małego Kitsune.

Demon przytaknął spoglądając na osoby znajdujące się w pokoju, odwzajemniając gest Hokage. Jego uwagę przykuł czarnowłosy chłopak stojący nieco na uboczu. Postawił Gaare na ziemi, a sam podszedł do chłopaka. Chwytając go za brodę uniósł jego głowę, aby mu się lepiej przyjrzeć.

- Jak masz na imię i ile masz lat?

- Itachi … 11 - nie unikając badawczego spojrzenia demona odpowiedział.

- Jesteś silny mimo swojego młodego wieku, świadczy o tym fakt, że jesteś już Anbu. Nadajesz się.

Puścił brodę Itachiego, nadal uważnie go obserwując pochylił się wciągając głęboko jego zapach. Sandaime i Iruka nie co zaniepokojeni obserwowali ich uważnie nie zwracając uwagi na małego rudzielca podchodzącego do Naruto.

- Pozwoliłeś mu się ugryźć? – zapytał cicho upewniając się, że nikt ich nie słyszy.

- Tak – odparł spokojnie Itachi.

- Z chwilą wyrażenia zgody – westchnął Shukaku – wyraziłeś zgodę na …

- Wiem – przerwał mu Itachi – jestem w pełni świadomy konsekwencji jakie mnie czekają.

- …

- Będę go strzegł jak oka w głowie – uśmiechnął się kpiąco czarnowłosy spoglądając w intensywnie zielone oczy demona strzegącego kraju wiatru.

- … - Shukaku położył dłoń na ramieniu czarnowłosego powoli przesuwając ją na klatkę, a następnie w miejsce ugryzienia. Zaczął szeptać ciche słowa, których Itachi nie rozumiał, ale szybko poczuł ich skutek. Piekący ból powoli formował się wokół jego rany, którą dostał od małego Kitsune. Ból ustał.

- Tydzień przed pierwszym sezonem łączenia się w pary Naruto, znamię wokół jego ugryzienia na twoim ciele zacznie delikatnie pulsować. Będzie to znak, że musisz do niego dotrzeć jak najszybciej.

- Dziękuję…

Gestem ręki Shukaku przywołał do siebie Sandaime i Iruke, który delikatnie ułożył główkę Naruto na kanapie.

Sandaime powoli zaczął objaśniać jak doszło do uwięzienia Kyuubiego.

- Kankuro, jak myślisz – zaczęła Temari obserwując Gaare jak kuca przy Kitsune – co ototo zrobi?

- Po tym jak mu nagadałaś co ma zrobić jak kogoś lubi – spojrzał na siostrę – jestem pewny, że go ugryzie.

- No co ty! – obruszyła się blondynka – na pewno go pocałuje, a nie ugryzie.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz… - lekceważąco powiedział Kankuro ponownie patrząc na poczynania ototo.

- Zbyt wielki z ciebie pesymista – szturchnęła brata Temari.

- Uhh! – jęknął brązowowłosy czując łokieć siostry w żebrach.

- Za to ty nadrabiasz za nas dwoje…

- Yhymn! – przytaknęła radośnie.

Gaara uważnie obserwował śpiącego Kitsune. Głowę miał opartą na rękach spoczywających na kanapie. Długie, złote włosy opadały na twarz przysłaniając ją nieco, lekko rozchylone czerwone usta, uszy spokojnie spoczywające przy głowie i dziewięć puszystych ogonów. „ Niaamm " – pomyślał Gaara siadając obok Kitsune i delikatnie, tak aby go nie obudzić posadził go sobie między nogami głaskając po głowie.

Na początku nie co niepewnie, a z czasem śmielej zaczął drapać go za uchem.

- Puurrr – mruczał cicho Naruto na dotyk Tanuki, wychylając główkę na jego dotyk domagając się więcej, Naru-chan wbił swoje pazurki w górną część ubrania małego demonka – purrr… puurrrr…..puuurrrr….

Zachęcony czerwonowłosy mruczeniem Kitsune i energicznym ruchem jego ogonów pochylił się nad śliczną buzią blondyna i powoli liżąc policzki, nos i oczy zaczął się zbliżać do lekko rozchylonych usteczek.

Zatrzepotały rzęsy ukazując najczystszą barwę lazuru. Gaara znieruchomiał. Naruto budząc się, pierwsze co zobaczył to zdziwione morskie tęczówki. Następne co rzuciło mu się w oczy to krwisto czerwone włosy sięgające lekko za ucho. Kitsune sięgnął rączką do brązowo złotych uszu wystających nie co nad włosami. Spojrzał na uśmiechające się nieśmiało różowe usta.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał sięgając po ogon małego szopa, radośnie falującego w powietrzu.

- Subaku no Gaara… - Tanuki zaczął delikatnie lizać uszy Kitsune drżące lekko – mrrrrmm… pycha…. – mruczał z zadowolenia czerwonowłosy demon.

- Huh? – zdziwił się Naruto.

- Yammii – ponownie liżąc policzki Kitsune, cicho mruczał Tanuki.

- Co jest yami? – dopytywał się Naruto.

- Ty – powiedział Gaara – smakujesz jak … - zastanowił się na chwilę liżąc czerwone usteczka. Naruto zarumienił się słodko na słowa małego demonka – pomarańcza … - ponownie polizał usta Kitsune - … i … wanilia….

- … - Naruto popatrzył na Gaare nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem.

- Taki… pycha, że mam ochotę cię zjeść…

- UWHAA!! – krzyknął przerażony Naruto wyrywając się z mocnego uchwytu Tanuki.

Swoim krzykiem Naruto obudził Sasuke, który rozszerzył w zdziwieniu oczy widząc jak jakiś rudowłosy demon trzyma w ramionach jego Naru-chan.

- NIE JEDZ MNIE! – krzyczał Naruto przyciągając uwagę starszych – JA… JA NIE SMAKUJĘ… DO … DOBRZE – płakał wystraszony Kitsune próbując odsunąć się od Tanuki.

- … - Gaara nie zwracając uwagi na szarpaninę blondynka zaczął zlizywać spływające łzy po policzkach Naruto.

- PRO … PROSZĘ … NIE JEDZ … MNIE…Niee… jedz… - słabym głosikiem prosił Naru-chan.

- Słone… - Naruto przymknął oczy kiedy Gaara zaczął go lizać, zlizując każdą najmniejszą pojawiającą się łzę, jeszcze przez chwilę lizał usteczka Naruto po czym je delikatnie pocałował – już.

- C… co już? – zapytał Kitsune dławiąc się swoimi łzami.

- Zjadłem cię… - odpowiedział prosto Gaara lekko się uśmiechając.

„ Gaara się uśmiecha " - pomyśleli równocześnie Shukaku, Kankuro i Temari.

- Zjadłeś mnie? – nie dowierzał Naruto. Jego rozszerzone ze zdziwienia oczy wpatrywały się intensywnie w Gaare.

- Tak – uśmiechnął się Tanuki.

- Ale ja … ja

- Dziękuje byłeś pycha – radośnie machał ogonem tuląc do siebie spokojnego już Kitsune – jak masz na imię? – zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zna imienia blondynka.

- Naruto…

- Naru-chan – uśmiechnął się Gaara pocierając swój policzek o policzek Naru-chan, który radośnie chichotał.

Sasuke ze złością w oczach patrzył na tulące się do siebie demony. Nie podobało mu się to i to bardzo. Spuścił głowę czując jak łzy zaczynają mu spływać po policzkach „ Naru-chan mnie już nie chce – myślał Sasuke – znalazł sobie nowego przyjaciela. Ja jestem mu już nie potrzebny. " Cicho szlochał młody Uchiha.

Shukaku podszedł od tyłu do isshi i walną ja mocno w tył głowy.

- Za co oto:san?! – oburzyła się dziewczyna.

- Mnie pytasz? – zapytał groźnie.

- Aha …ha … ha ..- zaczęła się nerwowo śmiać Temari – przynajmniej widzieliśmy pierwszy pocałunek Gaary…

- Masz za swoje – uśmiechnął się kpiąco Kankuro – Ała! – krzyknął demon czując rękę ojca tym razem na swojej głowie.

- Ha… ha …- zaczęła się śmiać Temari gdy nagle…

- Ałaaaa!! – krzyknęli oboje jednocześnie ponownie czując pięść ojca – Za co?!

- Za głupotę. – powiedział spokojnie odwracając się do nich tyłem.

Itachi, Iruka i Sandaime uśmiechali się widząc jaki mocny jest stosunek ojca do swoich dzieci.

- Skoro już wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, myślę że czas zabrać malców i przygotować się do drogi zanim…

- Eeepp! – pisnął Naruto w swojej lisiej formie, jak Gaara w postaci szopa skoczył na jego ogony sprawiając, że Kitsune padł plackiem na ziemi.

Gaara podciągnął się ku leżącemu Kitsune i pocieszająco zaczął lizać jego pyszczek. Naruto nie był dłużny i szybko oddał przysługę liżąc małe uszka Tanuki.

Sasuke siedział obrócony tyłem do bawiących się demonów, łzy smutku spływały mu po policzkach. Został sam Naru-chan go już nie chciał, znalazł sobie nowego przyjaciela.

Naruto czując smutek Sasu-chan popatrzył smutno na niego i zły na siebie odepchnął lekko Gaare od siebie podchodząc do Sasuke cicho. Obrócił się do Tanuki i błagalnym spojrzeniem kiwnął łebkiem w stronę Sasu-chan.

Naruto wspiął się na kolana Sasuke i kładąc mu łapkę na policzku zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę.

- Naru-chan nie zostawiłeś mnie? – zapytał nadal płacząc.

- … meew – miauknął cicho Naru-chan zlizując słone łzy.

Sasuke tulił do siebie lisią formę naruto, w której tak słodko wyglądał. Nagle zauważył jak mały Tanuki się do niego zbliża. Piszcząc cichutko położył mu łapkę na kolanie. Sasuke widząc jak bardzo demonek się boi zrobiło mu się go żal. „ On tak samo jak ja – pomyślał czarnowłosy – boi się, że Naru-chan go zostawi dla mnie. Ja tak samo myślałem o nim, ale serce Naru-chan jest duże i starczy w nim miejsca dla nas dwojga."

- Eep! – pisnął Tanuki. Sasuke chwycił go w ramiona wtulając swoją twarz w szyję małego szopa.

Zadowolony Gaara radośnie zaczął lizać łzy Sasuke, który śmiał się radośnie i tulił do małych demonów. Naru-chan i Gaara wtulili się w siebie pojednawczo i ponownie zaczęli lizać śmiejącego się Sasuke.

_**Słownik:**_

_**Haiiro**_ _**jiji **__– siwy dziadek_

_**Oniichan**__ – starszy brat_

_**Ichibi no Shukaku**__ – jedno-ogoniasty Shukaku_

_**Oto:san **__- ojciec_

_**Hakufu**__ - wujek_

_**Isshi**__ - córka_

_**Tanuki**__ – szop_

_**Ototo**__ – braciszek_

_**Demo**__ - ale_

_**Kawaii**__ - słodki_

_**Aniki**__ – starszy brat_

_**Totemo**__ - bezgranicznie_

_**Iku amai – **__jaki słodki_

_**Kitsune**__ - lis_

_**Chi no shinrin**__ – krwawy las_

_**Watashi-no chiisai Kitsune**__ – mój mały lis_

_**Ofusan**__ – tatuś_

_**Hai**__ – tak_


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3 – „ Pożegnania … są zawsze ciężkie "

_**Rozdział 3 – „ Pożegnania … są zawsze ciężkie "**_

Ściszone głosy roznosiły się po Wieży Hokage. Sandaime, Shukaku, Iruka i Itachi rozmawiali cicho nie chcąc zbudzić śpiących chłopców, którzy byli emocjonalnie wykończeni swoim małym nie porozumieniem. Po tym jak uspokoili płaczącego Sasuke cała trójka ułożyła się na ziemi wygodnie i zasnęła.

Dwa małe demonki, nadal w swoich zwierzęcych postaciach, leżały skierowane twarzą do siebie. Tanuki trzymał łapki na swoim puszystym ogonie, który był owinięty wokół jego małego ciałka, jego łebek spoczywał na łapkach Naruto, który był zwinięty w kłębek. Ogony Kitsune przykrywały dwa demonki zakrywając ich prawie całkowicie, wystawały tylko ich łapki i pyszczki. Sasuke leżał za Naruto z nogami podkurczonymi lekko, tak aby nie zrobić krzywdy demonką. Zaborczo obejmując śpiących, wtulonych w siebie demonków Sasuke spał spokojnym snem.

- Ofusan … - zaszlochała cicho drobna istotka zawinięta w kłębek. Gaara, który leżał obok Naruto uniósł mały łebek spoglądając zaniepokojony na przyjaciela. Naruto z udręczonym grymasem na twarzy szlochał cicho w czasie snu. Gaara chcąc pocieszyć Naru-chan zaczął delikatnie go lizać po pyszczku, nosku, zamkniętych oczach, a nawet za uszami. Malutki Kitsune powoli zaczął się uspokajać, wtulając się bardziej w zadowolonego z siebie Tanuki. Naruto miauknął cicho przez sen liżąc Gaare po pyszczku ponownie zatapiając się w błogie marzenia senne. Czerwono-włosy demonek upewnił się jeszcze, że z Naru-chan już wszystko w porządku i ponownie kładąc się na łapkach blondynka zasnął.

- Jaka jest twoja decyzja Iruka-san? – zapytał Shukaku uważnie obserwując najmniejszą mimikę twarzy bruneta. Itachi spojrzał na Iruke czekając na odpowiedź, od której tak wiele zależało.

Iruka przesunął wzrokiem po twarzach, które go uważnie obserwowały. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i z mocnym postanowieniem powiedział.

- Tak. Zajmę się Naru-chan tak dobrze jak potrafię. Mimo, że dopiero dzisiaj go poznałem – obrócił głowę spoglądając na śpiącego Kitsune – to pokochałem to niewinne stworzonko całym sercem.

- Dobra odpowiedź – ucieszył się demon – pozostaje już tylko jeden problem.

- Jaki? – zapytał zaniepokojony Sandaime.

Ignorując pytanie Hokage Lord Shukaku położył dłoń na ramieniu Iruki.

- _**Iku dasu? **_– zapytał brunet wracając spojrzeniem do Shukaku.

- Ile jesteś w stanie poświęcić dla Naruto? – padło proste pytanie.

- _**Kou dato?**_ – zdziwił się Iruka.

- Nie ma innego wyjścia? – zapytał Itachi wiedząc do czego zmierza demoni lord.

- _**Iie**_ … - powiedział Shukaku - … niestety nie.

Iruka patrząc prosto w oczy demona powoli i wyraźnie powiedział.

- _**Arayuru **_… - _**Ichibi no Shukaku **_dostając taką odpowiedź jaka go zadowalała uśmiechnął się serdecznie.

- Miałem nadzieję, że taka padnie odpowiedź…. – spojrzał na małego Kitsune - …Naruto będzie teraz potrzebował bardzo dużo miłości.

- Na pewno ją ode mnie dostanie – zapewnił szybko Iruka.

- Jestem tego pewien – podszedł do śpiących chłopców – ale … musisz być również gotowy na bronienie Naruto przed jakimkolwiek niebezpieczeństwem – delikatnie wyciągając małego Kitsune z objęć chłopców podniósł go obejmując opiekuńczo - … a zwłaszcza przed Orochimaru.

Wszyscy zdrętwieli słysząc imię tego, który spowodował całe to zamieszanie.

- Jestem pewien – kontynuował Shukaku podchodząc do nich z śpiącym demonkiem w ramionach – że będzie jeszcze nie raz próbował przejąć moc Kyuubiego.

- _**Iyashii**_ _**yo kurai**_ _**aigansuru?**_ – Iruka podszedł do demona wyciągając małego Kitsune z jego ramion. Podniósł wzrok patrząc prosto w jego zielone oczy.

- Oddam za niego życie… - pochylił się nad Naruto całując go delikatnie w nosek.

- Meew… - miauknął cicho Naruto nadal w postaci lisa wtulając się w bezpieczne ramiona Iruki, a jego pyszczek rozjaśnił się radośnie.

Temari i Kankuro stojąc przy oknie obrażeni patrzyli jak pozostali rozmawiając całkowicie ich ignorowali.

- Nie rozumie tego – zaczęła Temari – przecież i tak wszystko słyszymy co oni mówią, a i tak nie pozwolił nam oto:san być przy nich.

- Właśnie – potwierdził Kankuro krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- A poza tym – spojrzała w stronę Itachiego – dlaczego on może z nimi być, a my nie?

- Właśnie – przytaknął znowu Kankuro.

- Jest tylko o rok starszy i nawet nie jest demonem, tylko zwykłym człowiekiem – złościła się blondynka.

- Właśnie – kiwnął głową brązowowłosy powoli wytrącając siostrę z równowagi.

Temari spojrzała na brata czując jak już na czole formują jej się małe kwadraciki.

- Możesz powiedzieć coś innego jak „właśnie" tonchiki.

- Coś… - chłopak uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Walnę cię… - zagroziła cicho Temari - … nie mów już więcej „coś".

- Coś… - na twarzy Kankuro co raz większy pojawiał się uśmiech.

- Zabiję cię … - syknęła blondynka.

- Coś… - Temari powoli obróciła się przodem do brata zaciskając mocno pięści.

- Jesteś martwy…

- Coś…

- To jest niemożliwe, żeby taki _**tonchiki **_jak ty – zaczęła palcem dźgać brata po jego żebrach - był moim bratem…

- Coś – przerwał jej brat odpychając natrętna rękę.

- Grasz mi na nerwach! – zdenerwowała się Temari.

- Coś… coś – rozkręcił się Kankuro „ jak ja kocham ją denerwować " – pomyślał chłopak - … coś… coś…!

- Tonchiki! – krzyknęła dziewczyna rzucając się na brata.

Shukaku słysząc jak jego przygłupie dzieci znowu zaczynają się bić postanowił ich ignorować. Jednak…

- Tonchiki!

Z chwilą jak usłyszał, że Temari podnosi głos i rzuca się na _**bakayaro:**_, a nie syna miarka się przebrała.

- Przepraszam na chwilę – powiedział oddalając się od swoich rozmówców. Itachi, Iruka i Sandaime obrócili się zainteresowani chwilową rozrywką jaka ich czekała.

Nadal się kłócąc rodzeństwo nawet nie zauważyło jak w pokoju ucichło, a ojciec się do nich zbliża.

- _**Baka!**_ – krzyczała Temari.

Shukaku podchodząc po cichu do rozwrzeszczanego rodzeństwa jednym sprawnym ruchem załatwił dwóch za jednym razem. Po pokoju rozniósł się tępy dźwięk uderzenia głowy o głowę.

- AŁAAA!! – krzyknęli równocześnie – co do cholery… zobaczyłam właśnie wszystkie gwiazdki na niebie!!

- WHHOOOOooo… - zachwycał się Kankuro – jakie ładne ptaszki latają wokół mojej głowy…

- Idioci….

- O oto:san … - Kankuro chwycił Temari za ramię – popatrz Tema-chan mam ptaszki z głową oto:san… fajne nie…?

- _**Hankai!**_ … to nie żadne ptaszki – popatrzyła nerwowo na ojca, który stał spokojnie z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, a to nigdy nic dobrego nie oznaczało – tylko oto:san…

- … - młody demon rozedrganym wzrokiem spojrzał na ojca – oto:san, a od kiedy ty masz skrzydła?

Shukaku wywrócił oczami i już miał walnąć syna znowu w głowę kiedy isshi go ubiegła.

- UHH!! – jęknął głośno Kankuro masując swój obolały kark.

- Czy wyście poszaleli! – krzyknął oburzony – chcecie żebym skończył jak bezmózgi idiota!!

- Przecież ty już jesteś bezmózgi idiota – powiedziała Temari szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

- Co racja – zaczął Shukaku – to racja…

- Oto:san!! – zdenerwował się chłopak – jak możesz mówić tak o swoim kochanym synku…

Shukaku rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia.

- No to teraz ładnie sobie przysłodziłeś – zaczął się śmiać – jestem już pewny, że przy drugim uderzeniu wyleciała ci resztka mózgu…jeśli tam jeszcze jakakolwiek była

- Ha…ha… ha… - śmiała się Temari. Ojciec spojrzał na nią.

- Nie udawaj, że to cię nie dotyczy… - blondynka nerwowo przełknęła ślinę spoglądając na ojca.

- Demo… ja nic nie zrobiłam….

- Jak to nie? – zapytał zmniejszając odległość między nimi – A twoje krzyki, które mi przeszkodziły … w rozmowie…

- Już nie będę? – zapytała niewinnie.

- Oto:san? – odezwał się mały głosik ciągnąc Shukaku za nogawkę spodni.

- Gaara? – schylił się biorąc syna na ręce, który wrócił do ludzkiej postaci – co się stało? – zapytał odwracając się od dwójki umęczonych rodzeństwa, którzy odetchnęli z ulgą.

- Naru-chan zniknął … - zaczął opowiadać demonek smutnym głosikiem - … nie ma Naru-chan…

- Synku – Shukaku podszedł do nadal śmiejących się ludzi – spójrz tutaj – wskazał na nadal śpiącego Kitsune w formie liska spoczywającego w ramionach Iruki.

- Naru-chan – westchnął z ulgą mały Tanuki – śpi…

Itachi wziął śpiącego Sasuke na ręce „ będziesz miał ciężko rozstać się z Naru-chan – pomyślał spoglądając na wtulającego się w niego ototo – bardzo się do niego przywiązałeś. Zresztą ze mną jest nie lepiej – spojrzał na powoli wybudzającego się Kitsune – on jest taki kawaii, chciałbym…."

- Mhwaa … - wracając do swojej ludzkiej postaci ziewnął przeciągle Naru-chan przyciągając wszystkich uwagę. Drobną rączką przetarł zaspane oczka. Podniósł główkę do góry spoglądając na Iruke.

- Delfinek… – uśmiechnął się zarzucając rączki na szyję Iruki, który tylko uśmiechnął się na przezwisko jakie mu nadał Kitsune. „ Nie jest takie złe " – pomyślał pocierając swój policzek o policzek Naru-chan, który zaczął się śmiać radośnie budząc Sasuke.

- Ha…ha …ha … - Sasuke przetarł oczka odwracając się w stronę dochodzącego dźwięku.

- … - wzrok Sasuke wędrował od rodzeństwa Gaary, następnie przeszło na Hokage, który uśmiechał się ciepło, Lord Shukaku z Gaarą w ramionach i zatrzymał się w końcu na chichoczącym Naru-chan, który bawił się z Iruka sensei. Małe rączki Kitsune łapały roześmianą twarz Iruki, która ciągle ucikała.

- Iru-chan … - narzekał lisek - … nie uciekaj ode mnie… ha ha ha…. I tak cię złapie mój delfinku!

- Iru-chan? – zapytał Iruka na swoje nowe imię pozwalając się złapać Naru-chan.

Sasuke poruszył się niecierpliwie na rękach aniki.

- Dlaczego Naru-chan bawi się z sensei Iruka, a nie ze mną? – Itachi spojrzał na brata.

- Iruka sensei jest nowym ofusan dla Naru-chan, Sasu-chan – wyjaśnił Itachi swojemu ototo.

- … - Gaara cicho wsłuchiwał się w rozmowę braci.

Sandaime i Shukaku popatrzyli na siebie porozumiewawczo i kiwnęli głową na Iruke, który wiedział o co im chodzi.

- Znowu nas ignorują. – tym razem zaczął Kankuro.

- Tak, ale – Temari zamyśliła się na chwilę – demo… nie chcę już dostać po głowie.

Rodzeństwo popatrzyło po sobie kiwając głowami w porozumieniu.

- Nooo… - westchnął Kankuro – do teraz jeszcze mnie boli głowa i kark… i nawet widzę jeszcze niekiedy ptaszki…

- Mnie też – dodała Temari – lepiej już nie denerwujmy oto:san.

- Na dziś wystarczy… - potwierdził brunet - … ale jutro…

- Hai! – wyszczerzyli się do siebie – Jutro znowu podenerwujemy naszego kochanego oto:san…

- Jak to nowy ofusan? – nie rozumiał Sasuke – przecież my mamy jednego oto:san. Dlaczego Naru-chan ma dwóch?

- Oto:san dlaczego? – zapytał się Gaara również nie rozumiejąc.

- Posłuchajcie – zaczęła Temari podchodząc z bratem do pozostałych – ofusan Naru-chan został zapieczętowany w ciałku Kitsune …

- W jego brzuszku? – zapytał Sasuke pamiętając jak Iruka sensei tłumaczył Naru-chan gdzie jest jego ofusan.

- Tak – przytaknęła Temari – Naru-chan jest za mały, żeby zająć się sobą …

- I dlatego – tym razem przerwał jej Gaara – Iruka sensei jest nowym ofusan dla Naru-chan?

- Bystrzy jesteście – pochwaliła ich blondynka.

Sasuke i Gaara uśmiechnęli się z dumą w oczach na pochwałę Temari.

W między czasie Naruto był tak zajęty Iru-chan, że nawet nie słyszał o czym pozostali rozmawiali. W tej chwili liczył się dla niego jego delfinek.

- Nie podoba ci się? – zapytał się zmartwionym głosikiem Kitsune, spoglądając na Iruke wielkimi lazurowymi oczami trzymając nadal rączki na jego nosie.

- Podoba – uśmiechnął się ciepło Iruka poprawiając włosy Naruto, które opadały mu na oczy.

- _**Honto:no?**_– dopytywał się demonek.

- Hai.- potwierdził Iruka.

- Honto:no… honto:no?

- Hai.

-Yey! – ucieszył się Kitsune zarzucając ręce na szyję jego Iru-chan pocierając noskiem jego szyję.

- No dobra chłopcy – powiedział Sandaime – czas się zbierać do domu.

- Lordzie Shukaku – zaczął Hokage – wraz z rodziną zapraszam do siebie. Musicie odpocząć jutro czeka was długa droga.

- Dziękuję za zaproszenie – odezwał się demon – i z przyjemnością skorzystamy.

- Oto:san? – Gaara popatrzył na ojca błagalnym spojrzeniem.

- Idź – uśmiechnął się Shukaku stawiając małego Tanuki na ziemi – powiedz dobranoc swoim przyjaciołom …

Gaara podbiegł do Iruki, który klęknął na ziemi razem z Naruto.

Tanuki zbliżył się do małej twarzyczki Kitsune i delikatnie polizał go po policzku.

- _**Nekomu atarimae**_ Naru-chan.

Naruto uśmiechnął się liżąc Gaare po nosku i powiedział.

- Dobranoc Gaara-chan.

Taanuki odwrócił się i podchodząc do Itachiego pociągnął go za nogawkę chcąc aby się schylił.

- Dobranoc Sasu-chan – powiedział liżąc Sasuke po uchu, który zarumienił się odrobinkę.

Widząc, że Gaara czeka, aż Sasuke również zrobi to co on.

- Dobranoc Gaara-chan - szepnął nieco speszony Sasuke i wychylając się nieco z ramion brata polizał Tanuki po małej skroni.

Zadowolony z siebie Gaara podbiegł do ojca wyciągając do niego ręce, czekając aż go podniesie. Wychodząc z biura Sandaime i Shukaku z rodziną poszli do domu Hokage, a Iruka z Naruto skierował się do swojego mieszkania. Nagle zatrzymał się.

- Itachi – zaczął Iruka – myślę, że najlepiej będzie jak spędzicie tę noc u mnie.

- Hai – Itachi uśmiechnął się do Sasuke – Sasu-chan podoba ci się pomysł spania razem z Naru-chan?

- Hai! Hai! – uradował się chłopiec podskakując radośnie w ramionach brata.

„ Będzie to ostatnia i jedyna noc – pomyślał Itachi smutno spoglądając na Naruto – jaką spędzimy z Naru-chan zanim wróci do siebie. Iruka-sensei zaprosił nas, aby odpowiednio pożegnać się z Kitsune… _**Watashi-no chiisai Kitsune… itsuka watashi-no**_ …."

Itachi w nieco gorszym samopoczuciu szedł za Iruka-sensei do jego domu.

- Itachi-kun? – zapytał nagle Iruka wyrywając go z rozmyślań.

- Tak? – Itachi zrównał się z nim krokiem, tak że chłopcy szli teraz między nimi trzymając się za ręce i śmiejąc się od ucha do ucha.

- Za miesiąc masz misję, prawda?

- Hai… - Itachi przybliżył się jeszcze do Iruki chcąc mocniej ochronić małego Kitsune. Z chwilą wyjścia z budynku ludzie zaczęli dziwnie na nich patrzyć, a szczególnie na małego blondynka.

- Więc będziemy widzieć się za miesiąc… - Iruka uśmiechnął się widząc nadzieję w oczach młodego Uchiha.

Chwycili malców w ramiona i skacząc na dachy zaczęli szybko się przemieszczać w kierunku domu Iruki.

Po dotarciu na miejsce Iruka zajął się kolacją, a Itachi wziął malców do kąpieli. Ciepła woda powoli wlewała się do wanny.

- Oniichan! – zawołał Sasuke rozbierając się powoli – ja chcę duuużo bąbelków i piany.

- … - Itachi zaśmiał się cicho – jak zawsze Sasu-chan – powiedział ścigając kamizelkę i koszulkę - w każdej twojej kąpieli jest dużo piany także nawet cię nie widać.

- Tachi-chan – odezwał się Naruto – nie mogę … - zaczął ciągnąć za pas kimona – dać sobie rady z moim ubrankiem.

Itachi klęknął w samych już tylko spodniach przy Naruto pomagając mu wyswobodzić się z kimona. Widząc, że jego brat jest już gotowy do mycia podał mu myjkę z mydłem i powiedział.

- Sasu-chan umyj się, a jak skończysz to wskakuj do wanny – spojrzał na brata, który uśmiechnięty pokiwał głową i szybko zaczął namydlać swoje małe ciałko.

- Głupie kimono – narzekał Naru-chan nie mogąc się z niego wyswobodzić. Widząc nieporadne ruchy małego Kitsune, Itachi chwycił malca w ramiona i sadzając go sobie na kolanach odsunął jego drobne rączki i z anielską cierpliwością zaczął ściągać kolejne warstwy ubrania demonka.

W między czasie Sasuke wskoczył do wanny.

- Hajaku oniichan, Naru-chan – zaczął łapać uciekające bąbelki z piany – za chwilę uciekną wszystkie bąbelki i już nie będzie – śmiał się w niebogłosy Sasuke.

- _**Chotto matte **_– zawołał Naruto śmiejąc się do Sasuke – jeszcze chwilkę i zaraz do ciebie dołączymy…Acha ha ha to … łaskocze …Tachi-chan… ha ha .

Śmiał się mały Kitsune kiedy Itachi zaczął myć jego małe ciałko po uporaniu się z ubraniem.

Sasuke popatrzył na brata i Naru-chan jak rozebrani się myją. Nie był zazdrosny. Wiedział, że Naru-chan jest za mały żeby samemu się umyć więc oniichan musiał go umyć. „ Ja już jestem duży, więc sam się umyłem – pomyślał Sasu-chan – ale Naru-chan jest mały i ktoś musi go myć ". Sasuke obrócił się i zaczął ponownie łapać bąbelki.

- Naru-chan usiądź teraz na stołeczku, a ja ci umyję głowę – mały Kitsune przychylił lekko główkę myśląc.

- Ale mi jest dobrze u Tachi-chan na kolanach – powiedział w końcu – nie chcę schodzić.

Mówiąc to wtulił mocno swoje małe plecki w Itachiego i zamruczał cichutko.

- Naru-chan – pochylił się Itachi szeptając cicho do uszka Naruto, które drgnęło rozkosznie na sam dźwięk głosu starszego – zrobimy tak – zaproponował Itachi - Ja umyję ci włosy, a później ty umyjesz mi plecy. Co ty na to?

- Hai! – uradował się Naru-chan od razu zeskakując z kolan czarnowłosego i siadając na małym stołeczku.

- _**Kitaisuru**_ Tachi-chan! – zawołał radośnie mały demonek.

Itachi pochylił się lekko nad Kitsune i chwytając go za twarzyczkę uniósł do góry. Wielkie, roześmiane lazurowe oczy spoglądały ufnie na niego. Starszy Uchiha uśmiechnął się całując Naru-chan lekko w nosek, który zarumienił się rozkosznie na takie okazanie czułości ze strony starszego. Spuszczając niewinnie oczęta zawstydzony Kitsune poddał się całkowicie przyjemnemu zabiegowi mycia głowy.

- Puurrr…. Purrr … - zaczął mruczeć rozkosznie lisek, kiedy Itachi masował jego głowę przechodząc do wrażliwych uszu – Tachi…. Purrr….channn….

- Tak Naru-chan? – drażnił się z małym Itachi zaczynając spłukiwać pianę z pięknych, długich włosów Naruto.

- Ja… - zaczął niepewnie demonek - … ja wiem, że jutro… - zasmucił się na samą myśl o rozstaniu z dopiero co poznanymi przyjaciółmi - … jutro wracam do …. Domu…

- Naru-chan – westchnął zasmucony również Itachi.

- … - Naruto obrócił się i pocałował Itachiego w miejsce gdzie go wcześniej ugryzł.

- Rozumiem… - pochylił się nad wyczekującą twarzyczka demonka.

Pocałował go w czubek noska, przymknięte powieki, czoło, aż w końcu dotarł do ucha i…

- Mheeww… - zakwilił cichutko Naruto czując jak jego Tachi-chan wgryza się w jego wrażliwe uszko.

Po chwili Itachi wypuścił umęczone uszko i ostrożnie zaczął zlizywać cieknącą jeszcze gdzie niegdzie krew.

- Jestem taki szczęśliwy – uśmiechnął się Naruto przytulając mocno do Tachi-chan.

- Tachi-chan twoje plecy – przypomniał sobie nagle mały demonek.

Itachi uśmiechnął się i bez słowa odwrócił pozwalając małemu umyć jego plecy.

- Nareszcie – ucieszył się Sasuke jak jego oniichan i Naru-cham weszli do wanny.

Itachi opierając się plecami o wannę rozluźnił się pozwalając demonkowi usiąść na jego kolanach. Gładząc jego puszyste ogony Itachi obserwował każdy najmniejszy ruch Kitsune, który bawił się pianą razem z Sasu-chan.

- Jesteście gotowi? – zapytał Iruka wchodząc do łazienki. Na jego usta wypełznął uśmiech zadowolenia widząc jak chłopcy kąpią się razem. „ Naprawdę piękna scenka – nadal się uśmiechając pomyślał Iruka – Itachi z lekko przymkniętymi oczami pieści ogony małego Kitsune siedzącego na nim. Sasuke bawi się pianą, która zresztą powoli zaczyna już znikać, a mały Naru-chan robi rogi na głowie Sasu-chan z piany ".

- Kawaiiii!! – nie mógł się powstrzymać Iruka.

- Czy kolacja już gotowa? – zapytał Itachi dopiero teraz zauważając obecność Iruki.

- Hai! – powiedział Iruka nadal się szczerząc jak szaleniec – wyskakujcie z wody i wskakujcie w ciuszki i jeść. A to już!

- A i jeszcze jedno – zatrzymał się w drzwiach kładąc ubranie na szafce – tutaj są ubrania na do spania. Myślę, że będą dobre.

- _**Arigato**_ – odezwał się Itachi wychodząc z wanny.

- Ohww! – zajęczeli rozczarowani chłopcy na samą myśl, że muszą już zakończyć zabawę.

Po zjedzeniu kolacji chłopcy położyli się spać w jednym łóżku tuląc się mocno do siebie. Naruto lekko się dąsając, że Tachi-chan jeszcze się nie położył do spania, zasnął momentalnie jak tylko przyłożył główkę do poduszki. Dwie godziny później, po tym jak Itachi pomógł Iruce w pakowaniu wśliznął się do łóżka obok Naru-chan, który jak tylko poczuł ciepło Itachiego przysunął się do niego mocniej i spał dalej spokojnie, aż do rana.

Przy bramie wyjściowej z KonahaGakure mały Sasu-chan stał i płakał zanosząc się spazmatycznym szlochem.

- _**Do:shite**_? … Do:shite ?!– dopytywał się Sasuke.

- Uspokój się Sasu-chan – Itachi uspokajająco gładził włosy ototo – Naru-chan musi wrócić do domu…

Słysząc smutek w głosie brata Sasuke uspokoił się na tyle, aby podejść do płaczącego Naru-chan i uściskać go mocno.

- Nie zapomnij mnie – płakał młody Ushiha tuląc do siebie roztrzęsionego Kitsune. Obok niego stał mały tanuki, zaglądając swoimi morskimi oczami prosto w onyksowe Sasuke.

- _**Itsuka**_! – rozpaczał Kitsune żegnając nowego przyjaciela.

Gaara podszedł do Sasuke, kiedy mały blondwłosy demonek powędrował do Itachiego.

- Sasu-chan … - zaczął niepewnie Gaara – nie płacz… na pewno się jeszcze zobaczymy…

- _**H**_…_**hai**_…_**demo**_…_**aida**_?

- W swoim czasie – szepnął Shukaku mierzwiąc włosy Sasuke – musisz dużo ćwiczyć, żebyś był silny i zdolny do obrony tych co kochasz.

- Będę dużo ćwiczył – Sasuke spojrzał na demona – i będę tak silny jak oniichan…

- Tak, jestem tego pewien…

Naruto obejmował mocno Itachiego nie chcąc go puścić.

- Tachi-chan… chlip… ja …nie chcę iść… chlip… do domu….

- Spójrz na mnie Naru-chan – Naruto podniósł główkę spoglądając załzawionymi oczami na Itachiego. Ogony demonka obejmowały ich szczelnie, małe rączki zarzucone na szyję.

- Nie płacz… - westchnął chłopak – za około miesiąc spotkamy się znowu… a teraz głowa do góry i uśmiechnij się.

- Honto:no? – dopytywał się Kitsune z nadzieją w głosie.

- Hai, ale to będzie nasza tajemnica … nasza i Iruki-sensei.

- … - Naruto nieco w lepszym humorze polizał Tachi-chan po ustach parę razy i w końcu pocałował.

- _**… itsuka watashi-no **_Tachi-chan… - szepnął cicho demonek.

- _**… itsuka watashi-no**_ Naru-chan… - uśmiechnął się czarnowłosy widząc nad głową spojrzenia obecnych. – zmykaj do Iruki – powiedział wypuszczając go z objęć.

Naruto wdrapał się na Iruke i mocno do niego przytulając powiedział.

- Iru-chan cieszę się, że idziesz ze mną – znowu zaczął płakać lisek.

- Ja też Naru-chan … ja też…

Powoli grupka demonów i jeden człowiek zaczęła się oddalać od wioski.

- NARU-CHAN… GAARA-CHAN … !! - krzyczał Sasuke biegnąc za nimi – NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE MNIEEE!! – Sasuke przewrócił się nie mogąc nadążyć za swoimi przyjaciółmi.

- ITSUKAAA!! – krzyknęli równocześnie Naru-chan będący w ramionach delfinka i Gaara-chan znajdujący się w objęciach oto:san – ITSUUKAAA SASU-CHAN!!

Z rozciętych kolan zaczęła cieknąć krew, ale chłopiec na to nie zwracał uwagi. Dopiero co pożegnał się ze swoimi demonkami, a już za nimi tęsknił.

Tak oto rozeszły się losy Naru-chan, Gaara-chan i Sasu-chan. Dopiero za kilka lat ich losy znowu się połączą, ale czy będą jeszcze wtedy przyjaciółmi? A może będę wrogami…?

_**Słownik:**_

_**Iku dasu? - **_jaki problem?

_**Kou dato? - **_jak to?

_**Iie – **_nie

_**Arayuru – **_wszystko

_**Iyashii**_ _**yo kurai**_ _**aigansuru?**_ _**- **_Rozumiesz o co proszę?

_**Tonchiki – **_tępak

_**Bakayaro: - **_głuptak

_**Baka – **_idiota

_**Hankai - **_ niedorozwinięty

_**Honto:no – **_naprawdę

_**Nekomu atarimae - **_śpij dobrze

_**Itsuka watashi-no - **_tylko mój

_**Chotto matte - **_czekaj chwile

_**Kitaisuru – **_czekam

_**Arigato **_**– **dzięki

_**Do:shite – **_dlaczego

_**Itsuka – **_nigdy

_**hai**_…_**demo**_…_**aida – **_tak… ale…kiedy


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4 – „Te-ni-maenai akkan … ( niesforny urwis…) "

_**Rozdział 4 – „Te-ni-maenai akkan … ( niesforny urwis…) "**_

- Gdzie on jest? – dopytywał się wściekły Iruka.

- I-Iruka-san! – podskoczyła blond-włosa dziewczynka o niebieskich oczach łapiąc się za szybko bijące serduszko – Ale się wystraszyłam…

- Ino nie mam czasu na wasze gierki – coraz bardziej złościł się brunet – mów gdzie on jest i to już!

- Ale kto? – zapytała niewinnie dziewczynka.

- Naruto! – krzyknął Iruka schylając się do poziomy siedmioletniej blondynki – A teraz powiedz… gdzie on jest.

Słysząc w głosie Iruki-san niewypowiedzianą groźbę Ino spojrzała na niego i szeptając cichutko powiedziała.

- W kuchni…

- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się do niej brunet wyprostowując się powoli – trzeba było tak od razu, a nie zwlekać do ostatniej chwili.

-… - przytaknęła dziewczynka głową, nerwowo przełykając ślinę obróciła się szybko na pięcie i odbiegła. „ Iru-chan może być naprawdę straszny kiedy chce – pomyślała Ino na wspomnienie wyrazu twarzy bruneta – biedny Naru-chan dostanie za swoje. – zachichotał wesoło - Muszę szybko biec i go ostrzec."

Blond włosy demonek siedział spokojnie w kuchni na stołku energicznie machając małymi nóżkami, z nad stołu wystawały tylko jego lisie uszy, które poruszały się ze złością jak również jego ogony „ nie cierpię tego – denerwował się Naruto – jestem tak mały, że nawet siedząc na stołku przy stole mnie nie widać. Jak mam być władczy i groźny kiedy nawet mysz się ze mnie śmieje! "

- Naru-chan co się stało? – zapytał Gaara spoglądając na niego z uwagą.

- Co się stało?! – zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej mały Kitsune odwracając się w stronę Gaary – Powiem ci co się stało!

- Nie denerwuj się Naru-chan – zaczął uspokajać go Gaara.

- Jak mam się nie denerwować jak ten _**baka **_(głupi) Kakashi-sensei powiedział, że jestem _**kawaii chiisai Kitsune!! **_(słodkim małym liskiem)

Krzyki małego demonka przyciągały uwagę pracujących w kuchni, którzy z uśmiechem na twarzy spojrzeli na swojego ukochanego małego władcę. Tak to był właśnie ich kochany lisek. Rozwrzeszczany, głośny, humorzasty i co najważniejsze śliczny jak z obrazka. Do dzisiaj nie mogą się nadziwić skąd wzięła się uroda demonka. Owszem Lord Kyuubi był przystojny, a matka Naruto, Kushina, była piękną lisicą, ale żadne z nich nie miało tej niewinności i czystości co mały, a znali ich od maleńkości i dobrze pamiętali małych szkrabów Kyuubiego i Kushine. Więc jak … jakim cudem ten mały Kitsune stał się tak rozkosznie cudowny? Na to pytanie nikt nie znał odpowiedzi.

- Oto:san? – zapytał chłopiec z pełną buzią – dlaczego Naru-chan jest zły?

- Nie Naru-chan Chouji, tylko Naruto-sama – westchnął zrezygnowany szef kuchni kręcąc głową niezadowolony na z pouchwalanie się syna z ich władcą.

- Daj spokój Choumaru – odezwała się średniego wieku kobieta o miedzianych włosach – wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że nasz mały _**akkan**_ (urwis) – spojrzała na dąsającego się demonka – ma za nic formalności, a wręcz ich nienawidzi.

- Tak wiem, że masz rację Karin, ale mimo wszystko … - spojrzał na Kitsune, który krzyczał na małego Tanuki - … no nie wiem.

Westchnął przeciągle starszy Akimichi wracając do przerwanej pracy. Starsza blondynka objęła swojego męża w pasie, a przynajmniej próbowała.

- Mógłbyś schudnąć Choumaru – zażartowała Karin – nie jestem w stanie całego cię objąć…

- Jakoś w nocy ci to nie przeszkadzało – obrócił się łapiąc swoją małżonkę w ramiona - a tak poza tym to wystarczy, że obejmiesz tylko tą najważniejszą część, która wymaga największej uwagi.

- Ha ha ha … jesteś nie znośny … - kręciła głową zdegustowana na słowa męża – zupełnie jak małe dziecko…

- Uhh! – odezwał się nagle Chouji – przestańcie! Nie mam ochoty słuchać o tym co robicie w nocy, a teraz dzięki waszej rozmowie mam to przed oczami!! FUJJJ….!!

- Jeszcze tu jesteś? – udał zdziwienie starszy Akimichi.

- Synku – zaczęła Karin – nie masz co obrzydzać, w końcu i ty też będziesz przez to przechodził…

- Nigdy… - sapnął przerażony chłopak.

- A właśnie, że tak… - zaczął się z nim droczyć ojciec wypuszczając Karin z objęć.

- Nie…!!

- Tak – kontynuował starszy.

- Nie … nie … nie!! – przytykając ręce do uszu Chouji kręcił mocno głową.

Rodzice chłopca cicho chichotali na naiwność syna.

- No dobra – przerwał nagle Choumaru obracając syna w stronę Naruto – jeśli jesteś ciekaw dlaczego Naruto-sama jest zły, to idź i go zapytaj.

- Dobrze oto:san – odezwał się chłopiec szybko zapominając o dyskusji z ojcem.

- Jak na swoje dziewięć lat to zachowuje się bardzo dziecinnie – westchnęła cicho Karin spoglądając z wyrzutem na męża.

- Masz coś konkretnego na myśli – udał niewinnego Choumaru.

- On zachowuje się zupełnie jak ty w jego wieku…

- Phiii… - udał obrażonego starszy Akimichi.

- Zupełnie jak dziecko…

- Naru-chan!! Naru-chan!! Naru-chaaannnn…!!

Na donośny głos blondynki równocześnie obróciły się dwie głowy zaciekawionych demonków. Zimne spojrzenie Tanuki powędrowało do rozwrzeszczanej blondynki, która przerwała jego ważną rozmowę z małym Kitsune.

- O co chodzi Ino-chan? – zapytał zaciekawiony demonek unosząc wielkie, lazurowe oczęta na nią.

- Uciekaj! – dyszała ciężko dziewczynka ciągnąc _**chiisai Kitsune**_ (małego lisa) za rękaw jego kimona – Iru-chan wie, że ukrywasz się w kuchni… - mówiła Ino nadal energicznie ciągnąc go za rękaw - … i … i właśnie tu idzie…!

- Zostaw! – oburzył się Gaara na takie bezpośrednie traktowanie Naru-chan. _**Kare-no**_ (jego) Naru-chan. Uderzył blondynkę po rączce, która szybko cofnęła uderzoną rączkę masując ją mocno. W jej oczach stanęły łzy „ nie – pomyślała Ino – nie pokażę mu jak jego zachowanie mnie boli. To, że jest synem Lorda Shukaku nie oznacza, że może robić co mu się tylko podoba. Nie ze mną! " Hardo patrzyła w niewiarygodnie intensywne zielone oczy Gaary, które błyszczały niebezpiecznym blaskiem. Mimo różnicy wieku jaka między nimi była, Gaara był tego samego wzrostu co Ino, przez co z łatwością spoglądał w jej niebieskie oczy. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę łapiąc Naru-chan za małą rączkę. Gaara warknął niezadowolony.

- Gaara-chan musimy uciekać!! – krzyknął przerażony Naruto łapiąc się łapkami za głowę, dobrze pamiętał co może zrobić delfinek kiedy jest zły – Iru-chan … Iru-chan się na mnie pogniewał… - zakwilił mały.

- Co zrobiłeś? – zapytał spokojnie Tanuki odciągając Naruto od dziewczynki, która wcale nie była z tego zadowolona – znowu spłatałeś mu psikusa?

- Uummm… - przestępując nerwowo z nogi na nogę, Naruto zerkał co chwilę w stronę drzwi sprawdzając czy nie ma w nich jeszcze Iruki – ja tylko … chciałem…

Cicho i bezszelestnie Iruka wszedł do kuchni i stanął za małym _**erufu**_ (psotnikiem) , który pochłonięty rozmową z Tanuki nawet go nie zauważył.

- Taak? – zapytał naglący cichy głos zza pleców Kitsune.

Naruto przełknął gwałtownie ślinę obracając się powoli, widząc kto za nim stoi zaczął się wycofywać z marnym efektem.

Iruka mocno chwycił go za nadgarstek ciągnąc za sobą.

- Iru-chan… - zaczął niewinnie Naruto. Nie dostając odpowiedzi jakiej się spodziewał ponowił próbę – delfinku…

- Tylko mi tu nie delfinkuj! – krzyknął Iruka przystając na korytarzu, który prowadził do jego części zamku.

- _**Demo… demo…**_ (ale) – wielkie oczy Kitsune zaczęły się napełniać łzami. Robiąc błagalne kocie oczka spojrzał na Iruke.

- Nie ma … żadnego ale… - powiedział brunet.

- Iruka-san… – zaczął Gaara, który poszedł za nimi obawiając się o los swojego małego _**kokaku **_(przyjaciela).

- Gaara-kun – westchnął ciężko Iruka – nie zrobię mu krzywdy – spojrzał w uspokajające się oczy Tanuki – nie mógłbym, a tak poza tym to czeka nas długa rozmowa na temat zachowania względem starszych.

Ostatnie zdanie Iruka skierował do nadal przestraszonego Naruto. Spoglądając na czerwono-włosego demona stojącego nadal u boku blondynka pokręcił głową i chwytając go również za rączkę kontynuując drogę do swoich pokoi.

Gaara z lekko zauważalnym uśmiechem na ustach uścisnął delikatnie dłoń Iruki, który jak tylko poczuł niepewny uścisk demonka spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem na ustach. Naruto zdezorientowany nieco zachowaniem Iruki i Gaary spoglądał niepewnie z jednego na drugiego nie wiedząc co o tym sądzić. „ Dlaczego Iru-chan i Gaara-chan uśmiechają się do siebie?" – zastanawiał się mały wychylając główkę zaciekawiony.

- Dlaczego? – padło pytanie Naruto.

- Huh? – zdziwił się nieco Iruka. Jednak widząc zaciśnięte usteczka blond-włosego demonka i jego poważną minę skierowaną na niego i Gaare od razu zrozumiał.

- Cieszę się, że Gaara-kun nareszcie mnie zaakceptował jako twojego opiekuna – zatrzymując się przy drzwiach do ich celu, Iruka zmierzwił długie włosy Kitsune – w końcu jest bardzo opiekuńczy względem ciebie.

- Gaara-chan – Naruto obrócił się w stronę Tanuki chwytając go obiema rączkami za ręce. Uniósł niewinne spojrzenie lazurowych oczu na zielone tęczówki _**kokaku **_(przyjaciela) i szepnął – jak można nie akceptować delfinka?

- Naru-chan… _**boku**_ (ja) _**kou**_ (chciałem) upewnić się, że po moim wyjeździe będziesz w dobrych rękach – powiedział uspokajająco Gaara ciągnąc demonka za Iruką, który właśnie wchodził do pokoju.

- Siadajcie łobuzy – Gaara groźnie popatrzył na Iruke mając cały czas przed oczami jak pewien niesforny delfinek traci swoją płetwę. Nie zwracając uwagi na okrutne spojrzenia rudzielca, Iruka poklepał miejsca na kanapie obok siebie, gdzie chłopcy zaraz usiedli, a raczej Gaara usiadł, a Naruto z trudnością się wdrapał rumieniąc się przy tym słodko.

- Już! – zawołał radośnie Kitsune kładąc główkę na ramieniu delfinka. Gaara usadowił się wygodniej i czekał cierpliwie, aż Iruka-san zacznie mówić.

Zimne spojrzenie czarnowłosego o wężowych oczach uważnie obserwowało stojącego przed nim białowłosego nastolatka w okularach. Jego długie włosy związane czarną wstążką przy szyi pięknie kontrastowały ze sobą uwydatniając spokojną urodę chłopaka. Niepewne spojrzenie czarnych oczu białowłosego, ani na chwilę nie opuściło intensywnego spojrzenia wężowo-okiego wiedząc, że od tego może zależeć jego przyszłość u boku Orachimaru-sama. Smukła postawna sylwetka chłopaka sprawiała, że Orochimaru chętnie przesuwał po niej wzrokiem i mimo wielu ubrań jakie chłopak miał na sobie, wyraźnie dało się dostrzec zarys jego mięśni. Wężowo-oki zmieniając pozycję, w której do tej pory siedział, ułożył się wygodniej na kanapie kładąc plecy o oparcie zakładając nogę na nogę.

Jego spojrzenie ani na chwilę nie opuściło smukłego ciała czternastoletniego chłopaka.

- Dlaczego tu jesteś? – zapytał spokojnym głosem.

Dziwne pytanie wężowo-okiego wybiło chłopaka z zamyślenia. Nadal spoglądając na czarnowłosego, nastolatek nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę i lekko unosząc głowę powiedział.

- Kiedy widziałem walkę Orochimaru-sama z Kyuubim … - denerwując się nachalnym spojrzeniem Sannina chłopak drgnął lekko kiedy noga wężowo-okiego przesunęła się po jego łydce - … zapragnąłem zostać twoim uczniem O…

- Co masz mi do zaoferowania? – przerwał mu Orochimaru sugestywnie przesuwając swoją nogę wyżej. Białowłosy zadrżał nie tego się spodziewając.

- … J-ja – zająknął się nastolatek – jestem medykiem bardzo dobrze wyszkolonym… - cofając się nieznacznie kontynuował – zdolnościami przewyższam Tsunade…

Na słowa białowłosego Orochimaru wyraźnie się zainteresował zaprzestając drażnienia chłopaka.

- Skąd ta pewność? – pochylił się opierając łokcie na kolanach – I kto o tym wie?

- Nikt… - odparł spokojnie chłopak – … po odejściu Tsunade od umierającego, zabrałem go do siebie i używając całej mojej wiedzy jaką posiadam uleczyłem go.

- A więc mam tylko twoje słowa na potwierdzenie… - ułożył się z powrotem wygodnie na kanapie.

- _**Hai**_ (tak) Orochimaru-sama – wykorzystując chwilową nieuwagę Sannina chłopak rozejrzał się po pokoju.

Okna przysłonięte czarnymi kotarami całkowicie zasłaniały widok na zewnątrz, przy oknie stało wielkie dębowe biurko z lampką i poukładanymi papierami na nim, na środku pokoju stała ława, po jej lewej stronie stały dwa fotele, po prawej stronie kanapa, na której obecnie siedział Orochimaru. Obok ławy, w miejscu gdzie stał stała pufa, a naprzeciwko niej druga, całość była z czarnej skóry. Wszystkie meble w pokoju były z czarnego drewna, jak również biblioteczka na lewej ścianie i barek na prawej ścianie. Jedyna różnica jaka się odznaczała w wyposażeniu pokoju od pozostałych przytłaczających mebli, z wyjątkiem biurka, to była podłoga, która była wyłożona dębową boazerią i niewielki dywan znajdujący się pod ławą o odcieniu ciemnego złota.

Spojrzał na powrót na Orochimaru, który pochłaniał go wzrokiem. Przełknął gwałtownie ślinę.

„ Tak – pomyślał Orochimaru – jest odpowiedni. Wręcz idealny z jednym małym szczegółem … to nie jest _**watashi-no **_(mój) Naru-chan. O tak już nie mogę się doczekać kiedy to piękne złote ciałko będzie się wiło z rozkoszy pode mną i błagało o więcej. Jeszcze tylko parę lat i mały Kitsune będzie mój. _**Itsuka watashi-no**_ (tylko mój). " Sanin czując uciążliwy ucisk w swoim kroczu, spojrzał w dół i uśmiechnął się lubieżnie, już wiedząc co zrobić z jego małym problemem.

- Jak masz na imię? – zapytał podnosząc wzrok na chłopaka, który właśnie zauważył duże wybrzuszenie w spodniach Orochimaru.

Rumieniąc się nieznacznie powiedział.

- Kabuto… - cofnął się odruchowo na dotyk dłoni Sanina na swojej nodze.

- A co dalej? – przejechał dłonią w górę masując zmysłowo udo chłopaka.

- Ya… - sapnął czując jak Orochimaru coraz śmielej pieści jego ciało - …Yakushi.

- Dobrze, a teraz … – kładąc na pasie Kabuto dłoń, przyciągnął go do siebie i zmusił aby klęknął między jego nogami – … bądź grzecznym chłopcem i zajmij się moim problemem.

Kabuto klęczał przez chwilę nieruchomo i nie wiedząc co ma robić, spojrzał pytająco na Orochimaru.

- Czyżbyś był prawiczkiem? – zadrwił Sannin wywołując wielki rumieniec na twarzy białowłosego.

- Hmmm… - uniósł w zadowoleniu brwi - Jaka przyjemna niespodzianka… - pochylił się nad Kabuto i ściągając mu okulary szepnął prosto w usta nastolatka - … idealnie… będę tym, który odbierze twoje dziewictwo… ha ha ha… i na pewno nie będę delikatny i czuły…

Wpijając się gwałtownie w usta młodszego Orochimaru zaczął rozbierać chłopaka. Ściągając powoli i drażniąco każdą część ubrania Kabuto, wężowooki nie mógł się nadziwić na piękne ciało nastolatka, które tak cudownie reagowało na jego dotyk. Kciukiem przejechał po sutku, który od razu stwardniał wyrywając z ust Kabuto przeciągły jęk. Jego niewinna wrażliwość świadczyła o braku wiedzy na temat rozkoszy jak można zaznać z rąk drugiej osoby.

- Rozkoszny… - szepnął Orochimaru biorąc drugi sutek do ust, nadal drażniąc wcześniejszy ręką.

- AAhh… - jęknął Kabuto, odchylił głowę do tyłu ciężko oddychając.

- Tak – powiedział czarnowłosy wgryzając się w odsłoniętą szyję chłopaka – jęcz i proś o więcej. Błagaj mnie…

- N… nie…- jęknął cicho Kabuto czując przytłaczający ból na szyi – pro…proszę…

- Tak, błagaj … - oderwał się od jego szyi nastolatka kładąc się z powrotem na skórzanej kanapie.

Orochimaru odpiął spodnie i zsuwając je nieco z bioder chwycił chłopaka za szyję i przyciągając go w stronę swojego krocza powiedział.

- Wiesz co masz robić – Kabuto przytaknął głową bojąc się kolejnego bólu jaki Sannin mógł mu zadać.

- Hai … Orochimaru-sama…

Chwytając sztywny członek Sannina w swoje dłonie zaczął powoli nimi poruszać wywołując przeciągły jęk u Orochimaru.

- Kabuto – spojrzał groźnie na nastolatka.

- Hai… - pochylił się nad nabrzmiałą męskością wężowookiego i zamykając oczy, jednym pewnym ruchem wziął go całego w usta „NIE!! – krzyczał wewnętrznie Kabuto – nie chcę… to nie miało być tak…"

- Grzeczny chłopiec.

Naruto siedział na kanapie z główką na kolanach Iruki. Uszy miał położone po sobie, a ogony nerwowo machały drażniąc Gaare po twarzy. W końcu Tanuki nie wytrzymał i chwycił niesforne ogony Kitsune w mocnym uścisku.

- Gaara-chan – jęknął Naruto podnosząc głowę z kolan Iruki i ze łzami w oczach obrócił się w stronę Tanuki – _**a…are**_ _**Itaii**_ (to boli)…

Mały demon wystraszył się, że teraz Naru-chan już nie będzie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego ponieważ zrobił mu krzywdę.

- Naru-chan – Tanuki złapał blond włosego demonka w ramiona i przyciągając go mocno do siebie przytulił się do jego małej szyjki pocierają noskiem – Naru-chan nie chciałem… przepraszam…

- Gaara-chan … aha …ha…ha – zaczął się śmiać Naruto - … to łaskocze…

Iruka obserwując poczynania małych demonków powoli zaczął się uspokajać. Patrząc na radosny świergot Naruto i śmiałe poczynania Gaary, oparł głowę na oparciu i spokojnie czekał, aż dwa malce się uspokoją. „ _**Aiu kawaii **_(tacy słodcy) – pomyślał Iruka – tylko dlaczego Naruto ciągle robi te psikusy? "

- Nie gniewasz się Naru-chan? – zapytał Gaara pocierając nadal noskiem o kruchą szyjkę Kitsune, zatapiając ręce w długich, złotych włosach – Nie chciałem zrobić ci krzywdy…

- Gaara-chan … już w porządku – uśmiechnięty Naruto chwycił rączkę rudzielca i wdrapując się na kolano uśmiechniętego Iruki pociągnął go za sobą.

Zdezorientowany Gaara spojrzał spłoszony na Iruke, który uśmiechnął się i wciągnął go na drugie kolano.

- Iru-chan… - uśmiechnął się delikatnie Tanuki i wtulił w ciepłe ramiona Iruki.

- Prawda, że delfinek jest cieplutki i tulaśny? – zapytał wesoło demonek.

- Hai… - przytaknął Gaara ściskając rączkę Naruto.

- Naruto … - zaczął Iruka głaszcząc główki demonków – dlaczego?

W między czasie Gaara objął swoim ogonem rękę Iruki, która go obejmowała.

- Delfinku… - Naru schował główkę w zgięciu ramienia opiekuna i przepraszającym gestem przejechał dwoma ogonami po obejmującej go ręce, a resztą ogonów przycisnął siebie i Gaare bardziej do Iruki. Tworząc w ten sposób ciepły, puszysty ogonowy kocyk - … _**boku itsuka**_ (ja tylko) chciałem…

Iruka westchnął ciężko zastanawiając się co ma z nim zrobić.

- Naruto… czy ty wiesz, że przez twoją akcję – spojrzał poważnie na Kitsune – mam teraz Kakachiego na karku?

- Nie chciałem …. – powiedział płaczliwym głosikiem Naruto - … chciałem tylko zobaczyć czy można stracić życie po przez krwotok z nosa.

- Ale dlaczego Iru-chan? – zdziwił się Gaara.

Naruto wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu od razu zapominając o łzach.

- Kilka dni temu – zaczął opowiadać Naruto – kiedy przechodziłem koło łaźni zauważyłem jak Kakashi stoi przy lekko uchylonych drzwiach i kogoś obserwuje.

Naruto upewniając się, że ma na sobie pełną uwagę słuchających kontynuował.

- Zakradłem się po cichu do niego i przeszedłem pod jego nogami …

- I … - dopytywał się Iruka.

Naruto obrócił się twarzą do delfinka.

- Ty tam byłeś Iru-chan.

- Cooo!! – krzyknął wściekły Iruka – Ten_** hentai **_(zboczeniec) mnie podglądał!!

Naruto i Gaara cicho zachichotali porozumiewawczo na siebie spoglądając dobrze wiedząc, że to nie był pierwszy raz. Prawdę mówiąc to wszyscy na zamku wiedzieli o obsesyjnej fascynacji Kakashiego pewnym słodkim delfinkiem. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem tej najważniejszej osoby.

- Hai… i do tego z nosa kapała mu krew…i …

- Chyba się domyślam reszty – westchnął zrezygnowany Iruka.

- Więc kiedy zaczął mnie drażnić – udał obrażonego Naruto – i mówić, że jestem malutki jak na swój wiek… to … to się zdenerwowałem…i …

- I postanowiłeś przyprawić go o zawał moją nagością… - zakończył za Kitsune, Iruka.

- Coś koło tego – spuścił głowę demonek.

- Ale – zaczął się zastanawiać Gaara – czegoś mi tutaj brakuje…

- Co masz na myśli – zapytał Iruka.

- Skąd Hatake-san wiedział, że będziesz się mył dzisiaj w łaźni Iru-chan?

- Właśnie skąd? – zapytał Iruka wiedząc o co chodzi Tanuki.

- … - Naruto zaczął się wiercić nerwowo na kolanach Iruki – Yyy … tak jakoś wyszło…

- Wyszło? – Iruka uniósł główkę demonka do góry – Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że mu niechcący napomknąłeś o moim planie kąpieli?

- Nie gniewaj się delfinku – powiedział przepraszająco Naruto łapiąc w swoje małe rączki dużą dłoń Iruki - … ale warto było zobaczyć minę Kakashiego kiedy cię zobaczył wychodzącego nago z wanny.

Gaara cicho zachichotał „ cały Naru-chan " – pomyślał.

- Taaa – uśmiechnął się pod nosem brunet – i co… znalazłeś odpowiedź na swoje pytanie?

- Hai! – odparł wesoło Naruto – Można umrzeć na wykrwawienie się poprzez krwotok z nosa. Zwłaszcza na widok nagiego, rozgrzanego, ociekającą wodą ciała i mokrych włosów pięknie układających się przy twarzy i …

- Naruto! – oburzył się brunet.

Demonki szybko zeskoczyły z kolan Iruki i biegnąc do drzwi Naruto jeszcze zawołał.

- Iru-chan powinieneś chodzić w rozpuszczonych włosach – uśmiechnął się szeroko demonek – wyglądasz ślicznie w rozpuszczonych…

- Zmykajcie mi stąd, ale już!

- Hai!!- krzyknęły radośnie demonki wybiegając na korytarz.

- _**Te-ni-maenai akkan**_ (niesforny urwis)– uśmiechał się pod nosem Iruka.

Białowłosy chłopak leżał na skórzanej kanapie w ciemnym pokoju ciężko dysząc. Blade pośladki wysoko uniesione w górze, głowa i ramiona spoczywająca na kanapie, a raczej mocno przyciśnięte przez brutalny uchwyt pochylającego się nad nim wężowo-okiego. Kabuto cicho jęczał modląc się w duchu, aby ten horror w końcu się skończył. Niestety nie zapowiadało się na to w najbliższym czasie.

- Ka-bu-to-chan – szepnął uwodzicielsko Orochimaru prosto w wrażliwe ucho chłopca – jesteś gotowy na mnie?

- _**Iie**_… - szepnął cichutko wycieńczony nastolatek ściskając mocno kanapę, aż jego kostki zbielały - … _**Iie… onegai**_… (nie…proszę)…

- O co mnie prosisz perełko…? – Orochimaru chwycił nabrzmiałą męskość chłopca ściskając ją mocno u nasady.

Kabuto krzyknął „ jak mogłem do tego dopuścić – zastanawiał się zrozpaczony chłopak – miałem go tylko wyśledzić i przyłączyć się do niego, a nie … nie … to!"

- Nie odpowiadasz? – zabrzmiał złowieszczo głos Orochimaru – Jeśli tak się chcesz bawić… - obrócił chłopaka na bok, zakładając jego prawą nogę sobie na ramię, a drugą mocno odciągając - … więc dobrze, zrobimy to w najbardziej bolesnej pozycji.

Wystraszone oczy Kabuto uważnie śledziły każde posunięcie Sannina.

„ Jest przerażony – pomyślał zadowolony Orochimaru – nareszcie go złamię i dzięki temu stanie się idealnym niewolnikiem… moją zaufaną, prawą ręką… ha…ha jak to niewiele trzeba, aby kogoś zniszczyć i go sobie podporządkować. "

Nie bawiąc się w przygotowanie chłopaka do tego co ma nastąpić, wszedł w niego jednym, mocnym pchnięciem.

- Arrgghhh!! – krzyknął przeraźliwie Kabuto czując jak masywny członek Sannina go rozrywa. Łzy zaczęły powoli spływać po bladych policzkach.

- Naru-chan… – Gaara położył rączkę na drobnym ramieniu Kitsune odwracając jego uwagę od zabawy w ogrodzie.

Naruto przechylając uroczo główkę na bok zastanawiał się o co chodzi Tanuki. Podnosząc się z ziemi, otrzepał z brudu swoje czerwone kimono z czarno-złotym pasem i czarno-złotymi oblamówkami przy brzegach. Mały Kitsune widząc jak bardzo jest zabrudzone jego kimono, a do tego jeszcze jego ogony wzruszył tylko małymi ramionkami i przykładając rączkę do twarzyczki potarł piąstką po oczach. Odwrócił się do Gaary śmiejąc się od ucha do ucha.

Tego było za wiele dla czerwono-włosego demonka.

- Aha… ha… ha… Na… Naru-chan ty… - kładąc się na trawie Gaara chwycił się za brzuszek, który bolał go już od śmiechu - … ty… jeszcze nigdy się tak nie śmiałem jak dzisiaj.

Obrażony Naruto stanął przed Gaarą krzyżując drobne rączki na piersi, wydął lekko dolną wargę marszcząc przy tym uroczo czółko.

- _**Baka **_Gaara-chan (głupi)! – podkreślając swoją złość tupnął mocno nóżką.

- _**Demo…de…mo**_ (ale) – zaczął tłumaczyć się Gaara - … idź oglądnij się w wodzie…ha…ha… to sam zrozumiesz…

Dąsając się Naruto podszedł do jeziorka i zaglądając w nią sapnął zszokowany.

- Ga… Gaara-chan… ja … ja wyglądam jak jakiś … jakiś…

- Tak Naru-chan? – Gaara podszedł do jeziorka i zaglądając przez ramię demonka uśmiechnął się do ich odbicia w wodzie.

- Masz rację – spojrzał na czerwono-włosego z trudnością powstrzymując śmiech – naprawdę wyglądam zabawnie…

Gaara jeszcze raz spojrzał na umorusanego Naru-chan, jego złote włosy poplątane całe, rano jeszcze pomarańczowe końcówki uszu stały się teraz brązowe, zupełnie jak jego ogony. Lazurowe oczęta zagubiły się w błocie pokrywającą jego buźkę. Z twarzyczki było tylko widać śnieżno białe kły wystające w uśmiechającym się pyszczku, o dziwo jego ubranko było w miarę czyste. A na pewno czystsze niż jego śliczne, zabrudzone ciałko.

- Wiesz Naru-chan – Tanuki zamoczył swoją chusteczkę w wodzie i zaczął wycierać pyszczek Naruto – z tobą to ja się nigdy nie będę nudził.

- Eeepp! – zapiszczał demonek przymrużając oczko kiedy rudzielec mył mu buźkę.

- Będzie mi cię brakowało – posmutniał Gaara – kiedy wrócę do domu.

Na słowa rudego demonka Naruto momentalnie podniósł główkę zasmucając się mocno.

- Opuszczasz mnie Gaara-chan? – w głosie Naruto było słychać powstrzymywany płacz – Kiedy?

- … - przytulając liska mocno do swojej piersi z ciężkim sercem powiedział – dzisiaj …. wieczorem… - Naruto wtulając się mocniej w przyjaciela cicho zaczął płakać.

- Nie jesteś zaskoczony… - Kitsune podniósł główkę spoglądając na demonka.

- Nie … ja niechcący podsłuchałem rozmowę _**hakufu**_ (wujek) z Kakashim-sensei – stając na paluszkach zarzucił rączki na szyję Tanuki - …i … zdążyłem się z tym pogodzić. Ja wiem, że musisz wrócić do domu … chlip… każdy tęskni za swoim domem… chlip … ale i tak jest mi smutno…

- Naru-chan…. – Gaara zaczął głaskać główkę liska uspakajająco - … będę cię odwiedzał tak często jak tylko będę mógł…

- Arigato…będę czekać cierpliwie…

- Hai … - Gaara chwycił Naruto za rączkę ciągnąc go w stronę zamku - … a teraz chodźmy się umyć, ale najpierw czeka nas przeprawa z Iru-chan.

Naruto na samą myśl o rozmowie z delfinkiem uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Domyślał się, że jak tylko Iru-chan go zobaczy to zaciągnie do łazienki i będzie się z nim mył. Zawsze się tak kończyły mycia Naruto po jego zabawach. Już nie mógł się doczekać kiedy będzie mieć szansę zmoczenia delfinka.

Z ręką przysłaniającą oczy Kabuto starał się ukryć swoje łzy bólu jakie odczuwał z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem Orochimaru. Nie sądził, że będzie w stanie jeszcze więcej wytrzymać.

- Spójrz na mnie! – zarządał Sannin ściągając rękę Kabuto z jego twarzy.

- _**Iie**_…(nie) - zakwilił cicho chłopak.

- Spójrz! – wygiął nadgarstek biało-włosego wyrywając z jego ust krzyk bólu – Powiedziałem spójrz!

Kabuto posłusznie otworzył oczy. Na ustach Orochimaru pojawił się drwiący uśmieszek, wpił się gwałtownie w usta płaczącego chłopca przyspieszając ruch swoich bioder. Jego ruchy stały się szybsze, gwałtowniejsze i głębsze. Po udach gwałconego chłopca spływała krew, która stała się swego rodzaju oliwką. Powoli Kabuto przestawał cokolwiek odczuwać, jego obolałe ciało mocno rozerwane, zdrętwiało.

Nagle zmieniając pozycję Orochimaru położył się na kanapie, chwycił Kabuto w pasie i posadził na sobie. Biało włosy rozszerzył przerażony oczy.

- _**Iiee!! **_(nie) – krzyknął chłopak kładąc ręce na piersi Sannina w geście odepchnięcia - … _**O… onegai **_(proszę) nie… - płacz chłopaka zaczynał zmieniać się w histeryczny szloch.

- Dalej – ponaglał wężowo-oki – na co czekasz? – wypchnął mocno biodra do góry.

- Aarrgghhhh!! – Orochimaru wzmacniając uścisk w pasie zmusił go do ruchu.

Zaczynając się podnosić Kabuto chciał narzucić tempo na Orochimaru, żeby jak najmniej odczuwać ból, ale niestety jak tylko chłopak się uniósł Sannin przytrzymał go w powietrzu, tak że sama główka członka pozostała w poranionym wejściu Kabuto i brutalnym wypchnięciem bioder oraz szybkim opuszczeniem chłopca na siebie Orochimaru wbił się w chłopca. Kabuto płakał przeraźliwie, w tej pozycji Orochimaru penetrował go głęboko, aż po samą nasadę członek Sannina zanurzał się w jego obolałym ciele.

Orochimaru ponawiając szybkie i brutalne ruchy kontynuował gwałcenie Kabuto. Nastolatek czuł, że zaczyna powoli szczytować i w tym momencie znienawidził siebie za to. Jego własne ciało go zdradziło. Życie przestało mieć dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Pozostała tylko pustka, przeraźliwie samotna pustka.

Orochimaru czując zaciskające się na jego członku mięśnie jeszcze chwilę kontynuował dręczenie chłopaka, aż sam doszedł wypuszczając swoją spermę w zmaltretowane ciało.

Usiadł z Kabuto ciągle na jego członku, delikatnie przejechał ręką po jego szyi i ponownie wgryzł się w nią.

Kabuto resztką świadomości poczuł jak Sannin się w niego wgryza i usłyszał cichy śmiech i szept.

- Z tą pieczęcią stałeś się moją własnością…. – wokół dwóch kłów powoli zaczęło się formować pięć zawijanych łez - … Ha ha ha … i mogę cię zapewnić, że będę z ciebie korzystał z każdej strony… z każdej Kabuto-chan…


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5 – „Tęsknota "

_**Rozdział 5 – „Tęsknota "**_

Sasuke wędrował po Konoha przygnębiony. Jego czarne oczy były przepełnione smutkiem, samotnością i tęsknotą za swoim _**suki Kitsune**_ (ukochanym liskiem). Brakowało mu jego wesołego świergotu, radosnego sposobu bycia, dobroci, pięknej i subtelnej urody. Po prostu brakowało mu całej postaci _**airashii Kitsune **_(ślicznego liska). Za czerwono-włosym Tanuki również mocno tęsknił, ale nie tak bardzo jak za Naru-chan i to go bardzo zastanawiało. Od czego to zależało, kogo bardziej lubi i za kim bardziej tęskni. Minął już miesiąc jak Naru-chan powrócił do swojego domu, a Itachi-niichan udał się na misję. Czuł się taki samotny.

_**Kare no futaoya**_ (jego rodzice) bardzo martwili się o swojego małego synka, nie wiedzieli co się z nim dzieje. Podejrzewali, że ma to coś wspólnego z _**chikai Kitsune**_ (małym lisem), ale nie byli pewni. Sasuke już od małego stronił od wszystkich, ale mimo to był radosnym dzieckiem. A od miesiąca całkowicie zamknął się w sobie ignorując otoczenie i swoich przyjaciół.

- Sasuke-kun!! – zawołała różowowłosa dziewczynka w wieku chłopca wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Czarnowłosy odwrócił się spoglądając na biegnącą w jego stronę dziewczynkę z długimi włosami sięgającymi do pasa, na czole miała opaskę zakrywającą jej wysokie czoło, a jasno zielone oczy błyszczały radością.

- O co chodzi Sakura? – zapytał Sasuke spoglądając na nią z oczekiwaniem.

Uśmiechnięta Sakura chwyciła go za rękę ciągnąc w stronę posiadłości Haruno. Sasuke opierał się, nie chciał iść do Sakury, nie miał ochoty zadawać się z nikim. Chciał być sam. A najchętniej chciał być z Naru-chan.

- Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę … - chichotał Sakura na samą myśl o tym jak Sasuke zareaguje na wieści o _**chikai Kitsune **_(małym Lisku) - … jestem pewna, że się ucieszysz.

Sasuke nie wiedział co ma sądzić o zachowaniu przyjaciółki. Tak, przyjaciółki. Zostali przyjaciółmi po tym jak Sakura jako jedyna przyszła do niego i porozmawiała, a raczej wyciągła z niego siłą, co go trapi. Jak na swoje sześć lat różowowłosa zawsze była spostrzegawcza, zwłaszcza względem Sasuke, w którym skrycie się podkochiwała. Sasuke dobrze o tym wiedział. Kiedy mieli po cztery latka Sakura podeszła do niego i powiedziała „ jak będę duża to ożenimy się razem – rzuciła się na małego Sasuke składając na jego policzku mokry pocałunek – kocham Sasuke-kun, a czy Sasuke kocha Sakure? " – zapytała dziecinnie patrząc w jego rozszerzone czarne oczy. Sasuke wyrwał się dziewczynce i uciekł daleko od niej, zostawiając za sobą zapłakaną czterolatkę. Od tego czasu Sakura więcej nie wspomniała o małżeństwie i postanowiła swoją miłość zamienić w przyjaźń, ale było to dopiero możliwe po dwóch latach od jej wyznania.

Sakura nadal kochała Sasuke, ale starała się zwalczyć to uczucie. „ Myślę, że teraz – pomyślała dziewczynka – będę mogła zwalczyć moje uczucia, ale potrwa to trochę." Dziewczynka zamyśliła się wspominając jej rozmowę z Sasuke z przed paru dni.

___** Wspomnienia Sakury**___

_„ Po ataku Kyuubiego no Kitsune na wioskę, Sasuke stał się bardzo cichy i zamknięty w sobie – _myślała Sakura_ – to znaczy wcześniej też za bardzo nie był zbyt rozmowny, ale przynajmniej mnie i innych nie ignorował. W końcu tego nie wytrzymałam i parę dni temu poszłam do niego prosząc o wyjaśnienia. Znalazłam go na polu treningowym._

_- Sasuke-kun – prosiłam go – powiedz co się takiego stało, że nie chcesz z nami trenować, ani rozmawiać?_

_- Nie twój interes – powiedział beznamiętnie i popatrzył na mnie tym swoim spojrzeniem, z którego słynie ród Uchiha._

_Normalnie przeszły mi po plecach ciarki, miałam taką ochotę w tym momencie uciec i zostawić go w spokoju, ale powstrzymało mnie jego spojrzenie pełne smutku, które zauważyłam jak odwrócił głowę._

_- Sasu-chan … – spróbowałam jeszcze raz. I uzyskałam jego reakcję, ale nie takiej reakcji się spodziewałam. Wtedy po raz pierwszy się go wystraszyłam._

_- __**Urusai!!**__ (zamknij się) – krzyknął na mnie, a w moich oczach zaczęły pojawiać się łzy – Nie masz prawa się tak do mnie zwracać! Nikt nie ma! – krzyczał nadal – __**Itsuka **__**watashi no**__**Naru-chan tabun! **__(tylko mój Naru-chan może)_

_Wtedy po raz pierwszy usłyszałam o Naru-chan. Stałam i wpatrywałam się w niego oniemiała, moje łzy szybko się osuszyły, a ja byłam szczęśliwa. Dziwne, prawda? Mój ukochany Sasuke na mnie krzyczy i mówi mi, że nie mogę do niego mówić Sasu-chan, a ja jestem szczęśliwa. Tak. Jestem szczęśliwa bo Sasuke nareszcie znalazł kogoś do kochania. Jest mi smutno, że to nie na mnie padło, ale… . Dla Sasuke-kun wszystko._

_Kiedy tak stałam i patrzyłam na tego czarnego diabła wiedziałam, że ta Naru-chan musi być wyjątkowa. Więc zapytałam go._

_- Sasuke-kun kim jest Naru-chan?_

_- … - czarno włosy stał jak skamieniały. To było naprawdę zabawne – _zaśmiała się Sakura w duchu – _obserwowanie jak Sasuke-kun otwiera i zamyka buzię. Chyba się nie spodziewał, że tak spokojnie zapytam kim jest ta Naru-chan._

_- Sa… Sakura ty… - zająknął się Sasuke - … ty nie jesteś zła?_

_- Nie Sasuke-kun, nie jestem zła – uśmiechnęłam się do niego ciepło i chyba w tedy zrozumiał, że naprawdę chcę mu ofiarować przyjaźń. Wtedy on zrobił coś czego bym się nigdy nie spodziewałam po nim. Podszedł do mnie i uściskał mnie mocno… byłam w tej chwili taka szczęśliwa, że znowu się popłakałam, a on pocałował mnie w policzek i … _

_- Dziękuję Sakura-chan … - po raz pierwszy powiedział do mnie „Sakura-chan", teraz to już beczałam na całego, a on tylko głaskał mnie uspokajająco po głowie - … shuuu … nie płacz Sakura-chan… przepraszam, że nakrzyczałem na ciebie, ale ty zawsze mówiłaś jak bardzo mnie kochasz… więc myślałem … że ty znowu… - powoli się uspokajałam poprzez jego kojące słowa – … ale nie, ty naprawdę chciałaś ofiarować mi przyjaźń. Dziękuję ci._

_- Sasuke-kun… - powiedziałam cichutko._

_- Naru-chan… - zaczął Sasuke wypuszczając mnie z objęć i siadając pod drzewem kontynuował. Usiadłam naprzeciwko niego, ponieważ chciałam wiedzieć jaki będzie miał wyraz twarzy w czasie jego opowieści - … Naru-chan to syn Kyuubi no Kitsune…_

_- Chwila – przerwałam mu zszokowana – Naru-chan to chłopak!?_

_- Tak – popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony moim wybuchem i wtedy go olśniło – myślałaś, że Naru-chan to dziewczynka?_

_- Yyy… tak… - zarumieniłam się mocno._

_- Hn – na jego ustach pojawił się ten okropny uśmieszek, który mówił 'mogłem się tego spodziewać'._

_- Sasuke-kun nie lubię jak to robisz! – zdenerwowałam się na niego. A on mi tylko…_

_- Hn! _

_Uch, ale byłam zła na niego. Nagle dotarło do mnie reszta zdania._

_- S..syn Kyuubiego?!_

_- A myślałem, że już nie zajarzysz – i znowu ze mnie zakpił._

_- Ale.. – zaczęłam, ale mi przerwał._

_- Miesiąc temu Hokage wezwał mnie i Itachiego do siebie mówiąc, że ma dla nas misję…- kiedy Sasuke opowiadał mi o __**chikai Kitsune**__ (małym lisku) jego cała postać tak bardzo promieniała szczęściem. Z jego opisu wnioskuję, że ten Naru-chan to prawdziwa piękność, z którą nigdy nie będę miała szans, mimo że to chłopiec, a do tego ma dopiero cztery latka. Prawdziwy dzieciak. Ja już mam sześć i jestem prawie dorosła. Ale skoro Sasuke-kun go lubi, to ja również się postaram. Na zakończenie swej opowieści Sasuke bardzo posmutniał. Zrozumiałam. Naru-chan to nie tylko jego przyjaciel, ale jego pierwsza miłość. A wszyscy wiedzą, że pierwszej miłości się nie zapomina. _

_W czasie jego opowieści jedno mnie zaniepokoiło, czego 'diabeł' nie zauważył. A mianowicie brat Sasuke, Itachi-san bardzo zbliżył się do małego demonka. Miałam wrażenie, że są oni stworzeni dla siebie. Mam nadzieję, że się mylę bo inaczej Sasuke będzie bardzo cierpiał. Dziwi mnie jednak, że on sam tego nie zauważył, a może zauważył tylko nie chce się przyznać sam przed sobą? _

_- Dziękuję Sakura-chan … - whoaa znowu nazwał mnie „Sakura-chan"… hura - … że zostałaś moją przyjaciółką._

_- Dla ciebie Sasuke-kun zawsze – jak teraz o tym myślę to naprawdę kiczowato to zabrzmiało. Ja taka mądra, jak zawsze __**okaasan**__ (mama) powtarzała, taki tekst rzuciłam."_

___** Koniec wspomnień Sakury**___

- Sakura! – krzyknął zniecierpliwiony chłopiec próbujący bezskutecznie przywołać dziewczynkę do rzeczywistości.

- Huh… Sasuke-kun wołałeś mnie? – zdziwiła się różowowłosa zatrzymując się przed kwiaciarnią 'Yamanaka'.

- Wołałem to mało powiedziane! – wyrwał rękę z uchwytu Sakury – Przez całą drogę, którą mnie wlokłaś próbowałem się dowiedzieć dokąd mnie zabierasz, ale ty oczywiście nic, udałaś się do krainy marzeń i koniec! – chłopiec dyszał ciężko ze zmęczenia i powiedzeniu całego zdania na wydechu.

- Wow Sasuke-kun to było…- Sakura patrzyła na niego oczami rozszerzonymi ze zdziwienia - … to była najdłuższa sentencja jaką usłyszałam z twoich ust.

- Może powiesz mi w końcu gdzie mnie ciągniesz? – zapytał tracąc powoli cierpliwość.

Sakura rozejrzała się po okolicy i nagle się uśmiechnęła.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu! – krzyknęła radośnie chwytając Sasuke za nadgarstek.

Weszli do kwiaciarni 'Yamanaka', Sakura zaczęła rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu swojej przyjaciółki. Widząc nagle blado żółte włosy wystające zza lady, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zawołała.

- Ino-chan!! – wypuściła rękę Sasuke i podbiegła do lady – Ino-chan, tak dawno cię nie widziałam!

Blond czupryna wychyliła się spoglądając w kierunku osoby, która ją wołała. Momentalnie na jej usta wypłynął uśmiech.

- Sakura-chan!! – krzyknęła dziewczynka wybiegając w stronę różowowłosej i rzucając jej się na szyję.

Sasuke stał oniemiały na widok dziewczyn, które energicznie machały rękami opowiadając coś między sobą. Blond włosy i jasno niebieskie oczy dziewczynki najbardziej zwróciły jego uwagę. Przypomniał mu się mały, śliczny demonek radośnie chichoczący. Sasuke chciał już odejść, kiedy dziewczynki odwróciły się w jego stronę.

- Sasuke-kun to jest moja przyjaciółka Ino – przedstawiła blond-włosą dziewczynkę, Sakura.

- Dużo o tobie słyszałam… - zaczęła Ino podchodząc do Sasuke - … Naru-chan bez przerwy o tobie i Itachi-san opowiada.

Sasuke stał jak wryty.

- Naru-chan? – zapytał nie mogąc uwierzyć w słowa Ino – _**Watashi no**_ (mój) Naru-chan?

Ino zaśmiała się cicho na reakcję czarnowłosego. Tego się właśnie spodziewała. Dzięki Saku-chan znalazła młodego Uchihe dużo szybciej niż sądziła, a Naru-chan będzie szczęśliwy jak mu opowie jaką miał minę Sasuke na wspomnienie o nim.

- _**Hai, anata-no-mono kokaku… **_(tak, twój przyjaciel)

- Ale jak to? – dziwił się Sasuke – Przecież Naru-chan jest w …

- Tak, ale ja mieszkam w zamku Naruto – wyjaśniła szybko dziewczynka.

- To co tu robisz? – dopytywał się czarnowłosy niedowierzając dziewczynce, oparł się o ścianę kwiaciarni. Sakura patrzya nerwowo z Ino na Sasuke, zastanawiając się jak to się skończy. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć napiętą sytuację.

- Moja rodzina mieszka w Konoha więc raz w roku ich odwiedzam – Ino spojrzała na mroczną minę chłopca - … a skoro Naru-chan tak bardzo za tobą tęskni, postanowiłam że odwiedzę moich rodziców wcześniej w tym roku. A raczej Kitsune mnie o to poprosił.

- Naru-chan tęskni za mną? – uśmiechnął się Sasuke.

- Hai… - uśmiechnęła się szerzej Ino. Napięta sytuacja się rozluźniła.

- Mówiłam, że mam dla ciebie niespodziankę! – wtrąciła się Sakura zadowolona ze swojego sukcesu.

- _**Domo arigato gozaimasu**_ (dziękuję bardzo) Sakura… _**arigato**_…(dziękuję)

Sasuke po raz pierwszy od miesiąca był szczęśliwy. Tak naprawdę szczęśliwy. Oderwał się od ściany i podchodząc do dziewczynek chwycił je za ręce ciągnąc w stronę wyjścia.

- Dokąd idziemy? – zapytała zaciekawiona Sakura jak Sasuke wyprowadził je ze sklepu.

- W ustronne miejsce … - zaczął wyjaśniać chłopiec przyśpieszając kroku - … żebyśmy w spokoju mogli porozmawiać.

Dziewczynki zachichotały na zniecierpliwienie chłopca o czarnych oczach. Po bardzo szybkim marszu trójka dzieci dotarła na skraj lasu_** Chi no shinrin. **_Sasuke rozejrzał się czy nie ma żadnych intruzów w pobliżu i usiadł ponaglając ruchem ręki Ino i Sakure do przyłączenia się do niego. Ino widząc miejsce ich pobytu zastanawiała się czy czarnowłosy zdaje sobie sprawę, że weszli na teren demonów. „ Nie – pomyślała dziewczynka – on nie ma zielonego pojęcia gdzie jesteśmy, a sądziłam że jest tak samo mądry jak Itachi-san."

- Ino… - odezwał się zniecierpliwiony Sasuke wyrywając ją z zamyślenia - … ano… - zawahał się chłopiec.

- Hai … - Ino zrobiło się żal 'czarnowłosego diabła', jak go nazywała Sakura i postanowiła mu pomóc - … Naru-chan jest bardzo samotny bez swoich _**kokaku**_ (przyjaciół)…

- Jak to? – zdziwił się Sasuke – Przecież nie jest sam … ma jeszcze Gaare-chan.

Sasuke oparł się o pień drzewa zwiększając swoją wygodę w oczekiwaniu czekając na odpowiedź blond włosej dziewczynki.

- _**Iie, **_(nie) Gaara-sama wrócił do domu…. – Ino posmutniała na wspomnienie _**netamashii Tanuki,**_ (zazdrosnego szopa) którego bardzo polubiła, a zwłaszcza bicie się z nim o względy _**chiisai Kitsune **_(małego liska).

- … - Sasuke spoważniał nagle, czekając na dalszy ciąg opowieści o Naru-chan.

- … ale Kitsune brak swoich_** kokaku**_ (przyjaciół) nadrabia płataniem _**gisaku**_ (psikusów) Iru-chan… - zachichotała dziewczynka na wspomnienie rozeźlonej miny bruneta - … jak dowiedział się, że odwiedzam rodziców raz do roku w KonohaGakure poprosił mnie żebym w tym roku zrobiła to wcześniej…

- A dlaczego rodzice nie są z tobą w 'Chi no shinrin'? – zapytała Sakura, przerywając Ino.

- Moi rodzice odesłali mnie na zamek Kyuubiego-sama jako podziękowanie za ocalenie życia mnie i Hokage-sama…

- Nie rozumiem – przerwała jej Sakura, a Sasuke przytaknął również chcąc się dowiedzieć o tym jak się znalazła na zamku Kyuubiego.

- Miałam wtedy cztery latka. Hokage-sama przyszedł do nas, do kwiaciarni. Rozmawiał o czymś z rodzicami, ale nie wiem o czym, ja byłam w sklepie pozwalając starszym rozmawiać w spokoju na zapleczu. – Ino wzięła głęboki oddech kontynuując swoją opowieść – Rozległ się dzwoneczek otwieranych drzwi, odwróciłam głowę, a moim oczom ukazał się najpiękniejszy widok jaki w całym swoim czteroletnim życiu widziałam. Do sklepu w dreptała mała, złotowłosa istotka z wielkimi lazurowymi oczami, dziewięcioma ogonami, dwoma uszkami wystającymi z pod włosów i uśmiechem na ustach…

- Naru-chan… - przerwał jej nieświadomie Sasuke.

- Hai… to był maleńki Kitsune, a za nim wszedł jego ojciec, Kyuubi. Stałam jak oniemiała. Mając przed sobą samego władcę demonów i jego małego synka można zapomnieć języka w ustach … - Sasuke i Sakura przytaknęli energicznie główkami - … przyszli porozmawiać z rodzicami.

- O czym? – dopytywał się czarnowłosy.

- O ogrodach – odparła prosto dziewczynka wywołując zdziwienie na twarzach słuchających – Lord Kyuubi chciał aby mój _**oto:san**_ (tata) zajął się jego ogrodami.

- Rozumiem – powiedział Sasuke – ród Yamanaka od zawsze słynął z ludzi kochających przyrodę i mających rękę do roślin, nawet tych dzikich – wyjaśnił czarnowłosy.

- Hai. Powiedziałam mu, że oto:san jest w tej chwili zajęty i czy może ja mogłabym mu w czymś pomóc.

- I co? – zapytała Sakura siadając bliżej Ino.

- On się tylko uśmiechnął i wskazał na Naru-chan, który stał przy mojej nodze. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy do mnie podszedł, uklękłam przy nim i zapytałam jak ma na imię. Odpowiedział mi „ jestem Naru-chan i mam jeden latek ", zdziwiłam się że na rok życia może tak ładnie mówić i dobrze chodzić. Kyuubi zauważył moje zdziwienie i powiedział „ my demony bardzo szybko się rozwijamy, nie można nas porównywać do ludzi ", zaczerwieniłam się ze wstydu, a on pogłaskał mnie po głowie i w tej chwili wyszli starsi z zaplecza. Widząc, że w naszej kwiaciarni stoi sam Lord Kyuubi no Kitsune moi rodzice ukłonili się nisko, nawet sam Sandaime ukłonił się i zapytał co go do nas sprowadza. Kyuubi spokojnie wyjaśnił o co chodzi. Moi rodzice byli w szoku. Niespodziewanie mały Kitsune podszedł do Hokage, który uśmiechnął się i wziął malca na ręce. Wtedy do kwiaciarni wpadła zgraja zbirów chcąc zabić Hokage. Rzuciłam się instynktownie w stronę Sandaime chcąc ochronić kawaii Kitsune, ale jeden ze zbirów złapał mnie za włosy podnosząc do góry. Płakałam bardzo, byłam tak bardzo wystraszona. Mieszkańcy wioski słysząc moje krzyki, zbiegli się ucinając drogę ucieczki zbirom, ale im wcale na tym nie zależało. Ich celem była śmierć Hokage, a ich życie nie miało znaczenia. Moja _**oka:san**_ (mama) bardzo płakała bojąc się moje życie, w końcu jestem ich jedyną córką… - Ino przerwała na chwilę ocierając łzy, który spokojnie spływały po jej policzkach.

Sakura przytuliła do siebie _**ichu:-no-onna**_ (przyjaciółkę) w geście pocieszenia. Blondynka powoli się uspokoiła.

- I wtedy … - powoli kontynuowała swoją opowieść - … do akcji wkroczył Lord Kyuubi, który widząc jak jego synek jest chroniony przez Sandaime własnym ciałem postanowił nam pomóc. W ten sposób Kyuubi no Kitsune stał się bohaterem KonohaGakure. A jego podobizna została wyryta na skale obok dwóch wcześniejszych Hokage i aktualnego.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że czwarta twarz na Górze Hokage to jest Kyuubi no Kitsune? – zdziwił się Sasuke.

- Hai… - blondynka położyła się na trawie opierając główkę na kolanach różowowłosej.

- Ale to jest nie możliwe! – oburzył się czarnowłosy – Przecież to jest Minato Namikaze, a nie Kyuubi.

- Czy nigdy cię nie zastanowił fakt, że mimo ataku Kyuubiego, Konoha nie ma pretensji o to do władcy demonów? – zapytała spokojnie Ino, pozwalając swojej _**ichu:-no-onna**_ (przyjaciółce) głaskać się po głowie.

- A… ale… - przerwał nagle Sasuke wspominając zeszły miesiąc. Jak jego rodzice z czułością mówili o Naruto, jak ludzie z wioski szeptali między sobą o skrzywdzonym _**chiisai Kitsune**_ (małym lisku). Tak. Wszystko zaczęło do siebie pasować. Ino miała rację.

- Nigdy nie widziałeś ludzkiej postaci Kyuubiego Sasuke. – powiedziała Ino martwiąc się ciszą ze strony chłopca.

- Wiem – odparł spokojnie chłopiec – i teraz wszystko rozumiem. Kyuubi no Kitsune to Minato Namikaze bohater wioski.

- Hai. A ty Sakura nie dziwisz się? – zapytała Ino zdziwiona brakiem reakcji ze strony różowowłosej.

- Iie… - Sakura zarumieniła się nagle - … ja niechcący wczoraj podsłuchałam rozmowę rodziców i … i oni mówili właśnie o tym jak boją się zemsty demonów przez akcję Orochimaru.

Ino i Sasuke przytaknęli głowami na słowa Sakury.

- Ino, ale jak znalazłaś się na zamku Kyuubiego? – zapytał chłopak przypominając sobie początek ich rozmowy.

- Po tym jak nasza kwiaciarnia została odremontowana – uśmiechnęła się Ino – Kyuubi powrócił ze swoim pytaniem. Mój oto:san odmówił… - dziewczynka ruchem ręki powstrzymała pytanie Sakury i Sasuke - … ale na jego miejsce zaproponował mnie, mówiąc że mimo swoich czterech lat potrafię to samo co on. A młody umysł jest w stanie przyswoić wiedzę szybciej.

- I co? – dopytywała się dwójka.

- Ja się zgodziłam od razu, ponieważ bardzo zaprzyjaźniłam się z Naru-chan i nie chciałam się z nim rozstawać. A słysząc, że będę mogła odwiedzać rodziców raz w roku… to mnie upewniło w swojej decyzji. Kyuubi się zgodził i stwierdził, że rodzice mają rację, zwłaszcza że jego aktualny ogrodnik chciał kogoś młodego komu mógłby przekazać swoją wiedzę. W ten sposób trafiłam na zamek Kyuubiego.

- A co Naru-chan mówił … - zarumienił się Sasuke na wspomnienie małego demonka - … bardzo za mną tęskni?

- Hai! Naru-chan opowiadał jak bezpiecznie czuł się w twoich ramionach, jak ciepło mu w nich było. Powiedział jeszcze, że jesteś śliczny, a jak się uśmiechasz to twoje onyksowe oczy błyszczą radością.

- J…ja śli… śliczny?! – udał obrażonego Sasuke, obracając się do dziewczynek tyłem chcąc ukryć uśmiech zadowolenia.

- Hai! – chichotała Ino – Prosił aby przekazać, że za parę lat spotkacie się znowu… i jeszcze coś miałam przekazać … - zastanawiała się Ino przykładając palec do ust w geście zastanowienia - … a już wiem! _**Akogare to aisuru **_ (tęskni i kocha).

Sasuke szczęśliwy wstał z ziemi.

- Ino przekaż Naru-chan, _**jin watashi mata akogare to aisuru. **_(że ja również tęsknię i kocham)

Czarnowłosy szybko uciekł zawstydzony swoimi słowami pozostawiając chichoczące dziewczynki za sobą. Nareszcie był spokojny i szczęśliwy. Teraz mógł w spokoju czekać na swojego Naru-chan, tak długo jak będzie trzeba.

_**Chiisai Kitsune **_(mały lisek) siedział na drzewie zastanawiając się czy Ino rozmawiała już z Sasuke. Brakowało mu czarnowłosego, czarnookiego chłopca. Teraz jak został sam bez niego i bez Gaary-chan, zaczął odczuwać samotność. Nauka i psikusy nie wypełniały pustki w jego małym serduszku. Myśląc o Sasuke, automatycznie Naruto westchnął tęsknie za Itachim

- Tachi-chan tak bardzo mi cię brakuje … - powiedział głośno na wspomnienie starszego z braci Uchiha.

- Naru-chan … - odezwał się głos zza pleców małego demonka.

- Whoaa!! – wystraszył się Naruto tracąc równowagę na gałęzi, na której siedział.

Naruto nagle poczuł parę silnych ramion zaplatających się wokół jego drobnej talii powstrzymując jego rychły upadek.

- _**Ayamaru **_(przepraszam) Naru-chan … - szepnął tajemniczy głos do uszka Kitsune - … nie chciałem cię wystraszyć. _**Watashi-no chiisai Kitsune.**_ (mój mały lisku)

Słysząc ostatnie zdanie Naruto odwrócił główkę szybko, wiedząc już kto go obejmuje. Zarzucił drobne rączki na szyję długowłosego chłopaka, spoglądając w onyksowe oczy.

- Tachi-chan!! Tak bardzo tęskniłem! – demonek zaczął płakać ze szczęścia, mocniej przyciskając do siebie Itachiego.

- Ja też tęskniłem Naru-chan… - uśmiechnął się Itachi - … i to bardzo.

Powoli chłopak zaczął scałowywać łzy spływające po policzkach malca. Uśmiechnięty Naruto wcisnął główkę w zagłębienie szyi Itachiego wdychając jego zapach i napawając się nim póki jeszcze może.

Wkładając jedną ręką pod ramiona małego demonka, a drugą pod kolana, uniósł go i udał się pod wodospad, który wcześniej zauważył.

- _**Sugoi! **_(wspaniały) – uradował się Naruto oglądając piękny widok jaki się przed nim znajdował – Tachi-chan tu jest pięknie! – radował się Naruto, skakając energicznie w ramionach czarnowłosego.

- Cieszę się, że ci się tutaj podoba Naru-chan – odparł zadowolony Itachi.

- Hai! Hai! – przytakiwał radośnie Naruto.

Itachi usiadł na brzegu małego jeziorka połączonego z wodospadem. Naruto odwrócił się do niego przodem, tak że teraz siedział na nim okrakiem, obejmując swoimi małymi nóżkami talię chłopaka. Demonek przytulił policzek do ramienia Itachiego, a po chwili zaczął nim pocierać wywołując dreszcze na ciele starszego. Itachi uniósł brodę malca zaglądając w jego wielkie lazurowe oczy, które radośnie się do niego uśmiechały, jak również jego zmysłowe, kuszące usteczka.

Schylił się składając niewinny pocałunek na jego czerwonych ustach. Po chwili chciał się oddalić, ale mały demonek mu na to nie pozwolił, zarzucając mu ręce na ramiona na powrót przyciągnął go do siebie przedłużając słodki pocałunek. Odrywając się w końcu od ust starszego Naruto polizał, nadal zamknięte usta Itachiego, które zaczęły formować się w kuszący uśmiech.

- Na to musisz jeszcze poczekać Naru-chan – odezwał się Itachi widząc jak mały demonek zaczyna się złościć – na ten rodzaj pocałunku jesteś jeszcze za młody.

- Ale… - Naruto wydął usteczka okazując swoje nie zadowolenie.

- Masz piękne włosy … - zmienił temat rozmowy Itachi, wkładając ręce w gęste, złote włosy demonka - … takie cudowne, pachnące słońcem.

- Purr… purrr … - zaczął mruczeć rozkosznie Naruto oddając się całkowicie pieszczocie dłoni Itachiego - … purrrr….

- Naru-chan … muszę się powoli zbierać…

- _**Aida?! **_(co) – zdenerwował się Naruto wyrywając się z ramion czarnowłosego zrównując z nim wzrok – Dopiero przyszedłeś i już chcesz odejść ode mnie?! _**Do:shite?**_ (dlaczego)

- _**Koibito**_ (ukochany) – zaczął Itachi przyciągając do siebie małego demonka – muszę wracać do KonohaGakure zanieść wieści o mojej misji.

- _**Demo… **_(ale) – szlochał cicho w ramionach Itachiego, Naruto.

- To jest bardzo ważne _**watashi-no**_ _**chiisai aibo**_ (moje małe serduszko) – czarnowłosy zaczął kołysać malca w ramionach – obiecuję, że wrócę. Przy każdej misji, która będzie się znajdowała w pobliżu, będę cię odwiedzał Naru-chan…

- _**Chigiri?**_ (obiecujesz) – demonek wtulił się ufnie w Itachiego.

- Hai, chigiri Naru-chan… chigiri…

- _**Dashinuku…**_ (cieszę się) Tachi-chan… - uspokoił się Kitsune powoli zasypiając w ramionach Itachiego - …. _**Imei kitaisuru…**_ (będę czekać)

- Zasnął … - szepnął cicho Itachi.

Z demonkiem w ramionach wstał i udał się w stronę zamku. Cicho i bezszelestnie znalazł się w środku napotykając na Iruke. Przystanął i z uśmiechem na ustach przywitał się z nim.

- Śpi… - szepnął Iruka.

- Hai… - przytaknął Itachi - … znalazłem go w lesie, na drzewie. Był taki zagubiony. – uśmiechnął się czule do demonka – Tęskniłem za nim… mimo, że to był tylko miesiąc… tęskniłem …

- Rozumiem… - szepnął Iruka zabierając Naruto z jego ramion – pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz się tutaj pojawić i pobyć z naszym Naru-chan…

- Arigato Iruka-san… - Itachi schylił się nad śpiącą istotką w ramionach Iruki i złożył na jego czole czuły pocałunek. Naruto uśmiechnął się przez sen na dotyk ust czarnowłosego - … następnym razem zostanę na dłużej…

- Do następnego razu Itachi-kun… .

Już go nie było. Iruka z Naruto w ramionach udał się do jego komnat. Delikatnie go rozebrał, położył w wielkim łożu i przykrywając go kołdrą po samą brodę opuścił tiule wiszące wokół jego łoża. Stając przy drzwiach spojrzał jeszcze na śpiącego malca z błogim uśmiechem na usteczkach.

- Tak Naru-chan, następnym razem Itachi-kun zostanie dłużej… Na pewno.

Cicho zamknął drzwi udając się do swojego pokoju mając nadzieję, że nigdzie nie natknie się na Kakashiego.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6 – „ Spotkanie w lesie "

10

_**Rozdział 6 – „ Spotkanie w lesie "**_

Po kolejnym biciu i gwałcie, Kabuto leżał nieruchomo. Który to był raz? Nie wiedział. Po sześciu latach tortur, jakim był poddawany przez Orochimaru, stracił rachubę. Za każdym razem, kiedy wracał, aby donieść o nowych wieściach z Konohy, Orochimaru korzystał z okazji do znęcania się nad chłopakiem w najokrutniejszy sposób.

Hokage Sandaime, kiedy widział, w jakim stanie wraca nastolatek od zdradzieckiego Sannina żałował, że wysłał go na tę misję. Ale nie sądził, że Orochimaru był by zdolny do takich okrucieństw. A jednak. Kolejny dzień, kolejny miesiąc, kolejny rok i tak w kółko, Kabuto przynosił informacje o poczynaniach Sannina do Hokage, jak również informował Orochimaru o zmianach i planach Sandaime, a sam stawał się coraz bardziej cyniczny i zamknięty w sobie. Wstał z ziemi w laboratorium, na której leżał, podparł się o blat stołu ręką i na chwiejnych nogach udał się do łazienki.

Stanął przed lustrem, jego czarne tęczówki uważnie skanowały zmaltretowane ciało.

- Ostatni czasy – szepnął Kabuto – Orochimaru stał się bardziej brutalny.

Przejechał dłonią po klatce, a następnie po brzuchu.

- Kolejny raz żebra złamane – westchnął ciężko – tym razem cztery, do tego liczne przecięcia na klatce, plecach – obrócił się lekko obserwując swoje plecy – nie są głębokie, ale na pewno zostaną po nich blizny. Moje ciało to jedna wielka blizna, należąca do Orochimaru.

Biało włosy ściągnął z siebie resztę ubrań, które nie zostały z niego zdarte. Wszedł pod prysznic włączając gorącą wodę, pozwalając swojemu ciału rozluźnić się w jej gorącym strumieniu. Oparł ręce na płytkach, pokrywających ścianę i zamknął oczy myśląc o jednej osobie, która rozjaśniała jego ponure życie.

Naruto obracał się nerwowo w łóżku z boku na bok, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie odpowiedniej pozycji. Wszystko go drażniło, jego rozpalona skóra nie mogła znieść dotyku pościeli, która zazwyczaj pomagała. Skopał prześcieradło z siebie ukazując księżycu, który jako jedyny był świadkiem jego nagości, jak bardzo jest rozpalony i spragniony dotyku dłoni. Niepewnie przejechał ogonami po swoich nogach i rękach, czując jak bardzo jego ciało staje się coraz bardziej rozgrzane i rozgorączkowane jęknął głośno domagając się jakiejkolwiek uwagi, której nie otrzymał. W końcu poddał się i wstał zakładając na swoje nagie ciało jedwabny szlafroczek, który sięgał zaledwie do kolan. Był to prezent od Kakashiego, który stwierdził, że skoro jego kochany delfinek ma taki, to on również powinien mieć. ' Wszystkie słodkie, niewinne stworzonka powinny mieć coś, w czym wyglądają, powalająco ' – to były słowa Kakashiego kiedy ofiarował mu go. A skoro uwielbiał sypiać nago, czując na swojej skórze chłód jedwabnej pościeli, to stwierdził, że jedwabny szlafroczek będzie dla niego w sam raz. Do dziś pamiętał jak Iru-chan groźnie zmierzył go wzrokiem.

_**Wspomnienia Naruto**_

_- Kashi-chan … - wymruczał zmysłowo Iruka - … a skąd wiesz, że Naru-chan sypia nago?_

_Spojrzałem na Kakashiego, który najwyraźniej nie wyczuł zagrożenia ze strony Iruki. Błąd, poważny błąd. Ale nic się nie odzywałem czekając na odpowiedź starszego._

_- Jak to skąd? – nie ukrywał swojego zdziwienia Kakashi – Przecież jestem cieniem __**chiisai Kitsune**__ (małego liska) więc jestem wszędzie tam gdzie on. – uśmiechnął się pod maską, która zakrywał pół jego twarzy. Kiedyś nosił jeszcze opaskę shinobi na lewym oku, ale __**oto-chan **__(tatuś) zabronił mu po tym jak mając dwa latka wystraszyłem się go. Opaskę zakłada tylko jak opuszcza Chi no shinrin._

_- Chcesz powiedzieć, że bez mrugnięcia okiem … - na czole Iru-chan zaczęły formować się małe kwadraciki - … podglądałeś mojego małego liska?_

_- Hai … - odpowiedział Kakashi nadal nic nie podejrzewając, czasami zastanawiam się czy aby na pewno jestem bezpieczny w jego towarzystwie - … i muszę powiedzieć, że jest, na co popatrzyć … - rozmarzył się srebrnowłosy - … piękne, złote włosy spokojnie opadające na delikatne ciałko demonka, wielkie lazurowe tęczówki, lisie uszka drgające leciutko, a jego nagie ciało otulone w dziewięciu, mięciutkich ogonach._

_Odsunąłem się nieco na bok widząc jak Iruka podchodzi do zamyślonego Kakashiego, staje za nim i mocno się do niego przytula, a następnie kładzie dłoń na jego klacie i przesuwa nią powoli na dół zbliżając się do krocza, które szybko stało się nabrzmiałe. Srebrnowłosy syknął czując ręce swojego delfinka na sobie, obrócił się szybko łapiąc usta Iruki w brutalnym pocałunku. Patrzenie na nich jak się całują sprawiło, że zrobiło mi się gorąco i zacząłem szybko oddychać. Wiedziałem, do czego Iru-chan dąży i zrobiło mi się Kakashiego żal, ale tylko na chwilkę. Nagle Iruka zaczął zmysłowo ocierać się o ciało starszego wyrywając u niego przeciągły jęk. I koniec._

_- C…co – zająknął się podniecony Kakashi łapiąc szybko powietrze - … Iru-chan …_

_- Miesiąc… - powiedział spokojnie Iruka odsuwając się od kochanka._

_- Mie-siąc? – zapytał przerażony Kakashi, do którego zaczął dochodzić sens słów Iruki._

_- Hai, miesiąc bez seksu – uśmiechnął się słodko brunet podchodząc do mnie._

_-__** Demo**__ (ale)… demo Iru-chaaaaan! – zawył nagle Kakashi wiedząc, że nic nie wskóra._

_- To jest twoja kara, a jak dowiem się, że znowu podglądałeś liska… - przerwał na chwilę przytulając mnie do siebie, a następnie ciągnąc w stronę drzwi - … bądź pewny, że na miesiącu się nie skończy._

_- Dobrze – zgodził się zatrważająco szybko Kakashi – ale kiedy miesiąc się skończy del-fin-ku – powiedział zmysłowo, rozkoszując się każdą sylabą przezwiska Iruki – co najmniej przez miesiąc nie będziesz w stanie siąść na tym seksownym, ciasnym tyłku._

_Iruka przełknął nerwowo ślinę zamykając drzwi, a ja mocno się zaczerwieniłem jak tylko pomyślałem o obietnicy Kakashiego._

_**Koniec wspomnień Naruto**_

Naruto przeszedł na taras siadając na rozłożonym fotelu. Usadowił się wygodniej zamykając oczy i delikatnie ponownie zaczął głaskać swoje ciało ogonami, powoli zaczął się relaksować. Itachiego nie widział już do kilku miesięcy i bardzo za nim tęsknił.

Po jego pierwszej wizycie minął cały rok za nim znowu się widzieli. Wtedy Itachi został na dłużej. Każda jego kolejna wizyta stawała się coraz dłuższa, aż w końcu z jednego dnia zmieniły się one na tygodniowe wizyty.

Mijały dni, miesiące i lata. Każda najmniejsza chwila spędzona z Itachim znaczyła bardzo wiele, jednak mimo upływu sześciu lat czarnowłosy nie posunął się ani krok dalej. Mając dziesięć lat znał tylko smak pocałunku i mimo, że były to najwspanialsze chwile w jego życiu to Naruto pragnął więcej. Pragnął poczuć jak dłonie Itachiego delikatnie i zmysłowo błądzą po jego ciele, jak język drażni jego sutki doprowadzając go do obłędu. Z ust Kitsune wyrwał się przeciągły jęk.

_**Wspomnienia Naruto**_

_A wszystko zaczęło się dwa miesiące temu. Niechcący natknąłem się na Iruke, który zapamiętale ujeżdżał Kakashiego w ogrodzie. Nie rozumiejąc, co się z nimi dzieje i dlaczego Iruka jest taki… taki zadowolony skacząc na srebrnowłosym, który najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko jego poczynaniom, a wręcz przeciwnie był bardzo z tego zadowolony, schowałem się za drzewem i zainteresowaniem obserwowałem poczynania pary. Bardzo byłem wtedy podniecony i nie wiedziałem, co mam z tym zrobić, mój __**ochinchin**_(dziecięce określenie penisa)_ był gorący i twardy. Spojrzałem ponownie na kochającą się parę i wtedy zauważyłem rękę Kakashiego poruszającą się na ochinchin Iruki. Słysząc coraz głośniejsze jęki Iruki, zawstydziłem się mocno i uciekłem do swojego pokoju. _

_Wbiegając szybko do swojej sypialni, zamknąłem za sobą drzwi i wskoczyłem na łóżko zwijając się w mały kłębek w samym jego centrum. Trząsłem się na całym ciele, mój ciężki oddech i rozpalone ciało nie pozwalało mi zasnąć. Uszy przyłożyłem do swoje główki wyciszając się całkowicie, jeden z moich ogonów zaczął nieśmiało pieścić moje drobne ciało dziesięciolatka. Z ust wyrwał mi się cichy jęk, wkrótce do jednego ogona dołączyły pozostałe wprowadzając mnie w euforię. Drobne rączki zacisnęły się mocno na pościeli, pozwalając swoim ogonom na subtelną pieszczotę mojego spragnionego ciałka. Ciche jęki zamieniły się w ciężkie sapanie i gwałtowne łapanie powietrza. Płakałem z bezsilności, jeden z ogonów przejechał po moim ochinchin sprawiając, że obróciłem się szybko na plecy rozszerzając szeroko nogi i unosząc wyżej swoje kimono tak, aby ogony miały łatwiejszy dostęp. Pocierania ogonów stały się szybsze, gwałtowniejsze coraz bardziej natarczywe. Zapłakany i przerażony nie wiedziałem, co się z moim ciałem dzieje, dlaczego go nie słucha? Mocno chwyciłem pierzynę w swoje małe rączki i kręcąc energicznie główką krzyknąłem głośno uwalniając się z napięcia, jakie owładnęło moje ciało wcześniej. Rączką sięgnąłem do swojego ochinchin, który był cały mokry jak również spód mojego kimona. Unosząc dłoń na wysokość oczu, spojrzałem na białą, lepką maź znajdującą się na palcach. _

_- Co to jest? – zastanawiałem się powoli uspokajając swój oddech. _

_Przechylając główkę na bok usiadłem na łóżku spoglądając na spód swojego ciała, które po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu poznało namiastkę rozkoszy. Przerażony zszedł z łóżka i pobiegł szybko do łazienki. Napuszczając wody do wanny ściągnąłem z siebie kimono i wskoczyłem do wody zanurzając się po samą szyję. Ze łzami w oczach zacząłem się szorować, próbując zmyć z siebie bród. _

_Od tego dnia nie dotykałem się, bojąc się, że … że…_

_**Koniec wspomnień Naruto**_

Mały demonek westchnął ciężko spoglądając na księżyc, który otulał go opiekuńczo. Ta noc była inna od pozostałych. Było mu niewiarygodnie gorąco, ale nie wiedział, dlaczego. Czuł, że w jego ciele zachodzą jakieś zmiany i nie może nad nimi zapanować.

Iruka parę dni temu powiedział, że jeśli jego ciało nabierze wysokiej temperatury i będzie znajdował się w stanie mocnego podniecenia, to będzie oznaczało, że jest gotowy. Ale, do czego? Tego mu już nie powiedział, ale ostrzegł go żeby nie wychodził ze swojego pokoju przez ten czas. Później się uśmiechnął i powiedział, że ma się niczym nie przejmować, bo ma na to jeszcze parę lat spokoju.

Tylko, dlaczego miał wrażenie, że to była nieprawda.

Wychodząc z wioski OtoGakure Kabuto obejrzał się jeszcze przez ramię. Widząc ciemne postacie przy bramie, strzegące jej, chłopak zastanawiał się czy długo jeszcze wytrzyma tortury Orochimaru. Jego wiedza i umiejętności są przez niego wykorzystywane, aż po same granice, a jeśli słowem wspomni, że 'już nie ma siły' lub 'nie ma takiej możliwości'… wystarczy wspomnieć, że po sesjach z Sanninem Kabuto nigdy nie wychodzi o własnych siłach, a jak już to podpiera się o ściany.

Białowłosy wskoczył na gałąź krzywiąc się lekko na ból w plecach, ale zignorował go i ruszył w drogę na spotkanie swojego ukochanego. Uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie ich pierwszego spotkania.

_**Wspomnienia Kabuto**_

_- Nie Orochimaru-sama … - jęknąłem z bólu wijąc się pod nim, chcąc uciec jak najdalej, ale to było nie możliwe - … proszę nie…- kolejne uderzenie w moją prostatę sprawiło, że jęknąłem z rozkoszy, jaką odczułem. Orochimaru od dłuższego czasu stwierdził, że najlepszym sposobem na upokorzenie mnie jest sprawienie, abym odczuwał jak największą przyjemność w czasie jego zabaw ze mną._

_Nienawidziłem tego. Każda chwila, w której moje ciało mnie zdradzało i całkowicie mnie oddawało w ręce tego potwora, była dla mnie największym wstydem i wężowo-oki dobrze o tym wiedział. Chwyciłem się mocniej kory drzewa, przyciskając swój spuchnięty i siniejący policzek do niej, mając nadzieję, że Orochimaru już niedługo skończy. Kolejne pchnięcie, kolejne uderzenie, kolejny ból i tak w kółko. Ciągle jedno i to samo. Nie mam siły, mam ochotę wyć z bólu i uciec jak najdalej tak, aby 'on' już mnie nie znalazł. Ale wiem, że jest to nie możliwe. Nigdy nie uda mi się uciec od tego demona. _

_- Ach! Kabuto … - jęknął Orochimaru do mojego ucha przygryzając jego płatek, podła gadzina dobrze wiedziała, że jest to mój słaby punkt - … po naszych wspólnych czterech latach nadal taki ciasny… - teraz przyssał się do mojej szyi, mój kolejny czuły punkt - … stałeś się taki wyczulony na mój dotyk. Boski jak zawsze._

'_Nienawidzę go' – kłębiła się po mojej głowie jedna myśl._

_- P-proszę Orochimaru-sama … - ciężko dysząc błagałem go - … jesteśmy w lesie, ka-każdy – sapnąłem, kiedy poczułem jak jego członek coraz mocniej uderza w moją prostatę – może nas tu zobaczyć…_

_- I oto chodzi malutki – szepnął mi do ucha, pochylając mnie jeszcze bardziej do przodu, przytrzymałem się mocniej drzewa, żeby nie spaść na ziemię – chcę, aby wszyscy wiedzieli, do kogo należysz. Czyją jesteś własnością! _

_Nagle usłyszałem dźwięk łamanej gałęzi i najwyraźniej Orochimaru również. Zacząłem szarpać się gwałtownie chcąc wyrwać się z jego szponiastych dłoni. _

_- Aaaa!! – krzyknąłem głośno jak tylko poczułem szpony Sannina rozrywające moją skórę na talii – Nie chcę… nie chcę, żeby ktoś mnie zobaczył w tej pozycji!! – krzyczałem nadal, próbując się od niego oderwać. _

_Na ustach tego podłego gada pojawił się okrutny uśmiech. Wystraszyłem się. Rzucił mną o ziemię z takim impetem, że przez chwilę nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje. Uniósł moje pośladki wysoko, rozszerzając je maksymalnie jak się dało wbijając swoje pazury w nie, a następnie wdarł się we mnie ponownie rozrywając mnie mocno. Już dawno 'gad' nie był taki brutalny, nie aż tak jak dzisiaj. Płakałem. Po raz pierwszy od czterech lat płakałem. Ostatni raz, kiedy płakałem było w dniu utraty mojej niewinności. Obiecałem sobie wtedy, że nie pozwolę 'gadowi' zobaczyć mojej słabości, ale teraz … teraz to wszystko legło w gruzach._

_Skończył. Wstał ubierając się powoli, napawając się moim cierpieniem. _

_- Widzimy się za miesiąc – pochylił się nad moimi pośladkami zlizując swoją spermę, która zmieszała się z moją krwią – mój malutki, słodki Kabuto. Mmmm twoja krew z moim nasieniem to prawdziwy rarytas. Powinieneś spróbować – zanurzył dwa palce we mnie, syknąłem z bólu. Obrócił mnie na plecy brutalnie, a następnie przyłożył palce do moich ust. Odwróciłem głowę ze wstrętem. Chwycił mnie gwałtownie za włosy, odchylając moją głowę do tyłu._

_- Liż. – zacisnąłem jeszcze mocniej usta – Zliż wszystko… - zwęził groźnie oczy wzmacniając swój uścisk na moich włosach - … jeśli nie… zawsze możemy powtórzyć… - sugestywnie zjechał ręką do mojego zmaltretowanego odbytu, cofnąłem się odruchowo. Zacząłem lizać jego palce, czując gorzki smak jego spermy i metaliczny posmak krwi, wzdrygnąłem się z obrzydzeniem, na co on tylko zaśmiał się potwornie. _

_- Grzeczny zwierzaczek… - odszedł zostawiając mnie samego. _

_Nie byłem nawet w stanie obrócić się na bok, a co dopiero wstać. Chciałem umrzeć, już na niczym mi nie zależało. Miałem gdzieś, że mnie ktoś zobaczy w tym stanie. Nic ani nikogo nie miałem, dla kogo mógłbym żyć. Więc, po co?_

_Poczułem nagle jak jakieś silne dłonie unoszą mnie delikatnie do góry. Nie otworzyłem oczu, nie miałem siły. Czułem jak te silne ręce przyciskają mnie czule do siebie. Zrezygnowany ułożyłem głowę na ramieniu obcego mężczyzny. Szliśmy, a raczej on szedł, a ja spoczywałem wycieńczony w jego ramionach. W końcu zatrzymał się, a ja usłyszałem szum wody i jej cudowny zapach. Po raz pierwszy tego dnia rozluźniłem się całkowicie i wyczułem, że sprawiłem tym, iż obcy odetchnął z ulgą. _

_- Yakushi-san – odezwał się czysty, melodyjny głos obcego, dziwnie znajomy – proszę… - szepnął nieśmiało - … chcę… to znaczy…ja – jąkał się teraz. Powoli otworzyłem oczy spoglądając na czarne, długie włosy, które wydawały się takie jedwabiste w dotyku. - …czy mogę… czy pozwolisz mi rozebrać się i umyć? _

_Obrócił głowę patrząc prosto w moje rozszerzone ze zdziwienia oczy. Blado lawendowe oczy wpatrywały się we mnie w napięciu czekając na moją odpowiedź. Kiwnąłem głową twierdząco, na nic innego nie miałem siły. Czuły uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. Delikatnie ułożył mnie na trawie i powoli zaczął rozbierać, ale tylko górę, ponieważ dolnej części ubrania już nie miałem na sobie. Sprawka 'gada'. Leżąc nago na trawie zauważyłem, że czarnowłosy również się rozbiera, wystraszyłem się. _

_- Spokojnie Yakushi-san – usłyszałem kojący głos chłopca, jego lawendowe oczy spoczęły na mnie – nie zrobię ci krzywdy, ale chcę cię umyć i nie zmoczyć się przy tym._

_Uśmiechnąłem się na niewinne słowa chłopca._

_- Kabuto…- szepnąłem._

_- Słucham? – obrócił się w moją stronę … nago. Jego długie, sięgające pasa, czarne włosy opadały luźno na ramiona, zgrabna, postawna sylwetka z wyraźnie odznaczającymi się mięśniami, wąskie biodra i … och. Jak na dwunastolatka jest naprawdę duży, czując jak rumieniec wypływa na moje policzki obróciłem szybko głowę w drugą stronę. Mając go ciągle przed oczami i te długie, silne nogi szepnąłem ponownie._

_- Kabuto, Neji-san._

_- Ka-bu-to – szepnął zmysłowo Neji. Pochylił się nade mną i ponownie wziął w ramiona. Całkowicie rozluźniony, już się go nie bałem, wtuliłem głowę w jego długą szyję ' __**Kami-sama**__ (Boże) – pomyślałem wtedy – jaki on jest piękny'. _

_Powoli wchodził do wody, tak abym miał dość czasu do przyzwyczajenia się do jej temperatury. Jęknąłem głośno, jak tylko moje rany zanurzyły się w wodzie. Ból. Przeogromny ból. Tylko to czułem, nie czułem nawet jak Neji zaczął mnie delikatnie myć. Jego ciche, czułe słowa uspakajały mnie, pozwalając całkowicie się rozluźnić. Silne ramiona trzymały mnie w swoim uścisku, kiedy mnie mył. Powoli zaczął dochodzić do mnie sens jego słów._

_- __**Ai shiteru**__ (kocham cię) Kabuto-kun … - zdrętwiałem w ramionach Nejiego. Nie tego się spodziewałem. - … od dawna, kocham cię już od pięciu lat. Miałem wtedy siedem lat, a ty trzynaście – zamyślił się na chwilę, a ja ponownie rozluźniłem się – wracałem z treningu do domu i zobaczyłem pięknego, białowłosego anioła stojącego w jeziorze, w tym jeziorze. Wynurzyłeś się właśnie z wody i dłońmi przejechałeś po włosach, a po twoim pięknym ciele spływały kropelki wody. Stałem i patrzyłem jak zahipnotyzowany, chciałem podejść do ciebie, ale Tenten mnie zawołała i odwróciłem się na chwilę w jej stronę. Ty ich najwyraźniej również usłyszałeś, bo jak ponownie spojrzałem na jezioro to ciebie tam już nie było. _

_Uniósł mnie do góry, opierałem się teraz plecami o jego nabrzmiałą męskość, zaczerwieniłem się mocno, ale byłem spokojny, bo wiedziałem, że nie zrobi mi krzywdy. Znowu mnie uniósł, ale tym razem położył mnie na nagrzanej od słońca trawie. Leżałem na plecach pozwalając się myć jego zwinnym dłonią, czułe palce myły, wręcz pieściły moją skórę. Było mi tak dobrze._

_- Byłem taki zły na nią – kontynuował swoją opowieść – że przez dwa dni się do niej nie odzywałem. _

_Kiedy skończył myć przód mojego ciała, obrócił mnie na brzuch i zajął się tyłem, który był w dużo gorszym stanie._

_- Przez ten cały czas … - nabrał wody do dłoni i delikatnie polał mój odbyt, a następnie zajął się udami i moją poranioną talią - … szukałem cię, ale ciebie nigdzie nie było. Aż w końcu zobaczyłem cię w towarzystwie Tsunade-sama. Byłem taki szczęśliwy, znalazłem swojego anioła. _

_Ponownie zbliżył się do mojego odbytu, na co bardzo się spiąłem._

_- Wytrwaj proszę … - usłyszałem jego kojący głos przy uchu – nie chcę cię krzywdzić, ale to jest jedyny sposób, aby usunąć spermę tego obrzydliwego gada z ciebie. _

_Wiedziałem o tym. Przytaknąłem głową, próbując rozluźnić się na tyle na ile mogłem. Nie było to proste, ale kiedy usłyszałem jak ponownie wyznaje mi miłość, uspokoiłem się. Wiedziałem, że w jego ramionach nic mi nie grozi. Płakałem, tak mocno płakałem, a on uspokajał mnie, kiedy jego palce penetrowały moje wejście. Skończył, jak tylko poczułem, że wyciągnął ze mnie swoje palce odetchnąłem z ulgą. _

_- Aachh! – jęknąłem głośno kiedy poczułem jak język Nejiego liże każdą moją ranę, a następnie ją całuje. Poczułem, że moje ciało zaczyna reagować na jego dotyk. Zacząłem ciężko oddychać i sapać. _

_- Ne-ji… - wyjęczałem jego imię – Neji…Ne…ji…_

_Nagle obrócił mnie ostrożnie z powrotem na plecy i zaczął całować i lizać wewnętrzne strony moich ud. Tego było dla mnie za dużo. Nigdy jeszcze nikt nie dotykał mnie w ten sposób, tak czule i namiętnie. _

_- Kabuto ai shiteru… tak bardzo, że aż to boli. – polizał czubek mojego członka, krzyknął głośno, a on przytrzymał moje biodra dłońmi abym nie zrobił sobie krzywdy zbyt gwałtownymi ruchami. _

_- Neji... Neji… - powtarzałem jego imię jak mantrę._

_- Kiedy dzisiaj zobaczyłem jak ten pedofil gwałci cię … - przerwał pieszczenie mojego ciała i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. 'Tyle miłości' pomyślałem. - … i rani, coś we mnie pękło. Będąc już tak blisko, aby go dosięgnąć, on po prostu zniknął. _

_Jeżdżąc delikatnie kciukami po moich biodrach wziął mnie całego do ust. Jego dotyk był taki cudowny, taki inny… oddałem się mu całkowicie, pozwalając mu na wszystko. Bardzo szybko doszedłem w jego chętne usta, a on nie wypuszczając mnie ze swoich ust zaczął ssać mocno, aż ostatnia kropelka mojego nasienia znalazła się w nim. Wychodząc z wody położył się obok mnie. Kątem oka dostrzegłem jak bardzo jest podniecony, jego członek wręcz domagał się o uwagę. _

_Z rozszerzonymi oczami ze zdziwienia obserwowałem jak ten piękny dwunastolatek kładzie rękę na swoim penisie i zaczyna nią szybko poruszać dysząc przy tym ciężko. _

_Sięgnąłem swoją ręką do niego, na nic innego nie miałem siły. Odwrócił głowę w moją stronę._

_- Zostaw, nie musisz… - szepnął całując mnie lekko w usta – wystarczy, że jesteś przy mnie… _

_- Ale ja chcę… - odpowiedziałem nadal ciężko oddychając._

_- Szybciej … - szepnął mi do ucha, otulając je jego ciepłym oddechem. Zadrżałem. Zauważył to i pocałował mnie w nie, kiedy ja zwiększyłem tępo swojej ręki. _

_Przysunął się do mnie jeszcze bliżej, przygryzając i skubiąc namiętnie moje ucho. Znowu zacząłem jęczeć pod jego dotykiem. Co on takiego miał w sobie, że aż tak intensywnie na niego reagowałem? Nagle jego usta znalazły się na moich. Sapnąłem z zaskoczenia. Przygryzł nieśmiało moją dolną wargę, prosząc o wejście. Bez słowa otworzyłem usta, wpuszczając go do siebie, po moich policzkach spłynęły łzy, tylko tym razem były to łzy szczęścia. Jego język najpierw nieśmiało, a w następnej chwili pewnie i odważnie badał moje podniebienie, pieszcząc je rozkosznie, wywołując kolejne dreszcze u mnie. Zacząłem odwzajemniać jego pocałunek, nasze języki przeplatały się ze soba walcząc o dominację, która bezsprzecznie on wygrał. _

_Poczułem jak tężeje w mojej dłoni, a po chwili czuję jego nasienie spływające po moich palcach. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie ciężko dysząc. _

_- Ai shiteru Ka-chan – uśmiechnął się do mnie z taką miłością bijącą od niego, że aż zaparło mi dech w piersiach – ai shiteru… ai shiteru…_

_- __**Arigato**__ (dziękuję) … - szepnąłem z uśmiechem na ustach za nim zawładnął mną sen. _

_**Koniec wspomnień Kabuto**_

Kabuto zatrzymał się i ostrożnie zeskakując z gałęzi podszedł do ich jeziorka. Jego i Nejiego. Czarnowłosego jeszcze nie było, ale wiedział, że na pewno jest w pobliżu. Tak jak zawsze. Nagle poczuł silne ramiona obejmujące go od tyłu.

- Tęskniłeś? – zapytał Neji całując Kabuto tuż za uchem. Białowłosy zadrżał.

- Tak… - szepnął tylko, wtulając się w ukochanego jeszcze mocniej. Chwycił obejmujące go ramiona wyższego chłopaka.

- Urosłeś od naszego ostatniego spotkania – stwierdził Kabuto obracając się przodem do Nejiego.

- _**Hai**_ (tak) całe cztery centymetry – uśmiechnął się wtulając w wrażliwą szyję ukochanego – jestem teraz wyższy od ciebie o trzy centymetry, a mam dopiero czternaście lat. Ty masz dwadzieścia lat, a tylko 170 centymetrów wzrostu i wiele już nie urośniesz.

- Phi! – nadąsał się Kabuto pozwalając Nejiemu ściągnąć sobie okulary. Zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i delikatnie zaczął skubać jego wargę.

- Ha…ha…ha… - zaśmiał się Neji rozpuszczając białe włosy kochanka - … a do tego rosnę również tutaj … - wypchnął znacząco biodra do przodu. Kabuto mruknął cicho jak tylko poczuł nabrzmiałą męskość lawendowookiego - … więc bądź pewny, że jeszcze przez długi czas dostarczę ci rozrywki, a nawet dłużej.

- Mam nadzieję – powiedział rozbierając ukochanego – a teraz pośpiesz się z tym rozbieraniem i wskakujmy do wody.

Rozebrali się szybko, bawiąc się ze sobą w między czasie. Będąc już w wodzie Neji wziął Kabuto i posadził na swoich kolanach. Białowłosy rozluźnił się w kochanych ramionach i kładąc głowę na ramieniu Nejiego westchnął cicho.

- Bardzo cię zranił dzisiaj – stwierdził czarnowłosy myjąc Kabuto delikatnie. Stało się to ich tradycją. Od dwóch lat po każdym razie, jak Orochimaru wypuszczał go na przeszpiegi, spotykali się tutaj. Będąc geniuszem, jakim był Neji, postarał się oto, aby nikt nie znalazł tego miejsca. Zapieczętował je i zakrył za pomocą iluzji. To miejsce było ich i nikogo innego.

_**- Hai, demo**_ (tak, ale) mam ciebie i wiem, że mam, po co żyć i do kogo wracać. Wiem, że nigdy ci tego nie mówiłem… demo… ai shiteru Neji. Całym sercem.

Neji cały zdrętwiał. Czekał na te słowa dwa lata, od kąd sam wyznał mu miłość. A teraz tu w jego ramionach, jego anioł wyznaje mu miłość.

- Neji … - zaniepokoił się Kabuto, przekręcając głowę bardziej do tyłu - … czy… WHOAAAA!! – krzyknął białowłosy czując mocny uścisk silnych ramion na sobie.

- Ai shiteru Ka-chan…! - ścisnął go mocno Neji - … ai shiteru… ai shiteru!! _**Ai shiteru watashi-no kimi mitsukai!! **_(Kocham cię mój ty aniele)

- _**Aniki**_ (starszy brat) znowu idziesz na misję? – dopytywał się dwunastoletni już Sasuke.

- _**Hai ototo**_ (tak braciszku) – zwichrzył czarne włosy brata, na co Sasuke odsunął się obrażony- zaraz wyruszam.

- Znowu zostanę sam z rodzicami… - westchnął zrezygnowany chłopak - … tęsknię za Naru-chan – wypalił niespodziewanie Sasuke.

- Tak, ja też – rozmarzył się Itachi. Sasuke popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie. Coś mu nie pasowało, dlaczego _**aniki**_ miałby tęsknić za Naru-chan, przecież on za nikim nie tęskni.

- Sześć lat minęło od naszego spotkania, a on nie odwiedził mnie ani razu – żalił się Sasuke.

Itachi widząc jak bardzo smutny jest chłopak i zrobił coś, co nie robił już od kilku lat. Przyciągnął go do siebie i mocno przytulił. Zszokowany Sasuke oparł głowę na ramieniu brata pozwalając na chwilę czułości, jaką mu Itachi okazał. Ciche westchnienie wyrwało się z ust dwunastolatka. Tak bardzo tęsknił za czułością brata, ale odkąd Itachi zaczął swoje misje praktycznie nie było go w domu. A każda oznaka czułości była dla niego na wagę złota.

Itachi trzymając brata w ramionach nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że go zdradza. Mimo iż Naruto i on byli sobie przeznaczeni, to nie mógł zabronić Sasuke kochać małego demonka. 'Naru-chan – westchnął w myślach Itachi, myśląc o złotowłosej istotce czekającej na niego – już nie długo się zobaczymy'. Czując jak ciało Sasuke wiotczeje w jego ramionach domyślił się, że zasnął. Ściągając jego sandały położył go do łóżka.

- Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie znienawidzisz – szepnął całując chłopca w czoło, odsuwając włosy z czoła – jak się dowiesz o mnie i Naruto. Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny Sasuke…

Itachi całą drogę do Naruto rozmyślał o Sasuke. Wiedział, że mimo swych nadziei, jak tylko chłopak dowie się o nich to się od niego odwróci. A co gorsze, znienawidzi go. Ale mimo tego nie mógł… po prostu nie mógł zrezygnować z Naruto. Kochał go całym sobą, nic nie było dla niego tak ważne jak mały demonek, był w stanie oddać za niego życie bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Przez te sześć lat, jakie upłynęły odkąd się spotkali po raz pierwszy, Naruto wypiękniał niesamowicie. Stał się cudną istotką, która kusiła na każdym kroku. Strzegli go najlepsi. Kakashi i Zabuza. Ci dwaj byli najlepsi w tym, co robią, a musieli się dwoić i troić, ponieważ Kitsune obrał sobie za cel wprowadzanie siebie w ciągłe niebezpieczeństwo i przyprawianie ich o zawał. Chociaż możliwość widzenia Zabuzy jak skaka koło Naruto to było coś, co się nie zapomni nigdy, a znowu jak Kakshi dostaje w kość od swojego Iruki, też było niesamowite. Musi zapytać Naruto jak tych dwoje się spiknęło ze sobą. Itachi zatrzymał się czując zbliżającą się czakrę do niego.

- Witaj Itachi – odezwał się głos po jego lewej stronie.

- Witaj Zabuza – przywitał się czarnowłosy uśmiechając się nieznacznie – jak tam Haku?

- … - Zabuza uśmiechnął się pod bandażami, które zakrywały jego twarz. Lubił bezpośredniość Itachiego – Dobrze, nie odstępuje Naruto-sama ani na krok. Co mi ułatwia sprawę i pozwala ich obu mieć na oku.

- Cieszę się, że Naruto jest bezpieczny.

- Idź – powiedział Zabuza ruchem głowy wskazując na taras Naruto – od kilku dni czeka na ciebie z niecierpliwością.

- Arigato. – Itachi skierował się w stronę Naruto, pozostawiając za sobą uśmiechającego się pod nosem Zabuze.

To było dziwne. Od paru dni czuł się niewiarygodnie gorąco, jego temperatura ciała skakała nie mogąc się ustabilizować. A teraz jak zbliżał się coraz bliżej do jego Naru-chan, czuł, że zaraz spłonie jak z tym coś nie zrobi i jeszcze jakby tego było mało to jego dolna część ciała nabrzmiała do granic możliwości domagając się uwagi.

Wskoczył z gracją na taras i stanął jak zamurowany. Wszystkiego się spodziewał, wszystkiego tylko nie tego.

Sasuke obudził się w środku nocy, cały spocony i przerażony. Itachiego już przy nim nie było 'na pewno jest na misji – pomyślał chłopiec siadając na łóżku i spuszczając nogi na dół – coś jest nie tak'.

- _**Do:shite… **_(dlaczego) – zastanawiał się czarnowłosy – …dlaczego mam wrażenie, że tracę coś cennego.

Łzy zaczęły spływać po policzkach Sasuke, których nawet nie zauważył.

- Czuję się jakby serce miało mi za chwilę pęknąć… Naru-chan… Naru-chan… - wytarł szybko spływające łzy po policzkach - … mój Naru-chan… czuję, że cię tracę, ale dlaczego. Do:shite?

Sasuke położył się ponownie na łóżku przytulając się do pluszowego liska, którego miał odkąd nie widział Naruto, czyli od sześciu lat. Cicho płacząc w maskotkę utulił się do snu marząc o ponownym spotkaniu niebieskookiego Kitsune, który skradł mu serce.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7 – „ Kyuubi no Kitsune"

_**Rozdział 7 – „ Kyuubi no Kitsune"**_

Zbliżając się do tarasu Itachi odczuwał coraz większy niepokój oraz niesamowite podniecenie. _**Demo do:shite?**_ (ale dlaczego?) Przecież mały demonek ma jeszcze sześć lat zanim rozpocznie się jego pierwszy sezon godów. Więc, o co chodzi?

Z kocią gracją wskoczył na taras, a jego wzrok powędrował do ślicznej, złotowłosej istotki. Stał i patrzył z niedowierzaniem. Mały Kitsune leżał prawie nagi na fotelu. Jego jedwabny szlafroczek rozwiązany, spadał z jednego ramienia, a druga strona jeszcze utrzymywała się na drobnym biodrze demonka, zakrywając wyraźne podniecenie malca.

- Przynajmniej wyjaśniło się …. – powiedział Itachi zbliżając się do Kitsune wolnymi krokami - … skąd wzięło się moje podniecenie. – pokręcił zrezygnowany głową – Powinienem sam na to wpaść. Naruto.

Będąc już na wyciągnięcie ręki od Naruto, Itachi, nagłym podmuchem silnej energii, został odrzucony na drugi koniec tarasu mocno uderzając w barierkę. Chłopak upadł na ręce i kolana, a z ust spłynęła stróżka krwi. Ciężko dysząc, wstał z ziemi ponownie podchodząc do małego demonka, tym razem powoli z wyciągniętą ręką, aby wyczuć gdzie zaczyna się bariera, która najwyraźniej otaczała Kitsune. Dotknął ręką przeźroczystej ścianki, która pod jego dotykiem stawała się pomarańczowo-czerwona. Nagle poczuł przeszywający ból w okolicy pępka, który powalił go na kolana. Spojrzał na Naruto, który najwyraźniej krzyczał, ale bariera zatrzymywała wszystkie dźwięki.

Ból i cierpienie odmalowywało się na twarzy _**chiisai Kitsune **_(małego liska), Itachi przypuszczał, że ból, który on odczuwa nie jest ani w połowie tak mocny jak u malca. Co się dzieje?

- Naruto! – spróbował Itachi, ale nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. Niepokój zaczął się powiększać. Spróbował ponownie.

- Naru…!! – zamarł – _**K-Kami-sama**_ (Boże)… to przecież…

Ciało małego demonka zaczęło się unosić. Szlafroczek całkowicie spadł z drobnego ciała, odsłaniając pieczęć na brzuszku demonka, która błyszczała intensywnie. Ręce Kitsune mocno przylegały do jego boków, nogi zgięte w kolanie oraz głowa odchylone do tyłu, a złote włosy falowały wokół ciała demonka.

Nagle pieczęć zaczęła wibrować i drgać, a demonek zaczął krzyczeć. Jego ciało otoczyła czerwona poświata. Pieczęć pękła.

- Naruto!! – krzyknął Itachi waląc z całej siły w barierę energii. Nic. Uderzył jeszcze raz, tym razem kunaiem, w którym umieścił swoją chakre. Na powierzchni zaczęły pojawiać się drobne pęknięcia. Aktywując swój sharingan, Itachi znalazł punkt pozwalający zniszczyć całą barierę za jednym uderzeniem. Jak tylko bariera znikła podbiegł szybko do Naruto przyciągając go mocno do siebie. Oparł się plecami o ścianę trzymając Kitsune między nogami uspokajająco głaszcząc rozpuszczone włosy i delikatnie drapiąc go za uszami.

Demonek powoli rozluźnił się, ale nie na długo. Pieczęć zaczęła znikać i uwalniać niewiarygodne pokłady chakry. Zapanowała całkowita cisza. Czerwone oczy Itachiego w szoku patrzyły na nikogo innego, jak samego Lorda Kyuubi no Kitsune.

W pustynnej krainie _**„ Go:ruden de:raito "**_ (złoty świt) Shukaku obchodził swój kraj, dbając o najmniejszą potrzebę poddanych, których kochał równie mocno, jak jego brat Kyuubi swoich. Ciszę i spokój przerwał głośny huk, a chwilę po nim nastąpił wybuch.

Shukaku już wiedział, kto był powodem tego wybuchu, nie musiał nawet tam iść, aby przekonać się o swojej racji. Do dziś żałuje chwili, w której ofiarował im ich bronie. Wystarczy wspomnieć, że sporą część ich oazy trzeba było odbudować. Karą rodzeństwa było zajmowanie się Gaarą. Nie byli z tego zadowoleni. Oboje bali się wybuchu złości ich małego braciszka, ale nie mieli wyjścia. W ten sposób nauczyli się współpracować ze sobą, co nie oznacza, że zaprzestali kłótni i bójek. W czasie, kiedy Temari i Kankuro używali broni, Gaara posiadł naturalną moc kontrolowania piasku, tak jak ojciec, przez co stał się automatycznie jego następcą. Mimo swojego młodego wieku Gaara był szanowany i kochany przez ich lud, a wszystko zawdzięczał to małemu, Kitsune który pokazał mu, co to jest miłość i dobroć serca.

Po śmierci ich matki, Kankuro i Temari dali sobie jakoś radę, mieli wtedy po pięć i sześć lat. Niestety Gaara miał, tylko roczek, co spowodowało, że malec zamknął się w sobie całkowicie odizolowując się od świata. Na szczęście poznał Naruto i stał się na powrót, na swój sposób, radosny.

Dochodząc do celu swojej wędrówki, czyli miejsca walki jego dzieci, przyśpieszył słysząc kolejny huk.

- Co się tu dzieje!? – zapytał podniesionym głosem Shukaku – No … - zaśmiał się - … tego się nie spodziewałem…

Z uśmiechem na twarzy podszedł do najmłodszego syna i kładąc dłoń na jego rudych włosach zaczął się śmiać na całe gardło. Gaara spojrzał na radosną twarz _**oto:san**_ (ojca), którą tak bardzo kochał i sam się nieco uśmiechnął pozwalając wichrzyć sobie włosy przez kochaną dłoń oto:san. _**Chiisai Tanuki**_ (mały szop) poczuł się taki dumny, że nawet pozwolił wziąć się na ręce, czego bardzo nie lubił.

- Gaara, _**chairudo**_ (synu) jestem z ciebie taki dumny.

Spojrzał na pozostałą dwójkę swoich dzieci, którzy byli uwięzieni w piasku tak, że wystawały im tylko ramiona i głowa. Śmiejąc się nadal, podszedł do nich z Gaarą w ramionach i kucnął między nimi.

- Jesteście moimi dziećmi, ale zachowujecie się jak jakieś bezmózgie debile… - Shukaku przeniósł wzrok z Temari na Kankuro, którym nie spodobało się jak nazwał ich ojciec - … czasami zastanawiam się czy, aby na pewno jesteście moi, a nie od jakiegoś sąsiada…

- Oto:san!! – krzyknęli jednocześnie nastolatkowi – Jak mogłeś!!

- Mogłem… - popatrzył na nich drwiąco - … jestem w końcu władcą…ha…ha…ha…

- Oto:san… - oburzyła się Temari - … nie śmiej się, tylko uwolnij nas… - spojrzała na rudzielca w ramionach ojca - … bo Gaara się nie zgodził.

- I ma rację…

- Oto:san!! – krzyknął tym razem Kankuro.

Gwałtowne podniesienie się Shukaku sprawiło, że wszyscy zamarli. Jednym ruchem ręki władca piaszczystej krainy uwolnił swoje dzieci z ich pułapki i teleportował do zamku.

- Spakujcie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy … - postawił Gaare na posadzce - … za pięć minut macie tu być spakowani i gotowi do drogi. – powiedział głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Hai! – odpowiedziała cała trójka udając się szybko każdy do swojego pokoju.

- Oto:san, dokąd podążamy? – zapytał Gaara zrównując się z ojcem.

- Chi no shinrin… - padła szybka odpowiedź. Gaara zaniepokoił się.

- Czy stało się coś Naru-chan? – morskie oczy uważnie obserwowały ojca, który mocno zacisnął zęby.

-_** Iie**_ (nie), tego jestem pewny, ale … - Shukaku zamyślił się na chwilę - … ale Kyuubi powrócił i nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało.

- _**Demo atto Naru-chan**_ (ale z) wszystko dobrze?

- Hai … - uśmiechnął się Shukaku -… Naru-chan jest cały i zdrowy.

Itachi siedział naprzeciwko Kyuubiego, który siedział oparty o wezgłowie łoża, a Naruto spokojnie spał obok wtulony w bok odzyskanego ojca. Z chwilą uwolnienia się Kyuubiego, całe napięcie seksualne i gorąco znikło. Miał swoje podejrzenia, co do przyczyn, ale wolał się upewnić.

- Kyuubi-sama – odezwał się Itachi – chciałbym …

- Hai… - przerwał mu demon - … masz rację, to ja jestem winny skokom temperatury waszych ciał i nie tylko.

Uśmiechnął się znacząco. Itachi zastanawiał się czy władca demonów potrafi czytać w myślach.

- Hn…

- Jesteś bardzo rozmowny – zakpił Kyuubi. Jego ręka spoczęła na ślicznej główce synka bawiąc się złotymi kosmykami i delikatnie drapiąc go za uszami. Demonek zmienił swoją postać z ludzkiej na zwierzęcą i zwinął się w kulkę przykrywając się szczelnie ogonami.

- _**Do:shite are me:ku **_(dlaczego to zrobił)_**?**_ – zapytał czarnowłosy.

Kyuubi całkowicie się rozluźnił pozwalając swojemu władczemu uśmiechowi wypłynąć na usta. _' Zaczynam lubić wybranka mojego synka _– pogłaskał puszyste futerko małego Kitsune_ – jest bystry i inteligentny i co najważniejsze bardzo silny. Nikomu nie udało się do tej pory zniszczyć mojej bariery, a tu wystarczył jeden mały człowieczek, aby to zrobić. '_

- … jestem pewny, że wiesz. – powiedział demon.

- … - Itachi uśmiechnął się spoglądając na żółto-pomarańczowe futerko, które jest jego małą, słodką połówką - … łatwiej jest mu zregenerować siły, ponieważ jest istotą natury.

- Przystojny i inteligentny – położył dłoń na ramieniu Itachiego, wywołując niewielki rumieniec na bladych policzkach – _**watashi-no chiisai kichiku**_ (mój mały demonek) wiedział kogo wybrać na swojego partnera.

- Hn … - rumieniec pogłębił się na policzkach Itachiego.

- Pytaj – odezwał się demon.

- Dlaczego dopiero teraz? Po sześciu latach, a nie wcześniej? – onyksowe oczy uważnie obserwowały Kyuubiego.

- Próbowałem cały czas … - oparł głowę o ścianę, zamykając oczy - … ale dopiero dwa miesiące temu udało mi się znaleźć wadę pieczęci.

- Dwa miesiące? – zapytał podejrzanie Itachi.

- Hai, wtedy właśnie Naruto zaczął odczuwać zmiany w swoim małym ciałku, których nie powinien.

- Rozumiem… - Kyuubi otworzył oczy z zainteresowaniem obserwując czarnookiego - … przez moją pieczęć odczuwałem to samo co Naru-chan… - powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Kyuubiego, ale on i tak usłyszał - … przez to były te wszystkie zimne prysznice.

Cichy śmiech rozległ się po sypialni, przyciągając ponownie uwagę Itachiego.

- Przez moje uwolnienie – zaczął ponownie demon – ciało Naruto uległo małym zmianom.

- Jakim? – zapytał zaniepokojony Itachi.

- Normalnie czas dojrzałości dla demonów to wiek szesnastu lat – ziewnął sennie władca demonów – a dla Naruto będzie to czternaście lat…

- Dwa lata wcześniej…. – czarnowłosy zastanowił się na chwilę - … Kyuubi-sama zapomniałeś wspomnieć, że będziesz musiał uśpić rozbudzone instynkty Naru-chan.

- Wiedziałem, że jesteś inteligentny – zaśmiał się demon na groźne spojrzenie onyksowych oczu.

- Hn!

- Interesujące – zakpił Kyuubi – obawiam się Itachi-kun, że będę musiał nauczyć się twojego języka, bo nie bardzo wiem, o co ci chodzi.

- Hn…- odparł tylko Itachi, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech zadowolenia.

Kyuubi nagle spoważniał.

- Czy również go ugryzłeś?

- Iie …

- Zrób to jak najszybciej … - Itachi lekko zdziwiony spojrzał na demona - … w ten sposób będziesz pewny, że nikt nie skradnie ci Naruto.

- Rozumiem… - czarnooki przysunął się do małego demonka kładąc się obok niego i całując w lisi pyszczek.

- Meww…. – miauknął przez sen Naruto wtulając się w szyję Itachiego. Kyuubi poczuł, że spokojnie może oddać syna w ręce młodego Uchiha.

- Zrobię to jutro, ale wcześniej go zapytam…

- Arigato… - demon nachylił się nad Itachim składając na jego czole pocałunek.

Z chwilą przyłożenia ust, Itachi poczuł jak przez jego ciało przechodzi duża dawka energii. Podniósł wzrok napotykając kochające spojrzenie szafirowych oczu i ciepły uśmiech władcy demonów.

- Tym pocałunkiem uznałem cię za mojego zięcia…. – rozszerzone onyksowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego oniemiałe - …. Nikt nie podważy twojego autorytetu i prawa do Naruto. Każdy demon będzie widział mój znak, a ludzie odczuwać będą moją chakre. Witaj w rodzinie synu.

Kyuubi ścisnął ramię Itachiego w geście powitania i powiedział.

- A teraz śpij, rano będziemy mieli gości.

- Arigato Kyuubi-sama, dobranoc. – Itachi od razu zasnął zmęczony po misji i stresach z Naruto.

- Dobranoc… - Kyuubi uniósł rękę nad ciałem czarnowłosego sprawiając, że jego ubranie znikło, a w ich miejsce pojawiły się jedwabne spodnie z piżamy. Oczywiście pod kolor szlafroczka Naruto. Czerwone. Przykrywając się letnią pierzyną zasnął.

Cztery pary zielonych oczu wpatrywały się oniemiałe w obrazek, jaki zastali w sypialni małego demonka o świcie.

Itachi leżał na plecach mając na sobie jedynie jedwabne, czerwone spodnie. Długie, czarne włosy rozsypały się na poduszce, jego pięknie umięśniona klatka unosiła się spokojnie w czasie snu. Prawa ręka zaborczo obejmowała ramiona małego Kitsune, który przybrał w nocy swoją ludzką postać. Główka demonka spoczywała w okolicy serca czarnookiego, prawą rękę miał zarzuconą na jego talię, prawa noga przerzucona przez lewą nogę Itachiego spokojnie spoczywała między nogami starszego.

Nagle Naruto przytulił się mocniej do Itachiego, zginając lekko nogę w kolanie, które znalazło się na jego kroczu pocierając je delikatnie. Z ust starszego wydobył się cichy jęk i mocniej objął złotowłosego Kitsune. Jego ręka zsunęła się z drobnych ramion liska na jego talię unosząc nieco szlafroczek do góry. Oczom zebranych ukazało się ładnie zaokrąglone biodro liska.

- Piękni są, prawda? – odezwał się zza ich pleców władczy głos.

- Kyuubi … - szepnął wzruszony Shukaku rzucając się w ramiona brata.

- _**Hakufu **_(wujek)_**!!**_ – Temari i Kankuro rzucili się na Kyuubiego ściskając go mocno. Łzy w ich oczach spłynęły po czerwonych policzkach, ale nie przejmowali się tym wcale. Nareszcie odzyskali ich ukochanego Hakufu.

Blond włosy demon uwolnił się z objęć brata i wyściskał mocno swoich ukochanych szkrabów.

- Temari – odsunął ją na wyciągnięcie swoich ramion, uważnie ją obserwując – _**kireina **_(śliczna), wypiękniałaś _**puchi**_(malutka). Stałaś się prawdziwą pięknością, zupełnie jak twoja matka.

- Hakufu … - płakała blondynka przytulając się znowu do Kyuubiego – już wyrosłam z tego przezwiska…

- Dla mnie zawsze będziesz puchi, Temari.

Temari uścisnęła jeszcze raz wujka i ustąpiła miejsca bratu. Kankuro stał jak kamień nie wiedząc, co ma robić, ale jak tylko zobaczył wyciągnięte ramiona w jego stronę od razu się w nie rzucił.

- Kankuro widzę, że prawdziwy mężczyzna się z ciebie robi… - uśmiechnął się Kyuubi - … ilu dziewczyną lub chłopcom złamałeś serca?

Chłopak zaczerwienił się mocno. Zastanawiając się skąd mógł to wiedzieć skoro go tu nie było.

- Ale te linie – wskazał na ciemno fioletowe linie na nosie, policzkach i brodzie – to po co?

- Dodają mi tajemniczości…

- Chyba idiotyczności – przerwała mu Temari.

Kyuubi zmierzwił włosy dziewczynie, śmiejąc się z jej komentarza.

- Widzę, że nic się nie zmieniło przez te sześć lat – uśmiechnął się blondyn – cieszę się.

Zdezorientowany Gaara stał z boku przyglądając się jego rodzinie, która tak mocno witała się z mężczyzną podobnym do Naruto. 'Kim on jest?' Zastanawiał się mały Tanuki.

- Ty jesteś na pewno Gaara, prawda? – zapytał Kyuubi klękając przy malej kopi Shukaku – Ja jestem Kyuubi, ofusan (tatuś) Naruto.

Zaciekawiony rudzielec podszedł do blondyna i kładąc mu dłoń na twarzy powiedział.

- Ale Naru-chan jest ładniejszy – pozwolił się wziąć na ręce Kyuubiemu, a sam kontynuował badanie nowej osoby. Chwycił demona za uszy, a następnie za ogon, który łaskotał go po ręce – ale ma tak samo miękkie futerko jak ty.

Uwagę Kyuubiego przyciągnął tatuaż na czole malca, „ ai "- miłość. Pocałował go w miejsce tatuażu.

- Ja też cię kocham Gaara… - zaskoczony rudzielec powoli uniósł ręce kładąc je na szyi Kyuubiego i mocno uścisnął.

- Hakufu… - szepnął demonek – ja mam hakufu … ?

- Hai, malutki masz wujka… - uśmiechnął się demon.

Słysząc podniesione głosy Naruto zaczął powoli się wybudzać. Zatrzepotał długimi rzęsami odganiają pozostałości snu z powiek. Było mu tak dobrze, tak ciepło. Jego poduszka tak przyjemnie grzała i poruszała się pod nim, ale czy poduszki powinny się ruszać? Kitsune momentalnie się obudził i podniósł główkę do góry napotykając spojrzenie czarnych oczu.

- Itachi… - wydobył się cichy szept z czerwonych usteczek Naruto.

- Naru-chan… - Itachi podciągnął malca do góry, całując jego słodkie usta - … tęskniłem…

Naruto zaczął cicho szlochać, zarzucił ręce na szyję swojego kochanego _**kuro **_(czarny) chaotycznie całując go po twarzy. Itachi zaczął się śmiać, prawdziwą, czystą radością. ' Jak to dobrze jest zapomnieć o troskach i śmiać się radośnie.' Pomyślał Itachi pozwalając swojemu kochanemu całować się dalej.

Słysząc szloch i radosny śmiech dochodzący z łóżka, Kyuubi i Shukaku z rodziną obrócili się w stronę dźwięku. Shukaku sapnął w szoku jak tylko zobaczył znak na czole Itachiego.

- Zaakceptowałeś go – stwierdził Tanuki.

- Hai.. – Kyuubi spojrzał na brata – … on jest idealny i kocha _**watashi-no chiisai kichiku**_ (mojego małego demonka)… czego mam więcej pragnąć?

- Wiem, że jest idealny w końcu ja również się zgodziłem … - uśmiechnął się kpiąco do brata - … pierwszy go odkryłem. – Dodał z dumą w głosie.

- Ale ja go zaakceptowałem! – zaczął się przegadywać Kyuubi.

- Taaak… - odezwali się równocześnie Temari i Kankuro spoglądając na kłócących się braci - … jak to dobrze, że nic się nie zmieniło…

Shukaku słysząc słowa swoich dzieci lekko się zarumienił, tak samo jak Kyuubi. Kolejny salwa śmiechu rozeszła się po pokoju.

- Bądźcie teraz cicho – odezwał się Kyuubi – będziemy świadkami połączenia się tych dwóch.

Chwytając demonka za ramiona Itachi zrównał ich spojrzenia.

- Naru-chan … - podniósł Kitsune nieco do góry całując go lekko w szyję powoli zniżając się do kości obojczykowej. Naruto jęknął cicho domyślając się, o co poprosi go jego Kuro (czarny) - … _**gogatsu **_(mogę)?

- H-hai – zająknął się zapłakany demonek.

Itachi położył Kitsune na łóżku, a sam położył się na nim delikatnie tak, aby nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Demonek zarzucił rączki na szyję Itachiego oddając się mu całkowicie. Z czułością i oddaniem Kuro całował szyje Naruto, rozkoszując się jego egzotycznym smakiem. Pomarańcza i wanilia stanowiły niesamowite połączenie pobudzając zmysły Itachiego. Powoli i zmysłowo zbliżał się do swojego celu, tego samego, jakie obrał sobie Naruto sześć lat temu. Kość obojczykowa. Ucałował ją leciutko wywołując cichy jęk u Naruto, a w następnej chwili wgryzł się w nią.

- Achhh… !! – krzyknął Kitsune mocno ściskając Itachiego, kiedy to nie wystarczyło, wbił swoje pazurki w jego plecy. Itachi syknął, ale nie cofnął się.

Zlizał płynącą krew ze świeżej rany, całując ją dookoła, a następnie zapłakaną twarzyczkę demonka. Będąc przy jego policzku, malec odwrócił główkę ofiarując swoje usta. Z uśmiechem Itachi przyjął ofiarowany skarb.

Shukaku poszedł do zakochanych stając przy łożu. Kyuubi stanął obok brata czekając na zakończenie ceremonii. Jak tylko para oderwała się od siebie Shukaku przyłożył dłoń do obojczyka Kitsune.

- To może zaboleć Naru-chan … - malec przytaknął rozumiejąc powagę sytuacji, chwycił Itachiego mocno za rękę bojąc się nieco. Ostry ból pojawił się w miejscu ugryzienia, a już w następnej chwili pojawiła się pieczęć wokół niego.

- Od teraz jesteście połączeni na całe życie – ogłosił Shukaku – oboje będziecie odczuwać uczucia drugiej osoby. A oficjalna ceremonia nastąpi za sześć …

- Cztery – poprawił go Itachi.

- Później ci wyjaśnię … - odezwał się Kyuubi stojący za bratem.

- Naru-chan, Itachi … - odezwał się Gaara podchodząc do łóżka - …gratuluję.

Rudzielec pogłaskał Kitsune po główce. Wskoczył na łóżko obok pary i ucałował Naruto w policzek, ciągnąc Itachiego za rozpuszczone włosy przyciągnął go do siebie i też go pocałował w policzek. Ze szczerym uśmiechem na twarzy, Gaara usiadł obok Itachiego kładąc główkę na jego ramieniu.

- Arigato Gaara-chan … - wolną ręką Itachi zmierzwił czerwone włosy małego Tanuki całując go w czubek głowy i delikatnie drapiąc za uchem.

- Puurrr… - zamruczał cicho rudzielec poddając się przyjemnej pieszczocie.

- Tych dwoje – odezwał się Shukaku jak tylko doszedł do siebie po szoku jaki przeszedł widząc swojego synka uśmiechającego się i mruczącego – dobrze wpływa na niego… - ruchem głowy wskazał na Gaare, który pozwalał również Naruto drapać się za uchem.

- Tacy słodcy!! – zapiszczała radośnie Temari na widok chłopców na łóżku pieszczących jej małego braciszka. Kankuro przewrócił teatralnie oczami 'dziewczyny' pomyślał.

- Naru-chan … - odezwał się Kyuubi wychodząc zza pleców Shukaku.

Naruto poruszał zaintrygowany uszkami. Powoli odwrócił się, jego oczom ukazała się twarz ojca.

- O-ofusan?

Stając na granicy 'Chi no shinrin', Orochimaru zimnym wzrokiem lustrował okolicę. Od paru dni nie widział _**chiisai Kitsune**_ (małego liska) i miał dość czekania. Przywołał do siebie małego węża, takiego, kto nikt nie zauważy.

- Udaj się na zamek władcy demonów … - zmrużył groźnie oczy - … i dowiedz się jak najwięcej o Naruto synu Kyuubiego.

- Taak paniee…. – wysyczał wąż ku zadowoleniu Sannina.

- Wróć do mnie jak tylko dowiesz się czegoś ważnego - powiedział Orochimaru – w innym przypadku zginiesz… - zagroził.

Wąż posłusznie oddalił się w stronę zamku Kitsune.

- Już nie długo Naru-chan…. Ha…ha…ha … - zaśmiał się okrutnie Sannin - … będziesz mój…


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8 – „ Plany… "

**Rozdział 8 – „ Plany… "**

Naruto siedział nadal spokojnie na kolanach Itachiego, jego ręka znieruchomiała we włosach małego Tanuki. Po sześciu latach braku kontaktu z ofu-san, nagle usłyszał jego głos, ale jak to możliwe? Przecież _**kare-no koishii ofu-san **_(jego kochany tatuś) był w jego brzuszku. Więc jak? W jaki sposób słyszy jego głos.

Gaara czując jak Naru-chan przestał go drapać za uszkiem i Itachi mocno trzyma Kitsune na kolanach, spojrzał na swojego _**oto:san**_ (tate) nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje. I wtedy zrozumiał. Za jego _**oto:san**_ (tatą) stał _**ofu-san**_ (tatuś) Naru-chan. Nagle ogony Kitsune zaczęły powoli się poruszać, uszka demonka zadrgały lekko, a lazurowe oczy rozbłysły radością.

- Ofu-san! – Blond włosy demonek wyrwał się z ramion Itachiego skacząc wprost w ramiona ojca zapominając całkowicie o otoczeniu.

- _**Watashi-no chiisai kichiku…. **_(mój mały demonek) – rozczulił się Kyuubi tuląc do swojej piersi ukochanego synka.

- Ofu-san…. Ofu-san… - powtarzał w kółko Naruto.

Jego małe nóżki oplotły talię Kyuubiego w czasie, kiedy drobne rączki powędrowały do jego szyi. Ogony liska gładziły czule ojca okazując mu całą miłość, którą czuł, a nie mógł ją okazać wcześniej.

- Meww…. Meww … - miauczał radośnie Kitsune pocierając swój pyszczek o szyję, Kyuubiego, który szczęśliwy cieszył się uwagą, jaką mu poświęcał jego wytęskniony synek.

- Naru-chan …. – starszy jedną ręką głaskał Naruto po główce, drapiąc go okazjonalnie za uszami, a drugą ręką przytrzymywał go mocno za talię chroniąc przed upadkiem na ziemię - … Naru-chan, mój mały Naru-chan…

- Ofu … - głos Naruto załamał się pod wpływem łez, które niepostrzeżenie zaczęły spływać po zaczerwienionych policzkach - … ofu-san… _**watashi-no koishii ofu-san**_(mój kochany tatuś) wrócił do mnie … - płakał coraz bardziej Kitsune.

Rodzina Shukaku stała w ciszy ciesząc się radością _**chiisai Kitsune **_**(**małego liska), który odzyskał ukochanego rodzica. Temari głośno płakała wycierając zapłakane oczy do bluzy Kankuro, który jak tylko poczuł jej łzy na sobie pokręcił głową i przytulił ją do siebie pozwalając na tą chwilę słabości. W końcu był to wyjątkowy dzień, Naru-chan odzyskał swojego ofu-san.

Itachi chwycił _**chiisai Tanuki**_ (małego szopa) sadzając go sobie na kolana. Gaara, który nie bardzo wiedział, co się dzieje popatrzył na niego i już miał uderzyć go piaskiem, gdy w porę uświadomił sobie, że to Itachi-niichan wziął go na kolana. Z niepewnym uśmiechem na ustach, Gaara pozwolił Itachiemu głaskać się po głowie ufnie wtulając łebek w jego rękę.

Shukaku z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy obserwował jak jego rodzina daje ponieść się emocją, jakie wywołali Kyuubi i Naruto. Sam również dał się ponieść i podszedł do Temari i Kankuro kładąc im rękę na głowie uśmiechnął się do nich z miłością.

Wysłannik Orochimaru zakradł się niepostrzeżenie do zamku władcy demonów. Posuwając się powoli po ziemi tak, aby nikt go nie zauważył, dostał się do kuchni, a następnie do wielkiego salonu. Nie znajdując nikogo w pobliżu zaczął się ponownie przemieszczać kierując się tym razem w stronę schodów.

- Słyszałyście? – słysząc głos pokojówki, wąż zatrzymał się nasłuchując, z której strony dochodzi.

- Co takiego? – Zapytała dwie dziewczyny, które wycierały kurze z mebli.

- Nasz pan, Kyuubi-sama powrócił! – zawołała radośnie ruda.

- Lord Kyuubi?! – krzyknęły równocześnie brunetka i blondynka, które przestały wycierać kurze i podchodząc do rudej domagały się więcej informacji.

- To jest niemożliwe! – pisnęła blondynka w upiętych włosach.

- Tak – dołączyła się brunetka w krótkich włosach, chwytając rudą za rękaw mundurka. – to jest niemożliwe przecież Kyuubi-sama jest uwięziony w brzuszku naszego małego Kitsune!!

- Mówię prawdę! – Obraziła się ruda obracając się do dziewczyn tyłem.

- Kira, a skąd wiesz? – zapytały dziewczyny równocześnie próbując udobruchać obrażoną koleżankę.

- Kiedy przechodziłam obok komnat Naruto-sama usłyszałam rozmowę dwóch mężczyzn. – Opowiadała dziewczyna gestykulując przy tym dłońmi.

- I co? – Przerwała jej blondynka przestępując nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

- Nie przerywaj mi, Keiko… - oburzyła się Kira – No, więc kiedy usłyszałam, że ktoś jest w pokoju Naruto-sama, postanowiłam obadać sprawę. Przyłożyłam ucho do drzwi i słuchałam. Jak się okazało jedną z tych osób był Itachi-sama, a drugą … - ruda przełknęła ślinę i kontynuowała – …. a drugą osobą był Kyuubi-sama.

- Ale jak to?

- Kyuubi-sama opowiadał Itachi-sama jak to przez sześć lat szukał wyjścia ze swojego więzienia i, że właśnie, dlatego ostatni czasy Naruto-sama zachowywał się tak jakby właśnie przechodził okres godowy.

- Teraz wszystko rozumiemy… - odpowiedziały zgodnie dziewczyny.

- Mam pomysł! – zawołała radośnie brunetka podskakując do góry.

- Jaki Meggi? - Dopytywały się dziewczyny.

- Poinformujmy wszystkich o tym i przygotowujmy przyjęcie powitalne! Co wy na to?!

- To wspaniały pomysł! – zawołała radośnie Kira, która ciągła już za ręce dziewczyny w stronę kuchni.

Radośnie chichocząc dziewczyny nie zauważyły małego węża, który posykując cicho udał się w stronę komnat Naruto.

- Orochimaru-sama będzzzie zadowooolony zzze mnieee… - wysyczał wąż – teego się naaa peewnoo nie ssspodzieeewał….

Dwunastoletni Sasuke zbliżał się powoli do wieży Hokage. Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi, ale został wezwany przez Sandaime do stawienia się w jego biurze jak tylko wróci z misji.

- Byłem wezwany, przez Hokage-sama do stawienia się w jego biurze. – Powiedział chłodno Sasuke do straży stojącej pod drzwiami.

Od kilku miesięcy czarnowłosy zmienił się nie do poznania. Stał się zamknięty w sobie, stronił od ludzi. Jedynymi osobami, jakie tolerował w swoim otoczeniu byli Sakura, Ino, Itachi, Neji, jego rodzice oraz pozostałe młodziki, z którymi się zaprzyjaźnił w czasie szkoły. Mieszkańcy stali się dla niego złem koniecznym, tolerował ich tylko na tyle na ile trzeba było.

Sandaime rozsiadł się wygodnie czekając na młodego Uchihe. ' Co się z tobą dzieje Sasuke ' – pomyślał starzec. ' Czyżby brak _**chiisai Kitsune**_ (małego liska) miał na ciebie, aż tak duży wpływ?'

- Hokage-sama, Sasuke Uchiha się zjawił – przerwał rozmyślania Sandaime strażnik.

- Wprowadźcie go – powiedział wstając z fotela i przenosząc się na kanapę w gabinecie.

Młody Uchiha wszedł niepewnie do gabinetu obawiając się przenikliwego spojrzenia starego Sandaime. Stanął obok mężczyzny wyczekująco.

- Chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać Hokage-sama? – Zapytał spoglądając w stare i zmęczone oczy Hokage.

- _**Hai**_ (tak) chłopcze – odezwał się Sarutobi ręką wskazując na miejsce obok siebie – usiądź chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

- Hai Hokage-sama. – Sasuke usiadł obok spoglądając wyczekująco na Sandaime.

Gaara i Naruto zmienili się w swoje zwierzęce postacie usadawiając się wygodnie, Naruto na kolanach ofu-san, a Gaara w nogach swojego oto:san smacznie spał. Po tym jak wszyscy przenieśli się do salonu, Temari i Kankuro rozsiedli się na kanapie, a Shukaku, Kyuubi i Itachi zajęli fotele. Kyuubi upewnił się jeszcze, że jutsu ochronne działa i rozluźnił się rozkoszując się odzyskaną rodziną.

Naruto w swojej lisiej formie leżał na kolanach ojca zwinięty w kłębek i lizał Kyuubiego po ręce wydając przy tym ciche miauknięcia świadczące o jego zadowoleniu. Niesforne ogony Kitsune gładziły po nogach Itachiego, którego fotel został maksymalnie dosunięty do fotela Kyuubiego tak, aby _**kare-no koishii kuro **_(jego kochany czarny) był w zasięgu jego dotyku.

Kyuubi uśmiechnął się tylko na samo wspomnienie miny, _**kichiku**_ (demonka), kiedy zobaczył, że Itachi siedzi poza jego zasięgiem. Wynikiem tego było małe zamieszanie gdzie Itachi przysunął swój fotel do niego i od tego czasu Naruto pieści go swoimi ogonami. Nie pozwalając na jakikolwiek ruch, a tym bardziej myśl o tym, że może wyjść z pokoju.

Tak lisy były bardzo zaborcze w stosunku do swoich wybranków, nikt nie mógł ich dotykać. Z chwilą wyrażenia zgody na ceremonię ugryzienia stawali się własnością lisiego rodu. Lisy kochają tylko raz, na całe życie są z tym wybranym i nic ani nikt nie jest w stanie tego zmienić.

Itachi uniósł się nieco, zupełnie jakby chciał wstać. _**Chiisai Kitsune**_ (mały lisek) czując ruch ze strony fotela, na którym siedział Itachi, momentalnie się poderwał wskakując na kolana czarnowłosego. Stając na tylnich łapkach, przednie położył na ramionach Itachiego i groźnie popatrzył w onyksowe oczy ukochanego poruszając rozeźlony uszkami.

- MEWWW!! – Pisnął oburzony lisek przyciskając swój mokry nosek do nosa Itachiego, machając energicznie przy tym ogonami. – Meww! Meww!! – Pacnął łapką ramie czarnowłosego dając mu do zrozumienia, że nigdzie go nie puści.

Itachi widząc zaborczość, jaka odbijała się w lazurowych oczkach małego _**kichiku**_ (demonka) zaczął się śmiać na całe gardło, rozjaśniając tym swoją twarz. Naruto spoglądał zafascynowany na zmianę, jaka zaszła na twarzy _**kare-no kuro**_ (jego czarnego). Wszyscy obecni w ciągli głęboko powietrze nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od twarzy Itachiego. Temari zauroczona zaczęła wzdychać, myśląc o tym, że zawsze ci lepsi są już zajęci.

Itachi przedstawiał sobą iście nieziemski widok, był bardzo przystojny wręcz piękny, ale z uśmiechem na twarzy, który sięgał jego onyksowych tęczówek, był po prostu boski.

- Naru-chan … - przerwał ciszę Itachi jaka zapanowała w pokoju - … nigdzie się nie wybieram, chciałem sięgnąć tylko po herbatę.

- Meww? – Miauknął pytająco Naruto przechylając łebek na bok i polizał Itachiego po nosie.

Itachi nadal z uśmiechem na twarzy ucałował Kitsune w mokry nosek, wywołując lekkie zmieszanie na pyszczku liska i rumieniec, który zakradł się na jego pyszczek. Uspokajając się w końcu Naruto opadł na kolana czarnowłosego chodząc przez chwilę na nich, dookoła, aby znaleźć sobie odpowiednie miejsce. Będąc pewnym, że w tym miejscu będzie mu wygodnie naciągnął się mocno, a następnie powbijał pazurki, ale lekko tak, aby nie zranić _**anata-no kuro**_ (swojego czarnego).

Z cichym westchnieniem Naruto położył pyszczek na łapkach, a ogonami gładził Kyuubiego po ręce, którą nie tak dawno lizał.

- Kyuubi – odezwał się Shukaku spoglądając na śpiącego już liska – jakie masz plany?

- Musimy umieścić Naruto w bezpiecznym miejscu … - zaczął Kyuubi bawiąc się ogonami synka - … od dłuższego czasu czułem obecność Orochimaru w pobliżu mojego synka.

- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że był tu na terenie Chi no shinrin? – Przeraził się Shukaku.

- Hai. – Kyuubi przyłożył dłoń do skroni pocierając je lekko.

- Gdzie go chcesz wysłać? – Shukaku podniósł Gaare z ziemi sadzając go sobie na kolanach delikatnie tak, aby się nie zbudził.

- Myślę, że … - odezwał się Itachi - … najlepszym miejscem będzie KonohaGakure, w ten sposób będzie zawsze pod czyjąś opieką.

Shukaku i Kyuubi popatrzyli na siebie myśląc o tym samym. To był świetny pomysł. Z odpowiednią strażą Naruto będzie zawsze pod ochroną, a oni będą mogli zająć się szukaniem możliwości pokonania Orochimaru.

- Bardzo dobrze, mój mały Naru-chan uda się z tobą do Konoha i tam zostanie na najbliższe cztery lata.

- Hai Kyuubi-sama – uśmiechnął się zadowolony Itachi na samą myśl, że będzie miał Naru-chan cały czas przy sobie.

Po dotarciu pod komnaty Naruto, wąż wściekle syknął. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Pomieszczenia były chronione magią Kyuubiego i nie było żadnej możliwości dostania się do środka, a tym bardziej podsłuchania czegoś.

- Niech tooo … - wysyczał wąż – przebiegły lisss musssiał nałożyć jutsssu zabezzzpieczająceee przeed wrogamiii….

Zrezygnowany odpełznął od drzwi i upewniając się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu przeniósł się do Orochimaru z nowinami, których na pewno się nie spodziewał.

--

Ciszę w OtoGakure przerwał wściekły ryk Orochimaru. Najemnicy znajdujący się w pobliżu, czym prędzej oddalili się zostawiając ich pana samego. Nikt nie chciał stać się workiem, na którym Sannin mógłby się wyładować.

- Co masz na myśli … - zaczął przeraźliwie wolno wężowooki - … mówiąc, że Kyuubi jest wolny? Zurui…?

- Paaanie…. - Na dźwięk swojego imienia w ustach swojego pana, który trzymał jego los w szponiastych rękach, zadrżał.

- Zurui, co jeszcze się dowiedziałeś? – Dopytywał się Sannin.

- Nic więcej panieeee…. Maaały Kitssssune był raaaazem z Kyuuuuubim i Shuuukaku w pomieeeszczeeniuuu…

- Rozumiem… - Orochimaru odwrócił się od węża podchodząc do okna. - … jednak przydałeś się na coś. Dostarczyłeś cennych wiadomości.

- Jak tooo panieee?

- Pieczęć wytrzymała tylko sześć lat – wyjaśnił Orochimaru – w ten sposób będę mógł ulepszyć ją, aż do następnego starcia z Kyuubim i wtedy będzie to na całe życie, a nie na kilka lat… ku ku ku … - zaczął się histerycznie śmiać Sannin.

- A co z lissskiem? – dopytywał się wąż.

- Naru-chan poczeka jeszcze parę lat, ale to nie znaczy, że go nie będę obserwował i czekał na okazję, żeby go schwytać… ku ku ku!

Kabuto szybko oddalił się od pokoi Orochimaru. Będąc już daleko od wioski OtoGakure, a zbliżając się do Konoha ściągnął z siebie jutsu maskujące jego chakre od razu udając się do biura Hokage.

- Sasuke co cię trapi? – Zapytał Sandaime wyrywając chłopca z zamyślenia.

- Nic Hokage-sama. – Odparł pustym głosem Sasuke.

Sarutobi popatrzył sceptycznie na niego i postanowił nie owijać w bawełnę, tylko od razu przystąpić do sedna sprawy. Kładąc pomarszczoną rękę na ramieniu chłopca spojrzał w onyksowe oczy.

- Sasuke ja wiem, że tęsknisz za Kitsune, ale nie możesz się zamykać w sobie i odpychać od siebie ludzi.

- To nie jest takie proste Hokage-sama – odparł chłopiec spuszczając na dół głowę.

- Kochasz go. – Stwierdził spokojnie Sarutobi.

- J-jak? – Zająknął się Sasuke. – Myślałem, że nikt się nie zorientował? – Przeraził się chłopiec.

Sarutobi smutnymi oczami popatrzył na załamanego chłopca. Przytulił go do siebie w geście pocieszenia. Serce mu pękało, bo wiedział, że Naruto nigdy nie będzie jego. _**Chiisai Kitsune**_ (mały lisek) jest przeznaczony dla Itachiego. Głaszcząc uspokajająco plecy Sasuke, Sandaime zastanawiał się, czy nie wyniknie z tego przepaść między braćmi. Sasuke podziwiał Itachiego, ale jeśli się dowie, że Naruto należy do niego, to będą z tego poważne kłopoty.

- Nie obawiaj się … - zaczął Sandaime - … nie zdradzę nikomu o twoich uczuciach. U mnie są one bezpieczne.

Sasuke z wdzięcznością popatrzył na Sandaime.

- Ale musisz mi coś obiecać. – Sasuke wyczekująco spojrzał na Hokage. – Przestaniesz się smucić i znowu staniesz się tym kochanym chłopcem, co dawniej. Jestem pewny, że Naruto nie chciałby widzieć cię w twojej aktualnej kondycji. Prawda?

Sasuke energicznie pokiwał głową. W końcu zdając sobie sprawę z racji wynikającej ze słów Sandaime.

- A teraz zmykaj – uśmiechnął się Sarutobi mierzwiąc włosy chłopca – i bądź znowu wesołym chłopcem.

- Hai Hokage-sama! – Podniesiony na duchu Sasuke wybiegł z biura trzaskając drzwiami.

--

- Jakie masz wieści Kabuto? – zapytał Sarutobi zwracając się do siedzącego na oknie nastolatka.

- Bardzo dobre Hokage-sama.

Po uroczystym przyjęciu, jakie zostało przygotowane przez jego poddanych, Kyuubi wycieńczony usiadł, w swoich komnatach, na łóżku.

- Dopiero, co odzyskałeś syna, a już go odsyłasz. – Powiedział Shukaku wchodząc do sypialni brata i siadając obok niego.

- Łamie mi to serce, ale muszę… - ukrył swoją twarz w dłoniach - … tutaj jest łatwym celem dla Orochimaru.

- Wiem bracie… wiem. – Shukaku objął młodszego opiekuńczo, pocieszając go w ciszy.

- Jestem pewny, że pod opieką Kakashiego, Iruki, Ino i Lee jest w bezpiecznych rękach. – Próbował przekonać samego siebie Kyuubi.

Shukaku położył brata na łóżku przykrywając go szczelnie kocem.

- Hai, z nimi będzie na pewno bezpieczny. – Pochylił się całując Kyuubiego w czoło. – A teraz śpij dobrze.


	9. Chapter 9 – Kazoku Uchiha ”

Rozdział 9 – „ Kazoku Uchiha " (rodzina Uchiha)

_**Rozdział 9 **__**–**____**„**__** Kazoku Uchiha **__**"**_ (rodzina Uchiha)

Brunet z blizną na nosie leżał zmęczony w ramionach srebrnowłosego mężczyzny, który owijał sobie jego rozpuszczone włosy wokół palca. Ciężki oddech Iruki powoli stabilizował się.

- Jak mogłeś… - burzył się Iruka podnosząc się z ciała srebrnowłosego - … mieliśmy się udać do Kyuubi`ego, a nie do schowku na miotły…

- Jeśli mnie wzrok nie myli to siedzisz właśnie na mnie … - Kakashi podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej łapiąc Iruke za ramiona przytrzymując go w miejscu, na sobie. - … i uwodzicielsko się na mnie poruszasz.

Kakashi przybliżył twarz do zarumienionych policzków swojego słodkiego delfinka, powoli i zmysłowo przejeżdżając językiem po nadal nabrzmiałych wargach Iruki. Brunet zaskamlał cichutko oddając się całkowicie doświadczonym ustom ukochanego, który z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmieszkiem przyciągnął jego nadal rozgorączkowane ciało do siebie.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nadal jestem w tobie? – Zapytał zadowolony z siebie Kakashi przenosząc dłonie na pośladki bruneta – I… - zrobił teatralną przerwę mocno ściskając krągłe półkule w rękach - … jestem gotowy na kolejną rundkę.

Wypchał biodra do góry na potwierdzenie swoich słów wyrywając przeciągły jęk z soczystych ust delfinka, który odchylił głowę do tyłu pozwalając Kakashi`emu na eksplorację jego długiej szyi. Pod wpływem pożądania, jakie ponownie owładnęło ciałem bruneta, Iruka zacisnął mięśnie odbytu na nabrzmiałej męskości srebrnowłosego, wywołując u niego ciężkie stęknięcie.

- Mieliśmy iść do Kyuubi`ego… - powiedział drażniąco Kakashi.

- Zapomnij o … ach… Kyuubi`m … uchhh… i zajmij się mną! – Krzyknął domagająco Iruka zaczynając poruszać się rytmicznie na Kakashi`m. Srebrnowłosy uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie 'tak – pomyślał – Kyuubi może zaczekać, a mój spragniony delfinek nie'.

_*******_

Itachi kierował się do komnat Naruto chcąc sprawdzić przed snem czy u niego wszystko w porządku, a przy okazji może dostanie buziaka na dobranoc. Uśmiechając się do swoich myśli Itachi nawet nie zauważył pojawienia się u jego boku władcy demonów. Kyuubi podążając cicho za Itachi`m uważnie obserwował młodego Uchihe, który skradł serce jego małego synka, jak również małego Tanuki nie odstępującego ich na krok. Tych dwoje stało się nieodłącznymi przyjaciółmi, zupełnie jak on i Shukaku. Wykorzystując czas, jaki pozostał przed wyjazdem, Naruto i Gaara postanowili spędzić go razem.

- Witam Kyuubi-sama. – Odezwał się Itachi wyrywając Kyuubi`ego zza myślenia.

- Myślałem, że mnie nie wyczułeś – uśmiechnął się _**Kitsune**_ (lis) kładąc rękę na ramieniu Itachi`ego w geście powitania. – Ale się myliłem…

- Jakim byłbym kapitanem Anbu, jeśli nie wiedziałbym co się wokół mnie dzieje. – Uśmiechnął się czarnowłosy do swojego towarzysza.

- Opiekuj się moim _**chiisai kichiku **_(małym demonkiem) dobrze … - zmienił niespodziewanie temat Kyuubi zbliżając się do komnat Naruto - … jest dla mnie wszystkim, a fakt, że muszę go odesłać żeby był bezpieczny łamie mi serce. Więc proszę…

- Kyuubi-sama … - przerwał Kyuubi`emu Itachi - … Naruto jest ze mną bezpieczny, a poza tym zamieszka w posiadłości Uchiha, więc cały czas będzie pod obserwacją. Jeśli nie moją to innych w domu.

Zatrzymując się przed drzwiami Naruto, Itachi spojrzał poważnym wzrokiem na demona.

- Dodatkowo skontaktowałem się z moimi rodzicami, aby przygotowali pokoje dla nowych gości.

- Gości? – Udał zdziwienie Kyuubi.

- Kakashi-san i Iruka-san, jak również Haku i Zabuza idą z nami, a gdzie będzie im najlepiej jak nie przy osobie, którą znają i kochają. – Uśmiechnął się kpiąco Itachi – A to, że są jego ochroną jest dodatkowym plusem, prawda?

- Ha ha ha … - Zaczął się śmiać Kyuubi zarzucając rękę na ramiona Itachi`ego - … mogłem się tego spodziewać, że cię nie przechytrzę, ale warto było spróbować… jak się domyśliłeś, że tych dwoje również idzie?

- Haku i Zabuza są ścisłą ochroną, dla Naruto, więc jest to oczywiste, że pójdą z nami.

Kyuubi zmierzwił włosy Itachi`ego wywołując u niego grymas nie zadowolenia. Poważniejąc nagle przyciągnął go do siebie i powiedział.

- Dbaj o niego dobrze, synu… - Itachi oddał uścisk Kyuubi`emu.

- Będę… - Uchiha wyswobodził się z objęć władcy demonów otwierając drzwi do komnat Naruto - … jest dla mnie najważniejszy…

---

- Naru-chan to boli! – Rozszedł się krzyk małego Tanuki po pokoju ściągając uwagę dorosłych na poczynania demonków.

W samych spodniach od piżamy Naruto siedział właśnie na ogonie, Tanuki, który próbował go zrzucić z siebie, ale bez rezultatu. Ciche, proszące piski, jakie wydawał Tanuki sprawiły, że Naruto zachichotał radośnie.

- Naru-chan zejdź z mojego ogona … - Gaara zaczął się wiercić próbując zrzucić z siebie złotowłosego przyjaciela. - … wygrałeś, więc oddaj mi mój ogon.

Zadowolony z siebie Naruto zsunął się z puszystego ogona Gaary. Podszedł do łóżka wdrapując się na nie, w tym czasie Gaara podniósł się z ziemi machając ze złości ogonem i uszami _'__jak taki mały __…_ - zastanawiał się podchodząc, a raczej zakradając się do Naruto, Gaara - _…__ lisek mógł mnie przechytrzyć? Jest nawet młodszy ode mnie i mniejszy.__'_Złościł się rudzielec nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że jest obserwowany.

_**Chiisai kichiku **_(mały demonek) uradowany z wygranej nad większym od siebie Tanuki zaczął bawić się jednym z ogonów, które ogrzewały jego ciałko. Kładąc się na brzuszku zaczął się przeciągać, wbijając pazurki do poduszki wypiął biodra do góry i ziewnął przeciągle. Kładąc główkę na poduszce zaczął układać się do snu, jednak Gaara miał inne plany względem przyjaciela.

Będąc przy nim chwycił delikatnie ogon liska, tak żeby nie poczuł za wcześnie. Wdrapał się obok liska na łóżko usiadł przy ogonach Naruto, głaskając je czule, wywołując ciche mruczenie Kitsune.

- Puurrr… purrr… purrrr …. - Mruczał rozkosznie lisek zapadając w głęboki sen.

---

- Są kochani prawda? - Uśmiechnął się Kyuubi zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Tak - potwierdził Itachi – ale co Gaara zamierza z tymi ogonami zrobić?

- Jakimi ogonami? – Kyuubi obrócił głowę w kierunku wskazanym przez Itachi`ego.

- No tak – Uśmiechnął się demon – wygląda na to, że będzie za chwilę głośno.

---

- Whaaa!!! – Krzyknął rozbudzony Naruto, jak tylko poczuł dojmujący ból emanujący z jego wrażliwych ogonów, przerażony spojrzał na Gaare.

- Mam cię Naru-chan! – Zawołał Gaara z satysfakcją malującą się na jego twarzy.

- Ga-gaara… - zapłakał lisek siadając na łóżku przecierając zapłakane oczy piąstkami patrząc na rudzielca wielkimi, lazurowymi oczami. - … _**do:shite? **_(dlaczego)

Gaara nadal ściskając w dłoniach kilka ogonów Naruto z niewinnym uśmiechem popatrzył na niego.

- Teraz jesteśmy kwita! – Radosny śmiech rozszedł się po pokoju.

- _**Demo do:shite? **_(ale dlaczego?) – Dopytywał się Naruto starając się wyrwać ogony z rąk Gaary. Oparł główkę o wezgłowie łóżka, otarł łzy z oczu i słabo się uśmiechając czekał na odpowiedź.

Wypuszczając ogony Gaara podciągnął się do góry i przepraszająco zaczął głaskać Naruto po główce, drapiąc go również za uszami. Ich mała zabawa i bitwa o spodnie szybko się przerodziła w rywalizację, a to się nigdy dobrze nie kończyło.

- To może … - zaczął Kyuubi podchodząc do dzieci razem z Itachi`m - … powiecie nam, o co chodzi?

- _**Ofu-chan!**_ (tatuś) – zawołał radośnie Naruto wskakując prosto w ramiona ojca, który siadał właśnie na łóżku. Akcja Kitsune sprawiła, że Kyuubi razem z synem wylądowali na ziemi śmiejąc się radośnie.

- Itachi-niisan! – Krzyknął starszy demonek rzucając się w ramiona Itachi`ego, który już siedział na łóżku i śmiał się z leżącego na ziemi władcy demonów z synem skaczącym na nim. Łapiąc małego Tanuki ubranego w górę od piżamy Itachi, zaczął drapać go za uchem jedną ręką, a drugą gładził powoli ogon Gaary.

- Więc, o co poszło? – Dopytywał się Itachi bawiąc się z Tanuki siedzącym na jego kolanach.

- Purrr… purrr … - mruczał uroczo Gaara rozkoszując się dotykiem Itachi`ego. - … Naru-chan nie chciał mi dać spodni … - zaczął wyjaśniać Tanuki przyciągając uwagę demonów leżących na ziemi, którzy od razu wstali i usadowili się obok rozmawiających. - … a ja nie chciałem koszuli.

- I masz ją ubraną? – Zainteresował się Kyuubi.

- Tak, ale tylko, dlatego że Naru-chan oszukiwał! – Oburzył się Gaara zaczynając machać ogonem ze złości.

- Nieprawda! – Bronił się Naruto wdrapując się na kolana ojca, który zaczął go głaskać uspokajająco po główce.

- Prawda! – Upierał się przy swoim Gaara łapiąc za rękę, Itachi`ego trzymającą go w pasie. - … przegrany miał ubrać górę, a zwycięzca spodnie. Byłem pierwszy w pokoju i wygrałem!

- Nieprawda! – Krzyczał Naruto marszcząc w złości brwi – Ja tylko…

- Wykorzystałeś moją nieuwagę, jak skakałem po łóżku i ubrałeś spodnie, a mi zostawiłeś koszule! – Gaara ze złości mocno ściskał rękę Itachi`ego.

- To nie tak… - bronił się Naruto spoglądając wielkimi, proszącymi oczami na Gaare i Itachi`ego.

- A jak Naru-chan? – Zapytał Itachi głaskając Tanuki po główce. W oczach Naruto pojawiła się zazdrość, która bardzo szybko znikła, jednak nie na tyle szybko, żeby Itachi nie zauważył.

- Ja nie chciałem koszuli, bo… bo… - zaczął się jąkać Naruto, a na jego policzki wypłynął szkarłatny rumieniec. - … w samej koszuli wyglądam jak dziewczyna i Gaara-chan się ze mnie śmieje! – Dokończył szybko Kitsune chowając główkę w kimonie ojca.

_'__Teraz Tachi-chan nie będzie mnie chciał__…_ - myślał przerażony Naruto ukradkiem spoglądając na swojego wybranka. Widząc jak Itachi drapie Gaare za uszami demonek poczuł dziwne ściskanie serca. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak się dzieje i nie mogąc dać sobie rady z uczuciami zaczął szlochać rozpaczliwie, a ból w sercu tylko się powiększał. - _…__ znajdzie sobie kogoś innego, a ja zostanę sam.__'_

Itachi widząc, co się dzieje z Naruto posadził, Gaare obok siebie i sięgnął po liska.

- Meeww … - miauknął przerażony Naruto, jak tylko poczuł, że jest ściągany z kolan ojca, który głaskał go uspokajająco po główce - … Meww… Mewww … - kwilił zlękniony Naruto przyczepiając się mocno do koszuli Itachi`ego, wbijając w niego ostre pazurki.

- Shhh … - próbował czarnowłosy uspokoić _**chiisai Kitsune **_(małego liska), który cały drżał w jego ramionach - … już dobrze Naru-chan… shhh….

- Co się stało Naru-chan? – Zapytał zmartwiony Gaara przysuwając się do Kyuubi`ego i obserwując przyjaciela.

- Poczuł się zagrożony… - zaczął wyjaśniać Kyuubi mierzwiąc małemu Tanuki czerwone włosy - … i chyba zazdrosny…

- Jak to? – Nie rozumiał Gaara.

- Patrz. – Kyuubi wskazał na przytuloną do siebie parę.

- _**Naru-chan watashi-no cherabu **_(Naru-chan mój aniołeczku), co się stało? Dlaczego płaczesz tak rozdzierająco? – Dopytywał się Itachi cały czas głaszcząc malca po plecach.

- _**Kuro **_(czarny), czy… - uspokajając się powoli Naruto spojrzał pytająco na Itachi`ego - … ty… nadal mnie chcesz?

Zdziwiony Itachi uważnie przyjrzał się Kitsune, który miał popuchnięte oczy od płaczu, a piękne lazurowe tęczówki tonęły w łzach.

- Dlaczego miałbym cię nie chcieć, Naru-chan? – Zapytał Itachi całując zapłakane oczy liska.

Naruto zaczął się śmiać radośnie, włosy Itachi`ego łaskotały go po twarzy.

- Tak bardzo mnie bolało… - szepnął niepewnie Naruto.

- Gdzie cię bolało? – Itachi przyłożył czoło do czoła Kitsune czekając na odpowiedź.

- Tutaj – lisek wskazał serduszko. – Ale teraz już nie boli! – Dodał szybko Kitsune wtulając się w Itachi`ego. – Bo jesteś przy mnie.

- Zawszę będę przy tobie … - schylając się pocałował Naruto czule i delikatnie w usta. Lisek uroczo się zarumienił. - … _**Watashi-no chiisai Kitsune**_ (mój mały lisku).

- Skoro wszystko zostało wyjaśnione – zaczął Kyuubi kładąc się na łóżku przyciągnął do siebie małego Tanuki – to kładźcie się spać, bo jutro czeka was długa droga.

Szczęśliwy Naruto wśliznął się pod pierzynę ciągnąc za sobą Itachi`ego i wtulając się w uśmiechniętego Gaare, położył jeszcze ogony na Itachi`m przytulając go mocno do siebie i powoli zaczął zasypiać.

_*******_

Naruto całą drogę do Konoha był smutny i przybity. Nie dość, że musiał się pożegnać z _**oto-chan**_ (tatusiem) to jeszcze Gaara. Było mu naprawdę ciężko, ale na szczęście miał przy sobie Itachi`ego.

Zbliżając się coraz bardziej do Konoha, serce Naruto zaczęło bić jak oszalałe. Już nie długo zobaczy znowu Sasuke. Bardzo tęsknił za bratem Itachi`ego, którego nie widział od sześciu lat, a teraz będzie z nim mieszkał.

Ogony i uszy Naruto ukrył pod jutsu iluzji, nie chciał być traktowany w jakiś inny sposób niż pozostali. Chakra Kitsune miała bardzo wysoki poziom, a będąc demonem mógł ją kontrolować do woli, nie martwiąc się, że ktoś ją wyczuje. Maskowanie jej miał opanowane perfekcyjnie.

- Czy Sasuke wie, że się znowu spotkamy? – Zapytał niecierpliwie Naruto.

- _**Iie**__**…**___(nie…) – powiedział Itachi mocniej przyciskając do siebie Kitsune, którego niósł w ramionach.

- Widać już bramy Konoha. – Powiedział Iruka przybliżając się do Itachi`ego. Kakashi, Zabuza i Haku niepewnie spojrzeli na Itachi`ego.

- Wszyscy zamieszkacie z nami w posiadłości Uchiha – powiedział czarnowłosy widząc obawy wymalowane na ich twarzach – moi rodzice o wszystkim wiedzą i jesteście mile widziani.

Ulga odmalowała się na twarzach całej czwórki.

- Mam nadzieję, że mamy odległe pokoje od głównej części posiadłości … - zaczął Kakashi.

- Tak… - wtrącił się Zabuza wiedząc, do czego zmierza srebrnowłosy - … w końcu nie chcielibyśmy, żeby się zgorszyli odgłosami, jakie wydają nasze słodkie uke`sie.

- Kakashi! Zabuza! – Krzyknęli oburzeni Iruka i Haku, a Naruto zachichotał wesoło.

- Bez obawy … - Odezwał się Itachi z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. - … każda para ma swój pokój, ale bardzo blisko siebie.

_*******_

- Jak myślisz, kiedy tu dotrą? – Zapytała czarnowłosa kobieta wtulona w swojego męża.

- Powinni tu już być. – Odpowiedział spokojnie czarnowłosy mężczyzna o czarnych oczach tak charakterystycznych dla rodu Uchiha.

- Denerwuję się, a co jeśli nas nie polubi? – Martwiła się kobieta.

- Mikoto kochanie… - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się całując żonę w czoło - … czy ktoś mógłby cię nie kochać?

- Fugaku! – Zarumieniła się Mikoto bijąc męża po ręce.

- Jak to miło, że nic się nie zmieniliście – odezwał się głos w drzwiach.

- Itachi! – Ucieszyła się Mikoto biegnąc w stronę syna.

- Okaasan … - Szepnął Itachi przytulając do siebie czarnowłosą piękność. Spojrzał na ojca u boku matki. – Oto-san. – Kiwnął głową na powitanie.

- Witaj w domu Itachi… - przywitał syna Fugaku. – A gdzie są nasi goście?

Do pokoju wszedł Zabuza, Kakashi, Haku i Iruka niosący na rękach śpiącego Naruto. Mikoto wyściskała każdego po kolei, nawet Zabuza został wycałowany, z czego był wyjątkowo zadowolony. Goście byli zachwyceni Mikoto. Ta drobna, piękna kobieta o czarnych tęczówkach urzekła ich całkowicie, zdobywając ich serca tylko jednym uśmiechem.

Fugaku z dumą spoglądał na żonę, która była jego skarbem. Jeden jej uśmiech i wszyscy jedli jej z ręki. Wspaniała kobieta, chluba rodu Uchiha.

- Mewww … - Rozległ się słaby głosik z ramion Iruki. Fugaku spojrzał na śpiącego liska. Długie rzęsy rzucały cień na zarumienione policzki, pełne, czerwone usteczka lekko rozchylone ukazywały rządek białych kłów demonka, które kontrastowały ze złotobrązową skórą i te piękne złote włosy. Istnie nieziemski widok. Fugaku stał jak zaczarowany, nie mogąc odwrócić wzroku od Naruto. - … Mewww … Iru-chan… - zaczął się rozbudzać Naruto.

- _**Kirei **_(śliczny) – zachwycił się Fugaku, jak tylko wielkie, lazurowe tęczówki spojrzały na niego.

Zdezorientowany Naruto zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju, w jakim się znajdował. Nieznajoma kobieta rozmawiała z Haku, który kiwał głową mocno się rumieniąc, Kakashi i Zabuza śmiali się z tego, co czarnowłosa kobieta powiedziała przytulając do siebie zawstydzonego nastolatka. Itachi stał obok starszej wersji siebie, która intensywnie się w niego wpatrywała. Zaniepokojony Naruto schował się w zgięciu szyi Iruki, który uspokajające słowa szeptał mu do ucha.

Zerkając ponownie Kitsune zobaczył ciepły uśmiech obcego, Naruto uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało. Przełamując swoje obawy Kitsune gestem ręki przywołał dorosłego do siebie. Fugaku w niepewności czekał na dalszy krok _**chikai kichiku **_(małego demonka), a jak poczuł drobne piąstki zaciskające się na połach jego kimona rozluźnił się. Mając liska w ramionach Fugaku uśmiechnął się do Itachi`ego i podszedł do Mikoto. Wszyscy obserwowali państwo Uchiha, czekając na reakcję Naruto.

- Kim jesteś? – Zapytał zaciekawiony Kitsune.

- Mikoto, mama Itachi`ego i Sasuke, a to… - wskazała na męża, który trzymał go w ramionach - … jest Fugaku ich ojciec.

Spoglądając na mężczyznę, który go trzymał i z powrotem na kobietę uśmiechnął się do nich.

- _**Tadaima! **_(wróciłem) – Krzyknął Sasuke zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Mamy gości? – Zapytał widząc dużą liczbę butów. Wśród nich zauważył sandały brata, jego twarz momentalnie się rozjaśniła, a oczy zaczęły błyszczeć radością. Zrzucając szybko buty, nie przejmując się ich ułożeniem wbiegł do salonu.

- Itachi! – Sasuke rzucił się bratu na szyję zapominając o gościach. – Pójdziemy trenować? Tęskniłem za tobą, a czy ty tęskniłeś? Jak twoja misja, czy wszystko w porządku? Zostajesz w domu na dłużej? – Zadawał pytanie za pytaniem wywołując uśmiech na twarzach obserwujących całe zajście.

Mikoto wiedziała, że teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze i Sasuke znowu zacznie okazywać jakiekolwiek uczucia. Przez ostatnie trzy lata chłopcy bardzo zżyli się z sobą, a stało się to, kiedy Itachi zaczął trenować brata. Sasuke zawsze podziwiał Itachi`ego, był dla niego wzorem godnym naśladowania, a przy każdej misji, w czasie nieobecności brata Sasuke zamykał się w sobie i nie pozwalał nikomu się do siebie zbliżyć.

- Powoli Sasuke … - śmiał się Itachi łapiąc wiszącego brata na jego szyi w niedźwiedzim uścisku. - … mamy bardzo dużo czasu, a teraz… - postawił brata na ziemi obracając go w stronę gości - … przywitaj się porządnie.

Sasuke uważnie zlustrował nowe osoby. Iruke znał, ale pozostałą trójka była dla niego obca. Jedna osoba szczególnie się wyróżniała, o długich czarnych włosach i pięknych czekoladowych oczach, które emanowały ciepłem i życzliwością. Delikatne rysy twarzy nieznajomego sprawiały, że nie widomo było czy to chłopak, czy dziewczyna 'Chyba chłopak, ale nie jestem pewny – rozmyślał Sasuke wzrokiem badając sylwetkę danej osoby – a może dziewczyna?'

- Poddaję się! – Krzyknął sfrustrowany Sasuke wyrzucając ręce do góry – Chłopak, czy dziewczyna?

- Sasuke!!! – Krzyknęli zbulwersowani rodzice chłopca – Gdzie się podziały twoje maniery!?

- Nie szkodzi… - odezwał się chłopak, który wtulał się w postawnego mężczyznę z bandażami na twarzy i przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

- Podoba mi się ten chłopak… - Odezwał się Zabuza przyciągając mocniej Haku do siebie - … ta piękność obok mnie to Haku i jest moim chłopakiem tak, że nie zdziw się, jeśli będziesz w nocy słyszał dziwne odgłosy. Haku potrafi być naprawdę wokalny – Zabuza spojrzał na Iruke, który rumienił się mocno – zupełnie jak Iruka…

- Zabuza!!! – Oburzyli się Iruka i Haku.

Po pokoju rozszedł się radosny śmiech licznych osób. Mikoto w końcu dostała odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Przypuszczała, że Iruka i Haku są ulegli w swoich związkach, ale nie chcieli się do tego przyznać zawstydzeni jej bezpośredniością.

Na twarzy Sasuke pojawił się sławny uśmieszek Uchiha, obracając się w stronę ojca sapnął zszokowany. W ramionach ojca siedział spokojnie anioł o krótkich złotych włosach i lazurowych oczach o niewiarygodnej głębi. Takie oczy należały tylko do jednej osoby.

- Naru-chan? – Padło pytanie z ust Sasuke, który gapił się z rozszerzonymi oczami na chłopaka, który uwolnił się z objęć Fugaku i podszedł do niego, stając wyczekująco przed nim. – To naprawdę ty?

- _**Hai**_ (tak) Sasu-chan… - Uśmiechnął się szeroko Naruto.

- _**Demo izuko tsuku shippo to jibiinko:ka?**_ (ale gdzie masz ogony i uszy?) – Sasuke zaczął głaskać Naruto po główce, zupełnie jak by chciał, żeby pojawiły się uszy.

- Sasu? – Zapytał Kitsune zaczynając się denerwować.

- Naru-chan … - szepnął w końcu Sasuke - _**…**__** watashi-no Naru-chan**_ (mój Naru-chan) … - najmłodszy Uchiha chwycił Kitsune w mocnym uścisku przytulając go mocno do siebie.

Itachi uśmiechnął się lekko na tak dużą wylewność uczuć Sasuke, ale to było do przewidzenia. W końcu nie widzieli się tak długo.

- Schowane. – Powiedział Naruto patrząc w onyksowe oczy Sasuke.

- _**Do:shite?**_ (dlaczego) – dopytywał się chłopak.

- Dla bezpieczeństwa… - Uśmiechnął się Kitsune wyswabadzając się z mocnego uchwytu Sasuke. - … chcesz zobaczyć?

- Hai! – Ucieszył się czarnowłosy.

Rodzice Sasuke również czekali na przemianę małego Kitsune. Itachi ostrożnie z obawą obserwował brata, który kochał Naruto całym sercem. Obawiał się tego. A teraz, kiedy Naruto zamieszka z nimi mogą pojawić się prawdziwe kłopoty. Jeden plus tego wszystkiego to to, że Kitsune ma połączony pokój z jego pokojem. Oddzielają ich tylko drzwi, które są ukryte tak, że w każdej chwili jak się coś stanie Itachi znajdzie się u niego w mgnieniu oka.

Zamykając oczy Naruto skoncentrował się na swojej demonicznej postaci. Oczom zebranych ukazała się niewiarygodna istotka, która emanowała drapieżnością, ale również łagodnością. Sasuke stał jak oniemiały, nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Widząc Naruto w ludzkiej postaci sprawiło, że zaniemówił z wrażenia, ale lisia postać była po prostu prześliczna. Pomarańczowo-żółte uszy poruszały się w oczekiwaniu, długie złote włosy pięknie się układały wokół jego drobnej figury, a dziewięć ogonów tej samej barwy jak uszy, lekko się kołysały otulając go całkowicie. Tak, Kitsune stał się jeszcze piękniejszy.

Wielkie lazurowe tęczówki patrzyły na Sasuke w oczekiwaniu obawiając się reakcji przyjaciela.

- _**Kirei**__**…**_ (śliczny) – szepnął zafascynowany Sasuke - … _**Kirei kichiku**__**…**___(śliczny demonek)

- Jak mnie nazwałeś _**teme!?**_ (draniu) – Oburzył się zaczerwieniony Naruto – Nie jestem śliczny! Jestem chłopcem, a nie dziewczyną!!! Tylko dziewczyny są śliczne! – Krzyczał nadal Kitsune wywołując uśmiech na wszystkich twarzach w salonie – Jestem chłopcem! Chłopcem słyszysz?!

- _**Usuratonkachi**_ (młotku) słyszę – Odezwał się Sasuke z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na twarzy – więc przestań się już wydzierać bo mnie uszy zaczynają boleć.

Na czole Naruto zaczęły pojawiać się małe kwadraciki, a jego rumieniec jeszcze się pogłębił sprawiając, że wyglądał naprawdę czarująco. W złości ogony Kitsune zaczęły mocno uderzać o ziemię okazując swoją wściekłoś, a śliczne uszy wystające z burzy włosów drgały rozkosznie, wywołując u wszystkich chęć przygarnięcia liska do siebie i wyściskania go. Haku nie przejmując się otoczeniem podbiegł do demonka.

- _**Kawaii! Aiu kawaii!!!**_ (taki słodki) – Łapiąc małego liska w ramiona uniósł go do góry i zaczął pocierać policzkiem o policzek Naruto.

- Nie jestem słodki! – Upierał się przy swoim Naruto próbując oderwać się od Haku, ale bez efektu.

- Poddaj się. – Odezwał się Sasuke podchodząc do chłopców – Jesteś _**kirei, chikai kichiku**__**…**___(ślicznym, małym demonkiem)

- Sasu-chan jak możesz! – Zakwilił Naruto prosząco spoglądając na czarnowłosego.

- Nagle awansowałem na Sasu-chan? – Zadrwił Sasuke – Już nie jestem teme?

Zły Naruto marszcząc groźnie brwi popatrzył na Sasuke bijąc go ogonem po rękach.

- Jesteś teme! – Krzyknął Kitsune – Demo nadal jesteś mój Sasu-chan… - Dodał cichutko obracając główkę na bok tak, że Haku pocałował liska w usteczka sprawiając, że Naruto zaczerwienił się, aż po samą szyję.

- Naru-chan nie możesz robić takich słodkich minek! – Krzyknął Haku mocniej przytulając do siebie demonka.

- Mewww!!! – Miauknął przeraźliwie demonek jak tylko poczuł usta Haku na całej swojej buzi. – Mewww … Haku przestań to… to łaskocze! Aha ha ha ha …Haku!

Śmiał się w niebogłosy Kitsune, przestając się wyrywać Haku i poddając się mu całkowicie, jak to często robił w domu.

Sasuke z radością patrzył na Naruto, który pozwalał Haku drażnić się i łaskotać. Nie zdając sobie sprawy, co robi stanął obok Haku i zaczął mu pomagać znęcać się nad _**chiisai Kitsune**_ (małym liskiem).

---

- Są tacy rozkoszni… - westchnęła szczęśliwa Mikoto.

- Sasuke jest znowu sobą. – Powiedział Fugaku obserwując bawiące się dzieci- No może nie całkiem – dodał szybko na wspomnienie opryskliwości chłopaka – ale w końcu dorasta i nie może być dziecinny całe życie.

- Staje się z niego prawdziwy Uchiha. – Powiedział z dumą w głosie Itachi.

- _**Kou dato? **_(jak to?) – Zapytał zdziwiony Iruka.

- Każdy Uchiha ma wrodzoną arogancję, którą troszkę tracimy, jeśli się zakochamy – Mówiąc to Fugaku spojrzał wymownie na Mikoto, która przypomniała sobie ile czasu potrzebowała do zmiękczenia twardego serca męża. – W moim przypadku była to Mikoto, przy Itachi`m jest to Naruto, a co będzie z Sasuke to nie wiem.

- Sasuke na pewno znajdzie sobie odpowiednią osobę z biegiem lat. – Pocieszył ich Kakashi.

- To nie będzie takie proste. – Fugaku spojrzał na Sasuke i Haku, którzy równocześnie pocałowali śmiejącego się Naruto w policzki – Sasuke kocha Kitsune.

- Ale przecież … - Zaczął się denerwować Iruka - … są przyjaciółmi i … i Naruto jest Itachi`ego.

- Delfinku… - Kakashi chwycił Iruke w ramiona wywołując uśmiech na twarzy Mikoto, która usłyszała pieszczotliwe imię Iruki - … to, że są przyjaciółmi nie zmienia faktu, że Sasuke jest w nim zakochany.

- To jest poważny problem – nie dawał za wygraną Iruka – Itachi, dlaczego nic nie mówisz w końcu sprawa tyczy się twojego brata i ukochanego Naru-chan?

Itachi przenosząc wzrok z bawiących się młodych spojrzał na Iruke i pozostałych. Jego onyksowe tęczówki uważnie spoglądały na rodziców, na których twarzach odmalowało się zmartwienie. Było widać, że się boją tego, co może się stać w przyszłości.

- Sądzę, że mamy na to wszystko czas i nie powinniśmy się zastanawiać, nad czymś, co się w ogóle jeszcze nie stało. – Mikoto i Fugaku z dumą patrzyli na syna.

- Tak, ale … - kontynuował Iruka.

- Nie ma, ale … - powiedział Zabuza po raz pierwszy zabierając głos w tej rozmowie. - … sądzę, że Itachi ma rację. Nie róbmy problemu z czegoś, co się nawet nie stało.

- Macie rację – poddał się Iruka pozwalając Kakashi`emu wziąć się na ręce, a na jego twarzy pojawił się słodki rumieniec. – Na razie są dziećmi i cała przyszłość jest przed nimi.

- _**Hai**_ (tak) – Powiedział Kakashi wychodząc z salonu – A teraz nam wybaczcie, ale mam zamiar ukarać mojego niesfornego delfinka, który nie słucha starszych.

- Tak… - odezwał się niespodziewanie rozmarzonym głosem Zabuza - … sądzę, że Kakashi ma rację.

- Rację? – Zdziwiła się kobieta. – Ale, w czym?

- Mewww!!! – miauknął roześmiany Naruto wyrywając się z rąk Sasuke i Haku – Tachi-chan ukryj mnie! – Zawołał Kitsune chowając się za nogą Itachi`ego.

- Sądzę, że Kakashi ma rację biorąc swoje maleństwo, aby je ukarać. – Powiedział Zabuza łapiąc roześmianego Haku i przerzucając go sobie przez ramię wyszedł z salonu.

- Zabuza!!! – Rozszedł się głos Haku po domu.

Itachi schylił się biorąc Kitsune na ręce uśmiechnął się do niego czule, a do Sasuke, który stał obok niego obserwując ich powiedział.

- Myślę, że czas na ciebie do spania. – Zmierzwił swojemu _**ototo **_(braciszkowi) włosy, który pozwolił mu na ten eksces.

- Dobrze – zgodził się szybko Sasuke – ale jutro musisz mi opowiedzieć o swojej misji i potrenować ze mną.

- _**Hai ototo**_. (tak braciszku) – Uśmiechnął się do brata Itachi. Z Naruto w ramionach schylił się i pocałował go w czubek głowy. – Tadaima Sasu-chan… - szepnął starszy do ucha Sasuke.

- Witaj w domu _**onii-chan**_. (starszy bracie) – Szepnął Sasuke i wybiegł szybko z salonu – Dobranoc! – Krzyknął jeszcze szybko.

- To, co Naru-chan idziemy spać? – Zapytał Itachi przecierającego oczy liska.

- Tak Tachi-chan… - powiedział śpiąco Naruto - … ale śpimy razem, tak?

- Hai, Hai – uśmiechnął się Itachi i powiedział – Dobranoc …

- Dobranoc dzieci. – Odezwali się Fugaku i Mikoto – Śpijcie dobrze…

- Nasz dom znowu zapełnił się śmiechem dzieci. – Westchnęła szczęśliwa Mikoto.

- Tak już nie jest tak pusto. – Dodał Fugaku. – To, co idziemy również spać?

- Tak kochanie, ale musisz mnie zanieść – Zaśmiał się czarnowłosa piękność – bo ja nie mam ochoty się ruszać…

- Dla ciebie wszystko kochanie…

Biorąc żonę na ręce ucałował ja czule w czoło kierując się w stronę ich sypialni.


	10. Chapter 10 – Hidan i Kakuzu

9

_**Rozdział 10 – „ Hidan i Kakuzu "**_

Czternastoletni Naruto siedział spokojnie na Monumencie Hokage spoglądając na wioskę Konoha z tęsknotą i wyczekiwaniem. Itachi od miesiąca był na misji i jeszcze nie wrócił. Ciężkie westchnienie wyrwało się z ust Kitsune, brak Itachi`ego dla Naruto było jak brak powietrza, którym się oddycha.

- Itachi… - Kolejne westchnienia znalazło ujście z czerwonych usteczek małego liska tym razem głośne.

Jak na swoje czternaście lat Kitsune był niewysoki zaledwie 151 cm wzrostu z czego był bardzo niezadowolony. Od wszystkich był mniejszy, nawet niektóre dziewczyny były od niego wyższe. Bardzo go to frustrowało, a co najgorsze to był mylony z dziewczyną, ale na szczęście szybko się to skończyło jak przestał nosić kimona. Za to Haku nawet w spodniach był brany za dziewczynę. Zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy wstępowali do akademii ninja.

***** ****Cztery lata wcześniej *********

_- Tak bardzo się cieszę… - Odezwał się Haku, który miał wtedy czternaście lat, a ja miałem dziesięć. - … że będziemy razem w jednej szkole. – Uśmiechnął się do mnie tym swoim słodkim uśmiechem, którym doprowadzał Zabuze do obłędu. – A do tego w jednej klasie, mimo tak dużej różnicy wieku. – Znowu się na mnie rzucił. Od najmłodszych lat, Haku postawił sobie za cel tulić się do mnie i ściskać mnie bez opamiętania. Często Zabuza musiał ingerować, jak widział, że zaczyna brakować mi powietrza. _

_Ja znowu mam w zwyczaju rzucać się na szyję osób, które bardzo lubię, ale najbardziej kocham skakać po Tachi-chan. Pamiętam jak mając dwanaście lat Itachi zezłościł się na mnie, że obściskuję innych, a nie powinienem tego robić. I przestałem, no prawie. Teraz ściskam tylko Itachi`ego, Iru-chan i Haku. Przy nich czuję się bezpiecznie, a i Itachi powiedział, że oni krzywdy mi nie zrobią. A Sasuke… no cóż przy Sasuke muszę bardzo uważać. To już nie jest mój Sasu-chan, zmienił się i to bardzo. Boję się przebywać z nim sam na sam, po tym jak próbował mnie pocałować, ale na szczęście pojawił się Haku i mnie ocalił. Itachi nic o tym nie wie. Ale wracając do mojego pierwszego dnia w akademii._

_Po tym jak dostaliśmy od dyrektora nasz rozkład zajęć udaliśmy się razem z Haku do naszej nowej klasy. Była jeszcze przerwa, więc w środku nie było za wiele osób. _

_W samym tyle spał na ławce chłopak z włosami związanymi w kucyk, obok niego siedziała Ino, która również zaczęła chodzić do szkoły. Bardzo się z tego ucieszyłem. Obok Ino siedziała śliczna dziewczyna o jasno różowych włosach, która zaczęła podchodzić do nas. _

_- Cześć jestem Sakura. – Przedstawiła się dziewczyna wyciągając do nas rękę._

_- Jestem Naruto! – Pierwszy chwyciłem jej rękę ściskając ją mocno, na co się ładnie zarumieniła. _

_- Naru-chan odsuń się – odepchnął mnie Haku na bok, który również chciał się przedstawić wisience. Tak ją zacząłem nazywać, a ona nie miała nic przeciwko. – Jestem Haku! – Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, a po klasie dało się słyszeć parę westchnień. Zachichotałem cicho wstrząsając lekko głową. Zawsze była ta sama reakcja na Haku. _

_- Chłopak? – Zdziwiła się Sakura, która od razu zaczerwieniła się mocno na gapę, jaką palnęła.__** – Ayamaru**__ (przepraszam)__**.**_

_- Nic nie szkodzi. – Uśmiechnął się Haku, dla którego nie było to nic nowego. – To dla mnie codzienność._

_- Chodźcie – chwyciła mnie i Haku za rękę ciągnąc w stronę osób siedzących w klasie. Bałem się czy mnie polubią, ale mocny uścisk dłoni Haku dodał mi otuchy._

_- Ten śpiący na ławce to Shikamaru, Ino znasz – Machnęła ręką na blondynkę._

_- Kłopotliwe – Odezwał się leniwie Shikamaru. Spojrzał na mnie przenikliwie, na co się lekko zarumieniłem. – Kłopotliwie śliczny lisek. Hej. – Przywitał się z nami, po czym z powrotem położył się spać. _

_Po kolei poznawaliśmy resztę paczki. Kiba szalony miłośnik psów o brązowych włosach i czarnych oczach z czerwonym tatuażem w kształcie trójkąta na obu policzkach, nierozłączny ze swoim psem Akamaru. Hinata bardzo nieśmiała dziewczynka o blado fiołkowych oczach jąkająca się nieco, Shino bardzo cichy i spokojny chłopak miłośnik insektów, Neji kuzyn Hinaty długie do pasa ciemno brązowe włosy i biało srebrne oczy, Ten Ten dziewczyna o brązowych oczach i włosach upiętych w dwa koki. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jestem synem Kyuubi`ego, ale obiecali nikomu nic nie wspominać, a ja im od razu zaufałem. _

_Chwilę po tym jak się usadowiłem obok Shikamaru do klasy wszedł Sasuke w towarzystwie trzech chłopaków. Najmniejszy z nich miał srebrno szare włosy sięgające do ramion, na środku przedzielone zygzakiem, a po prawej stronie twarzy miał związane pasmo włosów, jasno zielone oczy i dwie czerwone kropki przy brwiach. Drugi z nich miał niebieskie włosy krótko ścięte z tyłu, a z przodu dłuższe i szafirowe oczy, ostatni z nich najwyższy, miał złote oczy i ciemny blond włosy sterczące każdy w inną stronę, zupełnie jak moje. Byłem pod wrażeniem ich urody, jeden ładniejszy od drugiego i było by wszystko dobrze gdyby nie zaczęli mówić._

_- Sasuke to są te ślicznotki, o których opowiadałeś, że mieszkają u ciebie? – Zapytał najmniejszy z nich podchodząc do mnie i do Haku oglądając nas z każdej strony._

_- Hai … - Odezwał się Sasuke patrząc na nas obojętnie. Do dziś się zastanawiam, w jaki sposób przez jedną noc może się tak bardzo ktoś zmienić. - … Naruto – wskazał palcem na mnie.- … i Haku, który ma bardzo zaborczego chłopaka. _

_- Może ma chłopaka, ale… - Niebieskowłosy podszedł do Haku od tyłu biorąc jego włosy do ręki całując je. - … to nie oznacza, że nie można próbować, prawda? _

_- Właśnie. – Uśmiechnął się drwiąco srebrno włosy stojący za mną i bawiący się moimi włosami. Odepchnąłem jego nachalną rękę. – Och jest jeszcze ładniejszy jak się złości! _

_- Kimimaro zostaw go. – Odezwał się złotooki odciągając ode mnie chłopaka, który podąsał się przez chwilę, ale zaraz mu przeszło jak uczepił się jego ramienia. Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje._

_- Chodźcie idziemy do ławki, zanim Kabu-chan przyjdzie. – Kimimaro zaczął ciągnąć postawnego chłopaka do ławki pod ścianą. – Suigetsu, Sasuke no chodźcie. Do zobaczenia śliczności! – Zawołał do mnie, przez co się bardzo zarumieniłem._

_- Nie przejmuj się nimi. – Powiedziała Sakura obracając się w moją stronę. – Suigetsu, Sasuke, Juugo i Kimimaro są nie rozłączni. Mimo, że Sasuke nie jest w ich drużynie to trzymając się razem, ale… _

_- Tak?- Zaciekawiłem się._

_- Nigdy się tak nie zachowywał, jeszcze tydzień temu był normalny… _

_- Tak… - Kiba wszedł jej w zdanie. - … humorzasty, nadęty dupek, normalka!_

_- Kiba! – Wściekła się Sakura uderzając go w głowę. _

_- Za co?!!! – Zapytał wściekły Kiba masując guza na głowie, Akamaru zaczął szczekać na Sakure._

_- Cisza! – Rozległ się obcy głos przy drzwiach klasy. Mimo, że ten głos zabrzmiał ostro zaciekawiony spojrzałem tam. Znalazłem się pochłonięty w głębie czarnych tęczówek młodego nauczyciela spojrzałem na Haku, który również patrzył z rozmarzeniem na mężczyznę._

_- Nie dla was. – Ja i Haku zaskoczeni spojrzeliśmy na Neji`ego, który obserwował każdy najmniejszy ruch białowłosego i już w niedługim czasie miałem się dowiedzieć dlaczego._

_- Skoro jesteśmy wszyscy… - Kabuto podszedł do mnie klękając obok. - … mamy nowych uczniów. Naruto … - Zmierzwił ręką moje włosy uśmiechając się delikatnie. Od razu pokochałem tą ciepła i piękną osobę. - … i Haku. – Jego uśmiech tym razem skierował się na rozmarzoną twarz czarnowłosego. _

_Oboje byliśmy tak zachwyceni Kabuto, że nawet nie zauważyliśmy jak nam lekcja minęła. Wychodząc z klasy nasz sensei ściągnął okulary i zatrzymał się przy drzwiach czekając, aż wszyscy wyjdą z niej. Ja z moimi nowymi przyjaciółmi udaliśmy się na następne zajęcia, ale Kabuto-sensei stojący przy drzwiach nie dawał mi spokoju. Odwróciłem się szybko wołając do pozostałych, że biegnę do łazienki i zaraz wrócę, a tak naprawdę poszedłem pod klasę Kabuto. _

_Zbliżając się do niej usłyszałem cichy jęk, bardzo podobny do tych, jakie wydaje Iruka, kiedy Kakashi go molestuje. Zaglądnąłem do środka przez niedomknięte drzwi i momentalnie się zaczerwieniłem. Pod ścianą, przy tablicy stał Kabuto przyciśnięty do ściany przez nikogo innego jak Neji`ego. Noga Neji`ego systematycznie pocierała krocze, Kabu-chan w czasie, kiedy jego ręka bawiła się sutkami białowłosego, który ręce miał zaciśnięte na włosach nastolatka._

_- Neji prze-przestań … - Wydostawały się jęki i ciche sapnięcia z ust rozpalonego Kabuto. - … ktoś może … ach… przy… ngh… jść! _

_- Nikt nie przyjdzie Ka-bu-to – wysyczał zmysłowo Neji odsuwając nogę, a w jej miejsce przyciskając wyraźnie nabrzmiałe krocze._

_- Achh! Neji … proszę… prze-stań! – Opierał się nadal Kabuto._

_- Przestań! – Krzyknąłem wpadając do klasy i odpychając Neji`ego od Kabuto, który dyszał ciężko zarumieniony mocno._

_- Naruto?! – Krzyknęli równocześnie patrząc na mnie z szokiem na twarzach._

_- Kabuto-sensei, czy wszystko w porządku? – Zapytałem zmartwiony patrząc na siadającego na ziemi białowłosego. _

_- Hai, Naru-chan, ale nie musisz się o mnie martwić. – Powiedział głaskając mnie po głowie. Neji również się uśmiechnął siadając obok nas w czasie, kiedy Kabuto wziął mnie na kolana i pocałował w czubek głowy, Neji powiedział._

_- __**Chiisai Kitsune**__ (malutki lisku) jesteśmy ze sobą już do jakiegoś czasu – rozszerzyłem oczy ze zdziwienia, na co się oboje roześmiali, a ja całkowicie skołowany siedziałem na kolanach Kabuto, było mi zresztą bardzo tam wygodnie. _

_- Tak , wiemy kim jesteś i nie musisz się nas obawiać. – Neji pogłaskał mnie po głowie, przez co poczułem się jak małe dziecko. – Ale proszę nie mów nikomu._

_- Ukrywacie się? – Zapytałem patrząc na nich z zainteresowaniem._

_- Tak – Potwierdzili oboje przytulając się do siebie._

_- To zupełnie jak ja i Tachi-chan. – Uśmiechnąłem się na wspomnienie mojego kuro. _

_Od tego czasu staliśmy się bliskimi przyjaciółmi, a Neji służył mi zawsze dobrą radą i pomocą, tak samo jak Kabuto. Dzieliliśmy wspólną tajemnicę i to nas bardzo zbliżyło. W ten sposób zyskałem bliskich przyjaciół i przestałem czuć się samotny, kiedy w pobliżu nie było Itachi`ego._

_***** **__**Koniec wspomnień **__*******_

Szum wiatru poruszał złotą czupryną Kitsune, którego włos stał każdy w inną stronę. Płochy uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Naruto. Kochał Monument Hokage całym sercem, a zwłaszcza podobiznę **kare-no ofu-san **(jego tatusia), dawała mu ona poczucie bezpieczeństwa i bliskości ojca, której tak bardzo potrzebował. Bez Itachi`ego u jego boku czuł się bardzo samotny i opuszczony, mimo swoich przyjaciół.

Nagle Naruto rozpromienił się cały. 'Dziś jest 7 czerwca … - pomyślał radośnie demonek - … a to oznacza, że Itachi za dwa dni kończy dwadzieścia jeden lat.'

Od dłuższego czasu Kitsune zastanawiał się nad prezentem dla niego. W końcu po długich debatach z sobą znalazł idealny prezent, tylko nie wiedział, czy Itachi go zaakceptuje. Pozostało mu już tylko przygotowanie wszystkiego.

*******

Znudzonym krokiem po korytarzach zamku przemieszczał się czerwonowłosy Tanuki. Miał już wszystkiego dość. Nie widział Naruto już od czterech lat i bardzo za nim zatęsknił. Utrzymywał z nim kontakt listowny, ale to nie to samo jak spotkanie się i przebywanie w swoim towarzystwie. Teraz, kiedy Naruto mieszka w Konoha ma przy sobie przynajmniej Sasuke i na pewno zdobył nowych przyjaciół. Gaara natomiast wprost przeciwnie. Jedynym jego przyjaciółmi byli Naruto i Sasuke, którego nie widział już dziesięć lat.

Zapukał delikatnie do drzwi gabinetu ojca.

- O co chodzi _**chairudo**_ (synu)? – Shukaku wstając od biurka obserwował jak Gaara zamyka drzwi i siada na kanapie, podszedł do syna siadając obok niego. – Od dłuższego czasu jesteś zamyślony i nie obecny duchem. – Zauważył demon kładąc rękę na głowie syna, który bardzo tego nie lubił.

- Chcę udać się do Konoha do Naru-chan. – Powiedział młody Tanuki spoglądając na ojca z nadzieją licząc, że się zgodzi.

- Gaara… - Zaczął Shukaku kładąc dłoń na ramieniu syna.

- _**Oto:san**_ (ojcze) proszę nie widziałem się z nim już cztery lata i … - Przekonywał ojca Tanuki.

- Gaara… - Shukaku mocniej ścisnął ramię syna.

- Tęsknię za nim i to bardzo… - Młody demon nawet nie odczuł bólu pod mocnym naciskiem ojca.

- Gaara! – Krzyk i zakleszczony uścisk ojca na ramieniu sprowadziły go do rzeczywistości.

- Tak? – Zapytał zaskoczony Tanuki.

- Zgadzam się, ale … - Shukaku popatrzył na syna, na którego twarzy znowu pojawiła się maska obojętności.

- … - Intensywnie zielone oczy Gaary wpatrywały się w ojca zniecierpliwione.

- Ale, tylko na miesiąc i zabierzesz ze sobą Sai`a i Lee z Chi no shinrin. – Pytające spojrzenie Gaary spoczęło na ojcu.

- Rozumiem Sai`a, ale Lee? Kim jest w ogóle Lee? – Shukaku westchnął siadając wygodnie na kanapie zdając sobie sprawę, że Gaara nie zna małej kopii Gai`a.

- Lee udaje się również do Konoha, a Sai miał go eskortować, ale wszyscy wiemy, jaki jest Sai i obawiamy się, że będzie molestował biednego Lee w czasie podróży. – Powiedział Shukaku ignorując drugie pytanie syna. – A twoja chęć spotkania z Naruto jest mi wprost na rękę.

- Czyli nie musiałem się produkować i błagać o twoją zgodę? – Zapytał Gaara z wściekłością w głosie.

- Próbowałem ci powiedzieć, ale nie dawałeś mi dojść do słowa. – Powiedział Shukaku z coraz lepszym humorem. Wyprowadzenie Gaary z równowagi zawsze było ekscytujące i dostarczało na długi czas rozrywki, co się nigdy samemu Tanuki nie podobało.

- To kiedy wyruszam? – Zapytał Gaara zmieniając temat.

- Możesz już. – Gaara zszokowany spojrzał na ojca.

- Jak to już? - Shukaku z półuśmieszkiem patrzył na syna.

- Wczoraj skontaktowałem się z Hokage informując go, że będzie miał troje gości w ciągu trzech dni.

- Kiedy miałeś zamiar mnie poinformować? – Gaara zaciskał zęby ze złości.

- Jak tu wszedłeś? – Zapytał kpiąco.

- Mam dość! – Wstał wściekły Tanuki.- Idę się pakować.

Gaara wybiegł z gabinetu mocno trzaskając drzwiami, Shukaku uśmiechnął się pod nosem wracając do pracy przy biurku.

- Łatwo poszło. – Stwierdził radośnie. – A może jednak powinienem wspomnieć, że cała trójka zamieszka w posiadłości Uchiha? – Zaśmiał się cicho na samą myśl na minę, jaką jego syn zrobi jak się dowie. _'Szkoda, że mnie przy tym nie będzie.' _

_***_

- _'Miesiąc'_ – Pomyślał Itachi wracając z misji, do Konoha. – _' Tak bardzo brakowało mi przez ten czas uśmiechu, Naru-chan i jego radosnego sposobu bycia.'_

Coraz bardziej zbliżając się do bram Konoha, Itachi czuł wzrastającą w nim radość, co się szybko zmieniło jak wyczuł dwie obce chakry na krańcach lasu. Maskując swoją chakre usiadł cicho na gałęzi słuchając rozmowy nieznajomych.

---

- Mów! – Krzyknął wściekły mężczyzna z maską na twarzy i czarnym płaszczem w czerwone chmurki zarzuconym na plecy.

- '_Akatsuki!'_ – Pomyślał Itachi zniżając się bardziej do członków Akatsuki.

- Zginiesz jak nam zaraz nie powiesz, po co byłeś w Konoha, Zurui. – Odezwał się mężczyzna w białych włosach, który przyciskał nogą do ziemi małego węża.

- Nicc ze mnie nieee wyciagniecieee… - wysyczał wąż.

- Jesteś tego pewien? – Zapytał zamaskowany mężczyzna, a z jego ciała zaczęły wydostawać się nici. Białowłosy przyłożył swoją kosę o potrójnym ostrzu do węża.

- Dalej nic nie powiesz? – Zapytali groźnie.

- Byyłem u Kabutoo. – Na twarzach członków Akatsuki odmalował się strach.

- PO CO!? – Krzyknął wściekły białowłosy przyciskając kosę bardziej do skóry węża.

- Orochimaru-sama go wzyywa… i… chceee go ukarać… - Zurui próbował wydostać się spod ostrego końca kosy, ale bez efektu.

- Dalej. – Ponaglał węża zamaskowany Akatsuki.

- Kazaał mi tylkoo go sprowadzić. – Wysyczał wąż zanim został rozpołowiony na pół.

- Kakuzu … - Odezwał się białowłosy do zamaskowanego mężczyzny. - … musimy szybko odnaleźć Kabuto zanim ten zbol znowu dorwie go w swoje łapska.

- Spokojnie Hidan – Uspakajał białowłosego Kakuzu. – Paniką nic nie zdziałamy.

- Może ja wam pomogę? – Przed zaskoczonymi Akatsuki stanął Itachi ściągając swoją maskę z twarzy.

_***_

Zamyślony Sasuke szedł ulicami Konohy szukając wszędzie małego liska. Nie znajdując go przy Ichiraku pozostało, tylko jedno miejsce gdzie mógłby go znaleźć. Monument Hokage.

Od czterech lat w życiu Sasuke wiele się zmieniło, a zwłaszcza jego stosunek do brata. Unikał go jak ognia, robił wszystko, żeby widywać się z nim jak najrzadziej, co nie zawsze się udawało. W końcu Itachi jako kapitan Anbu był wszędzie.

- Nienawidzę go! – Wysyczał wściekle Sasuke coraz bardziej zbliżając się do góry. – Nienawidzę go całym sercem! Jak mógł mi to zrobić!? Wiedział, on o wszystkim wiedział, a mimo to… - Przełknął szloch, który próbował wyrwać się z jego gardła.

Łzy złości i nienawiści spłynęły po policzkach czarnowłosego.

- Zabrał mi wszystko, na czym najbardziej mi zależało… - Przystanął na chwilę ocierając łzy i osuszając zapłakane oczy. - … ale się nie poddam! Zrobię wszystko, co jest możliwe, aby mu go odebrać. Nawet, jeśli będę musiał sprzedać duszę diabłu! – Uderzył pięścią z całej siły w skałę u podnóża góry. W miejsce jego pięści pojawiła się wielka dziura.

Ruszając ponownie Sasuke bardzo szybko znalazł się na podobiźnie Kyuubi`ego, na której spokojnie drzemał Naruto.

Zbliżając się cicho do śpiącego demonka Sasuke uśmiechnął się zachwycony niewinnością bijącą od liska. Klękając obok niego przejechał dłonią po złotych włosach Kitsune, który w wtulił głowę w jego rękę. Były miękkie jak jedwab i takie aksamitne w dotyku. Naruto obrócił się na plecy czując ciepłe promienie słońca na skórze. Westchnął cichutko śpiąc dalej.

Z większą już odwagą Sasuke zaczął dotykać Naruto po twarzy, szyi, ale to było mało. Coś nieokreślonego pchało go dalej wiedział, że to co robie jest złe, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Bicie jego serca stało się szybkie i nierówne, a na policzki wyskoczyły rumieńce.

Tak żeby nie obudzić Kitsune, rozszerzył delikatnie nogi demonka klękając ostrożnie między nimi i powoli zaczął rozpinać jego kurtkę. Naruto zadrżał z zimna, jakie niespodziewanie poczuł, ale spał dalej. Tym razem Sasuke podniósł powoli do góry koszulkę Naruto rozkoszując się pięknym widokiem przed sobą. Z dłońmi przy głowie najspokojniej w świecie niczego nie podejrzewając spał Naruto z lekko rozszerzonymi czerwonymi usteczkami, złote loki opadały na zamknięte oczy, delikatny rumieniec na policzkach w połączeniu z delikatnymi rysami twarzy liska sprawiały, że Naruto był po prostu śliczny. Wzrok Sasuke przesunął się na odsłoniętą pierś liska i sapnął nagle jak zobaczył małe, słodkie sterczące sutki demonka, które wołały o uwagę, jego serce zaczęło bić jeszcze szybciej. Pochylając się powoli nad jednym z sutków Naruto, dmuchnął w nie delikatnie. Ciałem Naruto wstrząsnął dreszcz to mu dodało odwagi na dalsze badanie jego ciałka.

Czuły pocałunek w sutek Naruto nie wystarczył już Sasuke, który następnie językiem zaczął jeździć wokół niego, a już po chwili ssał go z rozkoszą.

- Ngh.. – Jęknął Naruto cicho. Sasuke oderwał się od sutka demonka kładąc dłonie przy głowie liska pochylił się nad nim przykładając swoje wargi do jego przesłodkich usteczek, które go tak bardzo kusiły. Kitsune smakował cudownie, bosko, nieziemsko… sam nie wiedział jak sprecyzować unikalny smak demonka. _'Pomarańcza i cynamon_. – Pomyślał Sasuke. - _Tak, to jest to.'_

Przejechał językiem po wargach Naruto, który odruchowo rozszerzył usta pozwalając Sasuke na wejście. Szczęśliwy Sasuke bardzo powoli badał gorące wnętrze ust liska, rozkoszując się każdą sekundą póki trwała. Dłońmi zaczął pieścić jego drobne ciało, z ust liska wydostał się zduszony jęk, który jeszcze bardziej rozpalił Sasuke. Odrywając się od usta Naruto, Sasuke zaczął całować go po szczęce przechodząc powoli na szyję i…

- Itachi…- Sasuke znieruchomiał przez chwilę wpatrując się w dyszącego Naruto, który właśnie wyjęczał imię jego brata.

Panika ogarnęła ciało Sasuke.

- Niemożliwe. – Szepnął zszokowany chłopak. - To jest niemożliwe, że on właśnie wyjęczał imię Itachi`ego.

Wściekły Sasuke położył się z impetem na drobne ciało Kitsune zaczynając go gwałtownie całować.

Przerażony Naruto obudził się spoglądając w onyksowe oczy Sasuke, który leżał na nim dotykając go po nagiej skórze. Lazurowe tęczówki rozszerzyły się ze strachu widząc złość i rządzę w oczach chłopaka, jak również wyraźne wyczuwalne podniecenie chłopaka ocierającego się o niego. Naruto zaczął się szarpać próbując wydostać się z pod Sasuke, ale mu się to nie udawało.

- Sasu… - Szloch wyrwał się z ust Naruto odpychając od siebie Sasuke. - … Pro-szę… prze…stań.

Widząc łzy w oczach Naruto, Sasuke znieruchomiał przerażony własnym zachowaniem. Łkanie i szloch wyrywający się z opuchniętych warg Naruto otrzeźwiły go gwałtownie. Chciał, aby Naruto jęczał i szlochał pod nim błagając o więcej, ale nie chciał proszącego o przestanie.

- _**Kami-sama**_ (Boże) … - Jęknął Sasuke odrywając się od demonka leżącego na ziemi. Wstał szybko patrząc na dygoczącego Naruto, który usiadł poprawiając koszulkę i zapinając kurtkę. Podciągnął nogi pod brodę i zaczął się kołysać szlochając nieprzerwanie.

Dlaczego? Zastanawiał się Naruto patrząc na cofającego się Sasuke. Przez te cztery lata Sasuke zachowywał się dziwnie. Zaczęło się od próby pocałunku, ale później się uspokoiło i Sasuke w miarę stał się normalny. O ile można nazwać normalnym nazywanie go Usuratonkachi i ciągłe kłótnie o nic. 'Nie chcę o tym pamiętać – myślał Naruto patrząc prosto w oczy Sasuke – chcę zapomnieć, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel prawie mnie zg……, nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć. Chcę zapomnieć. Chcę zapomnieć. Chcę zapomnieć.' – Powtarzał ciągle w myślach Kitsune. Jego serce krwawiło złamane i zdradzone przez Sasuke krwawiło okrutnie.

Jego ciało zaczęło jaśnieć czerwono- pomarańczowym światłem, które skumulowało się przy jego głowie i równie nagle znikło, jak się pojawiło sprawiając, że Naruto stracił przytomność. Sasuke widząc, co się dzieje szybko podbiegł do Kitsune biorąc go na kolana próbując go obudzić.

- Naru-chan … Naru-chan … - Wołał Sasuke - … ocknij się proszę. Naru-chan!

- Uchh! – Jęknął Kitsune łapiąc się za głowę – Sasu-chan już dawno tak do mnie nie mówiłeś. – Uśmiechnął się blondynek trzepotając rzęsami lekko. – Myślałem, że mnie już nie lubisz i że przyjaźnisz się tylko z Suigetsu, Juugo i Kimimaro?

- Naru-chan? – Zaniepokoił się Sasuke dziwną reakcją liska. – Nic nie pamiętasz, co się stało?

- A co się stało? – Skołowany Naruto patrzył na chłopaka zastanawiając się, o co mu chodzi. Zmienił nieco pozycję, która była niewygodna i spostrzegł się, że siedzi na kolanach Sasuke. – I dlaczego siedzę na twoich kolanach teme!? – Krzyknął Naruto odpychając chłopaka od siebie, przez co wylądował na ziemi obijając sobie tyłek, a Sasuke poobijał łokcie.

- Usuratonkachi… - westchnął szczęśliwy chłopak cisząc się drugą szansą, jaką dostał. - … zemdlałeś, więc posadziłem cię na kolanach próbując obudzić.

Naruto zamrugał długimi rzęsami patrząc na Sasuke przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko wstając z ziemi i otrzepując spodnie powiedział.

- Skoro jestem potrzebujący i schorowany … - Sasuke już domyślał się, co dalej powie Naruto. - … musisz zabrać mnie na ramen!

- Nic nie muszę. – Wielkie lazurowe psie oczka patrzyły na czarnowłosego. – Niech ci będzie Usuratonkachi. – Westchnął zrezygnowany, nienawidził kiedy Naruto stosował te swoje słodkie sztuczki.

- YEY! Ramen! Ramen… - Kitsune zaczął ciągnąć Sasuke, kiedy niespodziewanie się obrócił krzycząc na czarnowłosego.

- Teme nie jestem Usuratonkachi! – Wskazał palcem na Sasuke.

- Jesteś Usuratonkachi – uśmiechnął się chłopak łapiąc liska za palec. – Ale jesteś _**watashi-no kawaii Usuratonkachi **_(moim słodkim młotkiem).

- _**Teme!**_ (draniu) – Zaczął się dąsać Naruto wyrywając palec z ręki Sasuke zaczął biec w stronę Ichiraku. – Nie jestem słodki i nie jestem twoim młotkiem!

Szczęśliwy Sasuke wolnym krokiem podążył za Kitsune, wdzięczny losowi za to, że Naruto wymazał z pamięci bolesne przeżycie. Dostał drugą szanse i ma zamiar dobrze ją wykorzystać.

***

- Nie ma go w Konoha. – Itachi zatrzymał się w lesie przy Hidan`ie i Kakuzu. – Zameldował się u Hokage i udał się na wezwanie Sannin`a.

- To znaczy, że już się udał do Orochimaru. – Zmartwił się Hidan spuszczając głowę w rezygnacji.

- Nie pierwszy raz Kabuto udał się do Sannin`a, więc co jest tym razem nie tak? I kim jesteście dla niego? – Dopytywał się podejrzliwie Itachi.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, mimo tego jak dziwnie to brzmi. – Powiedział Kakuzu przytulając do siebie białowłosego. – On jako jeden nas zaakceptował i ocalił od specjalnego pokoju Orochimaru.

- Nie czas na to! – Poderwał się Hidan – Skoro w Konoha go nie ma to jest w Otogakure!

- Masz rację musimy się śpieszyć zanim nie jest za późno. – Kakuzu i Hidan spojrzeli na Itachi`ego.

- Itachi-sama jeśli wrócimy tutaj z Kabuto… - Przerwał na chwilę Hidan zastanawiając się jak ma dokończyć swoją myśl.

- Postaram się o schronienie dla was i nowy dom. – Dokończył za niego Itachi, zdając sobie sprawę jak bardzo jest poważna sprawa.

Z nadzieją malującą się w ich oczach Kakuzu i Hidan udali się do Otogakure. Wiedzieli, że występując przeciwko Orochimaru równa się z ich śmiercią, ale musieli to zrobić. Dla Kabuto.

***

Kabuto powoli zaczął się wybudzać. Otworzył oczy rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, który znał, aż za dobrze. Specjalny pokój Orochimaru. Ale jak? Ostatnie, co pamięta to podróż do Otogakure i brama miasta i następnie poczuł niespodziewany ból w tyle głowy. Odruchowo chciał dotknąć miejsca gdzie dostał, ale nie dał rady. Ręce miał przypięte łańcuchami do stołu, na którym leżał nago, a nogi szeroko rozsunięte były przymocowane na linach wiszących przy suficie. Pośladkami dotykał krawędzi stołu, a to oznaczało, że w pobliżu musi być Orochimaru.

- O nie. – Szepnął przerażony.

- O tak mój drogi Kabuto. – Głos Orochimaru zaczął się do niego zbliżać. Roztrzęsiony i przerażony Kabuto zaczął szarpać łańcuchami bez powodzenia.

- Czas zacząć zabawę… ku…ku… ku … - Rozszedł się szalony śmiech Sannin`a, który stanął między rozszerzonymi nogami szarpiącego się nadal Kabuto.

Orochimaru chwycił kunai do ręki, jego brzegiem przejeżdżając po delikatnej skórze mężczyzny. W ślad za nożem wędrował jego język zlizujący świeżą krew z rozdygotanego ciała.

- Nie – szepnął słabo Kabuto czując na swoim wejściu nabrzmiały członek gada, który bez ostrzeżenia wdarł się w niego, równocześnie przecinając jego skórę na brzuchu, udach i w każdym miejscu, do którego był wstanie sięgnąć.

– NIEEE!!!! – Orochimaru bez chwili wytchnienia zaczął zagłębiać się w ciele swojego niewolnika rozkoszując się każdą najmniejszą chwilą cierpienia Kabuto. Kabuto cierpienie to jego rozkosz.


	11. Rozdział 11 – Zagubiony chłopiec ”

8

_**Rozdział 11 – „ Zagubiony chłopiec "**_

Po powrocie z Ichiraku Naruto zostawił Sasuke samego w salonie, a sam udał się do Iruki na rozmowę. Sasuke patrzył przez chwilę za Naruto, który zniknął za rogiem zostawiając go samego z rodzicami. Miał wyrzuty sumienia po tym, co zrobił na monumencie, ale nie żałował. Przynajmniej, chociaż przez chwilę miał Kitsune całkowicie dla siebie i Itachi`ego nigdzie nie było w pobliżu. Jednak to, co najbardziej rozzłościło Sasuke to fakt, że Naruto wyjęczał jego imię w chwili uniesienia. '_Co to miało oznaczać?' _– Zastanawiał się Sasuke wchodząc do swojego pokoju i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Czyżby między Itachi`m i Naru-chan coś było, a on o niczym nie wie, a jeśli tak to, dlaczego?

Sasuke powoli rozebrał się układając ubranie na stołku. Wszedł do łazienki kładąc się w wannie i powoli nalewając sobie wody rozluźnił się całkowicie oddając się przyjemności wspomnień Naruto wijącego się pod nim.

- Już wkrótce mój Naru-chan … - Szepnął czarnowłosy przejeżdżając ręką po torsie. - … Będziesz cały mój i nikt mnie nie powstrzyma nawet, Itachi. A szczególnie on.

*******

Itachi po złożeni raportu u Hokage zmęczony udał się do domu rozmyślając o swoim małym Kitsune, za którym stęsknił się bardzo. Wchodząc do swojego pokoju delikatnie zamknął drzwi za sobą i powoli zaczął się rozbierać. Mając na sobie jedynie spodnie udał się do łazienki zastawiając otwarte drzwi do pokoju i ściągnął resztę ubrania rozpuszczając swoje długie włosy pozwalając im opaść na ramiona i plecy. Odkręcając wodę w kabinie prysznicowej wszedł do środka i powolnymi ruchami zaczął nakładać mydło na ciało rozkoszując się każdą chwilą relaksu.

*******

- Rozumiem … - Kiwał głową Naruto spoglądając, co chwilę na Iruke i Kakashi`ego. - … a czy mógłbym dostać to od was, czy muszę sam zdobyć?

- Bez obawy, dostaniesz. – Uśmiechnął się Kakashi zakradając rękę pod koszulkę Iruki, rumieniącego się od chwili, jak Naruto wyskoczył ze swoim pytaniem.

- Jesteś tego pewien? – Zmartwione spojrzenie Iruki spoczęł0 na lisku.

- W stu procentach i nie, nie zrezygnuję z tego! – Pewność i zdecydowanie w głosie Kitsune przekonało w końcu bruneta, który pacnął Kakashi`ego po ręce wędrującej po jego klatce, a sam przyciągnął Naruto do siebie mocno go przytulając.

- Skoro tak… - Pocałował go w czoło drapiąc równocześnie za lisim uchem wywołując pomruk zadowolenia wyrywający się ze słodkich usteczek demonka. - … to życzę ci powodzenia.

Naruto zeskoczył z kolan delfinka biegnąc do drzwi otwierając je, ale zawrócił jeszcze i złożył mały całus na policzku Iruki i Kakashi`ego. Zanim oboje zdążyli zareagować liska już nie było.

- Szybki jest. – Zauważył srebrnowłosy kiwając głową z aprobatą.

Iruka tylko się uśmiechnął przyciągając starszego do siebie.

- Na czym to stanęliśmy? – Uwodzicielski ton w głosie Iruki przyciągnął uwagę Kakashi`ego.

-… Sądzę, że na rozbieraniu cię … - srebrnowłosy powoli, wręcz drażniąco zaczął rozbierać swojego delfinka. - … z tych zbędnych rzeczy.

*******

Naruto zadowolony ze swojej nowej wiedzy usiadł na łóżku rozmyślając o prezencie Itachi`ego, który powinien wrócić z misji w każdej chwili. Pozwalając objąć się swoim dziewięciu ogonom położył się na łóżku zwijając się w mały kłębek. Ciszę w pokoju przerywał tylko szum wody dochodzący z sąsiedniego pokoju.

- Zaraz! – Poderwał się Naruto z łóżka. – Szum wody może oznaczać tylko jedno. – Podekscytowany lisek zaczął się szybko rozbierać nie patrząc gdzie leci ściągane ubranie. – Itachi wrócił!

Kitsune wybiegając z pokoju złapał za czerwony szlafroczek zakładając go na swoje drobne ciałko. Wchodząc do sypialni ukochanego _**kuro**_ (czarnego) Naruto zauważył otwarte drzwi do łazienki. Zakradając się cicho na paluszkach ostrożnie wsunął łebek do łazienki znajdując przed sobą widok zapierający dech w piersiach.

Pod strumieniami wody tyłem do niego stał Itachi z ręką opartą na kafelkach. Nagie ciało kuro spowite w obłokach gorącej pary błyszczało kusząco pokryte kropelkami wody spływającymi w każde zagłębienie muskularnego ciała, za którym tak bardzo się stęsknił. Jędrne pośladki Itachi`ego spięły się, a ręka poruszająca się przed nim zwiększyła tempo. Zaciekawiony Naruto powoli zaczął się zbliżać do niego, jego ogony poruszały się podekscytowane, jak również uszy, które starały się wychwycić każdy najmniejszy dźwięk wydobywający się z ust Itachi`ego.

---

Na blado różowych ustach Itachi`ego pojawił się pół uśmieszek pozwalając swojej ręce na szybsze ruchy na jego nabrzmiałym członku. Z chwilą wtargnięcia Naruto do jego sypialni podniecenie w nim wzrosło do nie do wytrzymania, a świadomość bycia obserwowanym podgrzała atmosferę. Zbliżając się do ściany położył na niej rękę, a drugą zaczął się pieścić pozwalając Naruto sądzić, że go nie wyczuł. Czując zbliżające się spełnienie spiął pośladki, ale nic nie nastało. Jego dłoń została usunięta z nabrzmiałego członka, a w jej miejsce dwie drobne rączki zacisnęły się na nim.

- Argh Naru-chan! – Krzyknął Itachi nie spodziewając się takiej reakcji liska. Odchylając głowę do tyłu dyszał ciężko rozkoszując się przyjemnością dotyku nagiego ciała Kitsune na swoich plecach.

- Pozwól mi Tachi... – Szepnął Naruto zza jego pleców zsuwając się powoli na kolana z dłońmi na jego penisie. - …. Proszę …

- Naru… - Dyszał ciężko Itachi obiema rękami opierając się o ścianę. - … Co ty ze mną wyprawiasz?

- Chcę… - Mały głosik przy jego pośladkach prosił nadal. - … Chcę żeby ci było dobrze.

- Czy ty zdajesz sobie spra-wę … ach … - Jęknął Itachi, kiedy jedna dłoń Naruto zaczęła drażnić jego jądra, a druga drażniąco zaczęła posuwać się po nim, od dołu do góry i z powrotem. - … jaką masz nade mną wła… uch…dzę?

- Mhmm.. – Naruto wtulił twarz do pośladka Itachi`ego muskając go lekko. - … Taaak – Zamruczał rozkosznie lisek zwiększając ucisk na męskości ukochanego, jak również tempo.

Mając przed sobą piękne pośladki starszego demon delikatnie zaczął je przygryzać chcąc jak najwięcej posmakować ich słodyczy, jego ogony powoli zaczęły swoją wędrówkę po udach Itachi`ego wyrywając kolejne jęki z jego ust.

Czarnowłosy nie mogąc dłużej znieść tej słodkiej tortury zaczął zagłębiać swój członek w drobną dłoń liska, który zamruczał z zadowoleniem pozwalając Itachi`emu przejąć na chwilę inicjatywę, ale nie na długo. Naruto odsunął twarz od ruchliwych pośladków obserwując ich każdy ruch, każde wypchnięcie, każde zagłębienie w jego rękę i miał dość. Przy kolejnym wypchnięciu pośladków Itachi`ego, Naruto wgryzł się w jego prawy pośladek zatapiając w nim swoje małe kły.

- Arghhh!!!! Naru-to!!! – Gardłowy krzyk wydostał się z ust Itachi`ego. Gwałtowny orgazm przeszedł przez jego ciało, a jego nasienie wytrysnęło mocno w rękę Kitsune, która nadal go pompowała wydobywając z niego ostatki nasienia.

Zadowolony z siebie lisek usiadł na ziemi oblizując usta z krwi Itachi`ego. Spojrzał na swoją rękę pokrytą nasieniem ukochanego i zmysłowo zaczął je zlizywać z każdego palca po kolei, nie pozwalając najmniejszej kropli się zmarnować.

Odzyskując oddech Itachi odwrócił się spoglądając na zadowolonego z siebie Kitsune. Jednym mocnym szarpnięciem Naruto znalazł się w jego ramionach oplatając go mocno zgrabnymi nogami, które zaczęły pocierać jego pośladki. Czując erekcję liska wbijającą się w jego podbrzusze, Itachi oparł się plecami o ścianę łapiąc pośladki Kitsune w dłonie ściskając je w nich wyrywając z przesłodkich ust liska gardłowe jęki.

Naruto czuł na swojej męskości gorący członek Itachi`ego, który ponownie w pełnej gotowości domagał się spełnienia. Silne dłonie czarnowłosego uniosły go lekko do góry i na powrót opuszczały. Naruto od razu załapał, o co chodzi ukochanemu, który ponownie pozwalał mu przejąć kontrolę. Zarzucając dłonie na szyję Itachi`ego, Kitsune powolnymi ruchami zaczął się poruszać na nim mocniej zaciskając nogi na jego biodrach, ich członki stykały się ze sobą zwiększając tempo seksualnego tańca między nimi. Z początku powolne ruchy liska, w miarę wzrastającego napięcia i pożądania zmieniły się na szybkie i drapieżne.

- Ita-chi … - Gorący oddech Naruto owiewał szyję Itachi`ego doprowadzając go do czerwoności. - … Tachi … Tachi… - Powtarzał jak mantrę imię czarnowłosego.

- Naru-to. – Itachi mocniej przyciągnął do siebie Kitsune zwiększając pocieranie swoich członków o siebie. – Szybciej! – Domagał się czarnowłosy całując demonka w szyję.

Złotowłosy demon słysząc swoje imię tak namiętnie wypowiadane przez _**anata-no koibito **_(swojego ukochanego) zapomniał o chęci droczenia się z nim i przyspieszył ruch swoich bioder jeszcze bardziej przyciskając swoje spragnione ciałko do Itachi`ego.

Mocniej ugniatając pośladki Naruto, Itachi równocześnie pomagał mu unosić się na nim. Czując wzrastające napięcie w dole brzucha oddech Kitsune zaczął się załamywać, a jego jęki stały się urywane, aż zmieniły się w łkania i skamlania. Próbując przedłużyć chwilę uniesienia Naruto zaczął całować Itachi`ego po klatce, szyi i sutkach, przy których zatrzymał się na dłużej.

- Naru…chan … - Sapnął zaskoczony Itachi czując ostre ząbki Kitsune na swoim sutku. - … Co ty wyprawiasz?

- Rozkoszuję się …. – Zataczając małe kółeczka wokół jego sutka, Naruto zaczął go równocześnie przygryzać. - … Twoim smakiem …

- Achhhh! – Przeciągły jęk znalazł ujście z ust Itachi`ego, który ponownie przechodził słodkie katusze od krnąbrnego liska. – Bestyjka … z cie… uh! … bie…

Naruto uniósł na chwilę główkę spoglądając w zamglone pożądaniem onyksowe tęczówki Itachi`ego.

- _**Itsuka made maro Tachi-chan. **_(Tylko dla ciebie Tachi-chan.) – Słodki uśmiech Kitsune rozgrzał spragnione serce czarnowłosego składając czuły pocałunek na jego czerwonych usteczkach.

- Kocham cię Naru-chan. – Łzy szczęścia spłynęły po zaczerwienionych licach Kitsune, który wtulił się w klatkę Tachi`ego.

Łkając radośnie Naruto ponownie zaczął się ruszać pocierając swój członek o członek Itachi`ego. Mając cały czas przed oczami twardy sutek czarnowłosego Naruto pod wpływem nagłego impulsu zaczął go lizać, aby w następnej chwili ugryźć go. Zszokowane onyksowe tęczówki spojrzały w lazurowe oczka liska, który uśmiechał się oczami do niego nie wypuszczając go z ust. Czując metaliczny posmak krwi Naruto zaczął ssać sutek zapamiętale rozkoszując się najmniejszą kroplą, jaką udało mu się schwytać.

- Arghh – Jęknął słabo Itachi wyginając się w te cudowne usta liska, które tak cudownie go ssały. – Naruto!

- … Itachi… - Słaby głosik demona rozpalił czarnowłosego jeszcze bardziej zastanawiając się jak taka mała istotka może z nim wyprawiać, co się mu tylko podoba.

Przyciskając swoje drobne, gorące ciałko do rozgorączkowanego Itachi`ego, Naruto przyciągnął go do pocałunku, który był brutalny i zwierzęcy, ale również pełen miłości i oddania.

- Itachi… - Oderwał się lisek od ust ukochanego. - … Itachi … Itachi… Itachi…

- Naruto… - Itachi wgryzł się w delikatną szyjkę liska rozrywając jego skórę i wypijając skraplającą się krew, zupełnie jak przed chwilą zrobił to Naruto tylko, że na jego sutku.

- Archhhh!!!! Już nie … - Sapał ciężko demonek. - … mogę! Itachi…. Ita-chi!

- Naruto!

Krzyk obojga w chwili uniesienia odbił się echem w łazience powracając do nich po chwili. Ich brzuch i klatka pokryte zostały lepką spermą, ale nie przeszkadzało im to. Liczyła się chwila, chwila, w której znowu są razem.

- Kocham cię Tachi-chan… - Uśmiechnął się zmęczony Kitsune opadając bezwładnie w ramionach _**koibito**_ (ukochanego). - … Witaj w domu…

- _**Tadaima watashi-no koishii Naru-chan**_ (wróciłem mój kochany Naru-chan).

*******

Po dwóch dniach poszukiwań Kyuubi`emu nareszcie udało się znaleźć Lee, ale to, w jakim stanie go znalazł wstrząsnęło nim. Ciało Lee leżało w kałuży krwi w poszarpanym ubraniu i z wyraźnymi śladami gwałtu. Jego delikatna skóra została naznaczona licznymi bliznami, które nie znikną z biegiem czasu, a tylko wyjaśnieją i nadal będą w tym miejscy, w którym zostały zrobione.

Klęknął przy ciele Lee, który nieprzytomny leżał na ziemi nie ruszając się ani o milimetr. Owinął czarnowłosego w swój płaszcz i delikatnie uniósł go w swoje ramiona starając się jak najbardziej nie skrzywdzić malca, który wycierpiał w swoim życiu tak wiele.

- _**Ofu-san **_(tatuś) … - Wyjęczał słabym głosikiem przesyconym bólem Lee.

- Shhh… malutki … - Kyuubi przycisnął chłopca mocniej do siebie. - … jestem przy tobie i nie pozwolę cię nikomu skrzywdzić.

- _**Gomennasai**_ _**ofu-san ... **_ (przepraszam tatusiu) – Wielkie łzy bólu spłynęły po policzkach Lee. - … Jakbym posłuchał i nie wychodził poza … te-teren chi no shinrin …. To … to nic by się nie sta… ło … - Słysząc słowa syna obwiniającego się swoją tragedią rozrywało jego serce na pół. - … To wszys…tko moja wi…na.

Szloch Lee zmienił się w rozdzierający płacz zranionego chłopca.

- Nie mów tak! – Krzyknął Kyuubi przekraczając bramy zamku z chłopcem w ramionach. – Nie możesz obwiniać się! Nie ty zawiniłeś malutki. – Łzy goryczy spłynęły po policzkach władcy demonów.

- Kyuubi-sama! – Straż z zamku wyszła na spotkanie władcy. – Lord Shukaku i Lord Gaara czekają w… - Oboje jak tylko dostrzegli chłopca w ramionach swojego władcy zaniemówili.

- Odwołajcie poszukiwania… - Chłodny głos władcy przywrócił ich do rzeczywistości. - … i sprowadźcie Tsunade do moich komnat.

- Hai Kyuubi-sama! – Straż znikła w obłoku dymu pozostawiając swojego władcę z na powrót nieprzytomnym Lee w ramionach.

---

Wieść o stanie Lee szybko rozeszła się po zamku. Kobiety płakały nad stanem małego lorda, a mężczyźni pałali rządzą mordu na sprawcy bestialstwa, jakie spotkało ich małego Lee. Czarnowłosy chłopiec, który kochał przyrodę i zwierzęta ponad wszystko skradł serce mieszkańców chi no shinrin, zupełnie jak mały Naruto. Wystarczył jeden ich uśmiech i wszystkie grzechy zostawały im przebaczone. Nikt długo na nich się nie złościł, bo jak by mogli widząc te wielkie czarne i lazurowe psie oczka błagająco na nich spoglądające.

Kiedy dwa dni temu Lee zaginął na zamku zapanował chaos. Każdy chciał wziąć udział w poszukiwaniu chłopca, ale nie mogli. Utworzono grupy poszukiwawcze, które szukały go dzień i noc, aż w końcu udało się to ich panu, który zabrał swojego syna do swoich komnat gdzie już czekała na niego Tsunade-sama. Najlepszy medyk, który mógł uleczyć okaleczone ciało Lee, ale nie jego duszę, która płakała rozdzierająco.

Każdy na zamku poruszał się jak cień bez chęci do życia. Zaginięcie Lee uświadomiło im, że nie bezpieczeństwo nie śpi, tylko czucha w ukryciu czekając na sposobność, aby się wydostać.

---

- Lee synku… - Szeptał kojące słowa Kyuubi głaszcząc chłopca po główce.

- Kiedyś to była mała kopia Gai`a… – Zdziwiony Shukaku uważnie obserwował leczonego malca. – A teraz … - Zastanowił się jak ma opisać leżącego chłopca pokrytego w bliznach. - … przecież to mała piękność z tymi czarno-granatowymi włosami sięgającymi do łopatki i czy nadal ma te słodkie dołeczki jak się uśmiecha?

- Hai. – Kyuubi uśmiechnął się na szybką zmianę tematu brata.

- Jak to się stało, że nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, że go adoptowałeś? – Zapytał z żalem w głosie Shukaku.

- Sądziłem, że jest to oczywiste, w końcu zwracał się do mnie 'ofu-san'… – Kyuubi ruchem głowy wskazał na fotele przy oknie. – Dwanaście lat temu znalazłem go płaczącego u boku martwej kobiety. Cała jego rodzina została wymordowana, a ten malec został sam. Naruto od razu go zaakceptował, a wręcz to on pierwszy przyjął malca do rodziny.

- …. – Shukaku zainteresował się losem czarnowłosej śliczności, która skradła zainteresowanie jego syna siedzącego u jego boku, który głaskał jego czarne długie włosy.

- Naruto jak tylko zobaczył Lee zeskoczył z moich ramion i podszedł do niego. Klęknął obok niego chwycił za rączki i przytulił mocno. Lee momentalnie przestał płakać i z rozszerzonymi oczami wpatrywał się w lazurowe oczy mojego syna. Ale najlepsze było, jak jeden z ogonów zaczął głaskać chłopca po szyi. Lee był tak zachwycony jego ogonami, że zaczął je głaskać i przytulać do twarzyczki wywołując radość na twarzy Naruto. Wtedy Naruto wstał i pociągnął Lee na nogi. Podeszli do mnie i …

„_- To jest twój ofu-san …_ - Wskazał na mnie - _… a ja jestem twoim __**ototo**__ (braciszkiem)…_ - Skierował swój paluszek na siebie cały czas się uśmiechając. - _… Teraz my jesteśmy twoją rodziną!_

- _Ofu-san i … -_ Zaczął niepewnie Lee, miał wtedy cztery latka.

- … _I Naru-chan … -_ Wtrącił się mój mały demonek.

_- … Naru-chan …_ - Promienny uśmiech, jakim nas obdarzył Lee sprawił, że oboje zaniemówiliśmy, ale mój mały lisek już po chwili skakał radośnie do góry. Mały Lee wyciągnął do mnie małe rączki, a ja schyliłem się i wziąłem go po raz pierwszy w ramiona.

Naruto zaraz po nim wdrapał się mi na drugą rękę i przytulił się do Lee, który ufnie zasnął w moich ramionach.

- _Mam braciszka tatusiu… -_ Uśmiechnięty Naruto głaskał Lee delikatnie po buzi. - _… i to takiego ślicznego."_

- Oboje widywaliśmy się bardzo mało… - Kyuubi przepraszająco spojrzał na brata. - … każdy z nas zajęty swoim życiem, a nawet jeśli mnie odwiedzałeś to nie widziałeś Lee za często, ponieważ mały bardzo rzadko bywa w zamku. W sumie to on tylko tu śpi, a całe dnie spędza w lesie wśród zwierząt i przyrody.

- Rozumiem, ale przez to stał się łatwym celem do porwania. – Zauważył celnie Shukaku.

- Tak …

- Podejrzewasz kogoś? – Dopytywał się starszy z demonów.

- Orochimaru… - Kyuubi spojrzał na nagie ciało syna, które było leczone przez Tsunade. - … Mieliśmy spokój przez cztery lata. Ale sądzę, że nastał czas gdzie musimy przygotować się na ostateczną walkę.

- NIE … - Słaby głosik Lee przerwał ich rozmowę ściągając na siebie uwagę zgromadzonych. - … nie chcę… proszę … - Stało się dla nich jasne, że czarnowłosemu śni się jego gwałt. - … Kisame… nie!

Drobne ciało Lee zaczęło szarpać się próbując wyrwać się z mocnego uchwytu obcych dłoni. Kyuubi i Shukaku podskoczyli do chłopca chcąc go uspokoić, ale dało to wprost przeciwny efekt. Lee zaczął krzyczeć i płakać, a strach przed dotykiem stał się nie do zniesienia. Patrząc w jego rozbudzone oczy wyraźnie było widać panikę i strach, jego zagubione spojrzenie raniło serce Kyuubi`ego, a bezsilność go dobijała.

- Nie dotykajcie go – Odezwała się Tsunade odsuwając demonów od Lee. – Gaara da sobie sam radę.

- Shhh… - Cichy uspokajający szept zwrócił ich uwagę. - … już dobrze… nikt cię nie skrzywdzi… - Gaara usiadł obok rzucającego się chłopca. - … Ja cię obronię.

Gaara przytulił do siebie roztrzęsionego Lee, który w ramionach Tanuki uspokoił się całkowicie opadając z sił. Ogon Gaary gładził chłopca po plecach, który wdrapał się na niego kładąc się między jego rozszerzonymi nogami i obejmując go w pasie zasnął spokojnym snem.

- Interesujące. – Tsunade uważnie obserwowała parę na łóżku, a Kyuubi i Shukaku z małym uśmieszkiem podeszli do nich.

- Gaara synku… - Zaczął Shukaku drażniąco kładąc rękę na głowie czarnowłosego chłopca.

- Nie dotykaj go… - Wysyczał groźnie Tanuki warcząc na ojca.

- Jaki zaborczy. – Uśmiechnął się Kyuubi całując Gaare w czoło. Na miejsce pocałunku pojawiła się jego energia widoczna tylko dla demonów jako znak akceptacji. – Witaj w rodzinie synu.

Duma w oczach Gaary pogłębiła się jak jego ojciec schylił się nad Lee i zrobił to samo na jego czole, akceptując go w rodzinie.

- Mamy nową parę… - Kyuubi przykrył chłopców kocem i odciągając brata i Tsunade, która skończyła leczyć chłopca z pokoju. Zamykając drzwi przystanął poważnym wzrokiem patrząc na Gaare.

- Dbaj o niego… wiem, że z czasem zdobędziesz jego miłość, ale na to będziesz potrzebował czasu. Ulecz go. – Wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Tak… - Gaara objął mocniej Lee, który wtulił się w jego szyję wzdychając cicho z ulgą. - … Zdobędę twoją miłość.

*******

Nowy dzień zastał Naruto w ramionach Itachi`ego. Oboje po namiętnych chwilach w łazience przeszli do sypialni czarnowłosego gdzie Naruto wskoczył nago na jego łóżko machając energicznie ogonami poganiając, co chwilę _**anata-no koibito **_(swojego ukochanego), aby do niego dołączył. Z szerokim uśmiechem, co u Itachi`ego prawdziwa rzadkość, na twarzy dołączył do Kitsune na łóżku, który zaczął się dąsać, jak tylko zauważył, że starszy ma na sobie spodnie. Jednak dla Naruto to żadna przeszkoda. Rzucił się na niego siadając mu na brzuchu i do akcji włączył swoje drobne rączki kićkając Itachi`ego po całym ciele. Tak, Itachi miał łaskotki, ale tylko Naru-chan o tym wie. W mgnieniu oka czarnowłosy nago leżał pod rozkosznym ciałkiem liska, który zadowolony z siebie położył się na nim mrucząc cicho i tuląc się do jego szyi zaczął się bawić jego włosami.

I w tej pozycji zastał ich ranek. Naruto śpiący wygodnie na Itachi`m z nogą przerzuconą przez jego talię, prawa dłoń splątana w czułym uścisku z lewą ręką Itachi`ego obok jego głowy, a lewa ręka zaplątana w długich czarnych włosach. Ogony liska spokojnie spoczywały na ciele czarnowłosego, a jego uszy, co jakiś czas przyjemnie się ocierały o śpiącą twarz Itachi`ego, którego prawa dłoń władczym gestem obejmowała Kitsune w pasie.

Pierwszy obudził się Naruto. Powoli otwierając oczka i przecierając je ziewnął rozbudzając się całkowicie. Czując jak jego poduszka unosi się i opada uniósł się nieco, a na jego twarzyczce pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

- Itachi. – Szepnął Naruto całując czarnowłosego w usta, policzki, szczękę, szyję i powoli schodząc coraz niżej spojrzał na czerwony i nabrzmiały sutek Itachi`ego, którego wczoraj ugryzł. Uśmiechając się drapieżnie i schylił się do niego, sprawdził jeszcze czy Itachi nadal śpi, a przekonując się, że tak, polizał sutek mrucząc przy tym rozkosznie i napawając się każdą chwilą smakowania ciała ukochanego. Różowy języczek Kitsune trącał stwardniały sutek Itachi`ego biorąc go do buzi ssąc delikatnie.

- Achhh… - Jęknął Itachi wybudzając się powoli ze snu.

Naruto spojrzał na twarz Itachi`ego, na której odbijała się przyjemność, jaką odczuwał pod wpływem utalentowanego języczka Naru-chan. Zadowolony z siebie demonek przeszedł do drugiego sutka powtarzając wcześniejszą czynność.

- Naru-chan… mhmm… utalentowany jesteś, a zwłaszcza ten różowy języczek… achhh… - Całkowicie rozbudzony Itachi chwycił liska za ramiona podnosząc go na wysokość swojej twarzy. - … ale myślę, że czas wstawać.

- Nie mam ochoty. – Zaczął się dąsać Kitsune skradając małe całusy od Itachi`ego. – Bardzo tęskniłem…

- Ja też tęskniłem malutki… - Uśmiechnął się Itachi obejmując Naruto w pasie przyciągnął jego przesłodkie usta do swoich całując je namiętnie. Naruto ochoczo zaczął odpowiadać na pocałunek ukochanego próbując wymusić dominację, ale nie zbyt mu to wychodziło, smakując unikalny smak Itachi`ego, Kitsune coraz bardziej zapadał się w rozkoszy, jaka zaczęła opanowywać jego ciało.

- … Mhmmm wiśnia … - Szepnął Naruto łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze.

- … Pomarańcza i miód… - Wymruczał Itachi wprost do ucha Kitsune, który zaczerwienił się słodko i z uśmiechem obrócił się twarzą do czarnowłosego, który powoli zaczął się wysuwać z łóżka.

Kładąc się z powrotem na łóżku lisek obserwował uważnie każdy najmniejszy ruch Itachi`ego, który stał właśnie tyłem do niego eksponując swoje pośladki, na których widniał wyraźny ślad po zębach Naruto. Uśmiechając się drapieżnie Kitsune podciągnął się na brzeg łóżka i klepnął jędrne pośladki czarnowłosego.

- Naruto! – Sapnął zaskoczony Itachi obracając się do zadowolonego z siebie liska, który dumnie unosił brodę do góry. – Co ty wyprawiasz? – Zapytał rozbawiony kuro.

- Pokazuję, że jesteś mój! – Hardo wysunął brodę jeszcze bardziej do góry. – I nikt mi cię nie odbierze!

- A niby, kto miałby mnie zabrać? – Rozbawienie Itachi`ego udzieliło się powoli Naruto.

- Dobrze widzę, jak na ciebie patrzą … - Zaczął się dąsać Kitsune. - … Wszyscy…

- Zazdrośnik mały. – Ucałował liska w nosek biorąc go w ramiona.

- _**Hai, demo anata-no-mono…**_ (tak, ale twój…) – Demonek objął go czule za szyję wtulając się w niego całkowicie.

- _**Hai …**_ - Przeszedł z malcem do łazienki. - _**… watashi-no**_ (mój)…

*******

- Mam wam coś do powiedzenia chłopcy… - Zaczęła Mikoto spoglądając na zebranych przy stole, którzy przerwali jedzenie śniadania i wyczekująco na nią spoglądali.

Naruto jako pierwszy zszedł na śniadanie razem z Itachi`m ciągnąc go mocno w stronę stołu, co było dla nich prawdziwym zaskoczeniem zważywszy, że dopiero się dowiedzieli, że ich syn powrócił z misji, Kitsune nie odstępował go ani na chwilę, zupełnie jakby się bał, że Itachi wstanie i znowu uda się na kolejną misję i zostawi go samego. Jak tylko Itachi usiadł, Naruto od razu wskoczył na jego kolana i od tej pory tam został przez całe śniadanie. Kolejną osobą, która do nich dołączyła był Sasuke, który ze źle skrywaną zazdrością patrzył jak Itachi karmi głodnego Naruto siedzącego na jego kolanach. Usiadł naprzeciwko nich uważnie obserwując każdy ich ruch. Następnie dosiedli się Iruka, lekko utykający z Kakashi`m dumnie stąpającym za swoim delfinkiem i Zabuza z Haku sennie przecierającym oczy. Całe śniadanie przebiegło przy lekkiej rozmowie w czasie, której Mikoto przypomniała sobie o spodziewających się gościach. - … w najbliższych dniach spodziewamy się nowych gości.

- Kogo? – Zapytał Naruto zwracając swoją uwagę na Mikoto.

- … Gaara … - Oczy liska rozszerzyły się radośnie. - … Sai … - Mała zmarszczka pojawiła się między złotymi brwiami. - … i Lee.

Radość Naruto na ostatnie imię zaskoczyła rodzinę Uchiha, z wyjątkiem Itachi`ego, który wiedział o małym Lee.

- Itachi! Itachi! – Skakał podekscytowany Naruto na kolanach czarnowłosego. – _**Watashi-no ototo saisuru!**_ (Mój braciszek przybywa!) _**Watashi-no Lee.**_ (Mój Lee)

- Ototo? – Zapytał zdziwiony Sasuke. – Naru-chan masz brata?

- Hai! Lee-chan jest taki śliczny i kochany ma takie piękne czarno-granatowe włosy, które tak pięknie błyszczą w słońcu i… i … ma równie czarne oczy jak Tachi-chan i ty Sasu-chan. – Lisek uśmiechnął się do Sasuke, który zaciekawiony słuchał opowieści o Lee.

_'A więc Naru-chan ma brata_ – zastanawiał się Sasuke obserwując wtulającego się liska w brata. –_ ciekawe, czy jest równie słodki i śliczny jak Naruto?'_

Sasuke podziękował za śniadanie i wyszedł z domu zostawiając za sobą zaskoczoną rodzinę nagłą zmianą zachowania. Zbliżając się do pola treningowego usłyszał kłótnię, która jak zwykle odbywała się między Kimimaro i Suigetsu wiecznie ze sobą rywalizujących. Juugo spokojnie siedział i obserwował całą walkę na cięte języki z uśmieszkiem świadczącym o ciekawych tematach.

- Hej. – Przywitał się siadając obok złotookiego.

- _**Ohayo **_(dzień dobry) Sasuke-kun. – Juugo spojrzał na Sasuke. – Co się stało?

- Będziemy mieć nowych gości w domu i … - Uchiha spojrzał na biegnących w ich stronę Kimimaro i Suigetsu.

- Ohayo Sasu-chan! – Zawołali równocześnie siadając obok siebie i groźnie na siebie spoglądając. – Hm! – Ofuknęli na siebie Suigetsu i Kimimaro odwracając się plecami do siebie i krzyżując ręce na klatce.

- Hej. – Sasuke uśmiechnął się na dziecinność przyjaciół.

- I co… ? – Zapytał Juugo wracając do tematu wcześniejszej rozmowy.

- I okazuje się, że Naru-chan ma brata.

Pół uśmieszek, jaki pojawił się na ustach młodego Uchihy, który zareagował nim na zaskoczenie dwójki krzykaczy, którzy uciszyli się momentalnie na nowiny, jakie usłyszeli, rozbawił Juugo. _'Zapowiada się interesująco'_ – Pomyślał złotooki.


	12. Rozdział 12 – Ciężkie dni…Złamane serce

_**Rozdział 12 – „ Ciężkie dni…Złamane serce… "**_

Po treningu z przyjaciółmi Sasuke udał się do domu jego głowę zaprzątały myśli o Naruto i Itachi`m. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że stosunki jego brata z Naruto nie są czysto przyjacielskie.

Przypadkowy dotyk ręką, delikatne przytulenie, te drobne gesty sprawiały, że powoli zaczął domyślać się prawdy.

- Sasu-chan! – Dźwięczny głos Kitsune przywołał Sasuke do rzeczywistości.

- Naruto? – Zdziwił się czarnowłosy rozglądając się w około.

- Tutaj jestem! – Radosny głosik dobiegł go z gałęzi, na której siedział lisek.

- Co tutaj robisz? – Sasuke stanął spoglądając w błękitna głębię oczu demonka uśmiechającego się do niego tkliwie. _'Co ten uśmiech oznacza?_ – Zastanawiał się Sasuke wskakując na gałąź, na której siedział Naruto. – _Czyżby…'_

- Naruto? – Zranienie odbijało się w lazurowych tęczówkach, które uważnie, obserwowały starszego chłopaka. – Już nie Naru-chan?

- Zawsze Naru-chan… - Sasuke pocałował, Naruto w czoło, na co lisek rozpromienił się cały. - … Mój Naru-chan.

Władcze ramiona owinęły się wokół drobnego ciałka liska. Broda chłopaka oparła się na główce pokrytej złotą burzą loków, które ukochał tak bardzo. Z każdą chwilą uczucie Sasuke do Naruto zwiększało się zadając mu coraz większy ból, ale nie chciał się od liska oddalać, już nie. Pragnął przebywać w jego towarzystwie nawet za cenę bólu, ale bólu, który przypominał mu o uczuciu tak wielkim, że nie był w stanie nad nim zapanować. I nie chciał. To, czego pragnął było zawsze przy nim, a w tej chwili znajdowało się w jego ramionach wtulające się w niego mocno.

Sasuke oparł się o pień drzewa znajdując jak najwygodniejszą pozycję i posadził sobie Naruto na kolanach głaskając go z oddaniem po główce.

Kitsune ucieszył się, że Sasuke nareszcie okazał mu czułość, za którą tak bardzo tęsknił. Obawiał się, że stracił przyjaźń chłopaka, ale na szczęście tak się nie stało. Siedział na kolanach Sasuke obejmowany opiekuńczo przez jego ramiona. Jednak na twarz Naruto zakradła się obawa i smutek na samo wspomnienie rozmowy z Itachi`m.

_- „ Naru-chan zauważyłeś, że ostatnio Sasuke odsunął się od nas, a zwłaszcza od ciebie? – Niepokój odbił się na twarzy liska siedzącego na ziemi przy Itachi`m opierając brodę na jego kolanie._

_- Co masz na myśli Tachi? – Ręka Itachi`ego przejechała po plecach Naruto wywołując u niego przyjemny dreszcz._

_- Unika cię i stara się nie przebywać z nami w tym samym pomieszczeniu._

_- Zauważyłem… ale… - Lisek spojrzał na Itachi`ego radośnie. - … Jestem pewny, że będzie cieszył się moim, a raczej naszym szczęściem, jak się dowie o naszym ślubie, do którego zostało tylko parę miesięcy._

_- Nie sądzę Naru._

_- Jak to? _

_Naruto usiadł wygodniej uważnie obserwując ukochanego zastanawiając się, o co mu chodzi. Starszy chłopak chwycił twarz Kitsune w dłonie całując go leciutko w nosek._

_- On cię kocha Naru-chan. – Szept Itachi`ego ogrzał szyję Naruto._

_- Wiem… - Uśmiechnął się naiwnie lisek zaciskając piąstki na koszuli czarnowłosego, pocałował go delikatnie w krtań. - … Ja też go kocham… jak brata._

_- Nie Naruto… - Powaga Itachi`ego sprawiła, że Naruto zaprzestał całowania jego szyi. - … On cię kocha tak samo, jak ja._

_Ciężka cisza zawisła w powietrzu, a Kitsune z rozszerzonymi oczami wpatrywał się w ukochanego zastanawiając się, czy dobrze usłyszał. Zamrugał kilka razy rzęsami próbując odgonić łzy cisnące się do oczu. Nie chciał, aby słowa Itachi`ego okazały się prawdą, bo to oznaczało koniec ich przyjaźni. Sasuke jest dumny i każda porażka i niepowodzenie jest dla niego jak policzek, który ciężko zapomnieć. _

_- Nie … - Łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach zatrzymując się na dłoniach nadal trzymających jego twarz._

_- Przykro mi Naru-chan, ale to prawda._

_Itachi zaczął scałowywać łzy liska mocno go do siebie przytulając w geście pocieszenia. Jego serce pękało widząc chwilowe załamanie ukochanej istoty. _

_- Porozmawiam z nim… - Nagła nadzieja zabłysła w oczach Naruto. "_

Rozmyślania Naruto przerwał głos Sasuke, który miał dość ignorowania.

- Naruto!

- Tak? – Zapytał niewinnie Kitsune.

- Pytałem, co tutaj robiłeś?

- Czekałem na ciebie. – Odpowiedział Naruto bez zastanowienia. W sercu Sasuke zapłonęła nadzieja. – Musimy porozmawiać.

Naruto odsunął się od Sasuke siadając naprzeciwko i uważnie obserwując zimną maskę Sasuke, jaką zawsze nosił i nie pozwalał nikomu zobaczyć jego prawdziwej twarzy.

Sasuke czuł jak wokół jego serca zaciska się niewidzialna pięść, ale nie pozwolił sobie na pokazanie tego. Czekał cierpliwie na kolejne słowa liska z obawą na najgorsze.

*******

Gaara, Sai i Lee powoli zbliżali się do celu. Bramy Konoha można było już dostrzec w oddali. Lee nadal spał spokojnie w ramionach Gaary, który nie wypuścił go ani na chwilę w czasie ich wędrówki. Patrząc, co chwilę na jego niewinny wyraz twarzy lekko zakryty pod burzą granatowo-czarnych włosów, nie mógł się nadziwić, że istnieje druga taka istota jak Naruto. Czysta, niewinna i urzekająco śliczna. Naruto był dla niego przyjacielem i młodszym bratem, o którym zawsze marzył. Natomiast Lee… Lee skradł jego serce od chwili jak zobaczył go leżącego na łóżku w komnatach _**Hakufu **_(wujka).

- Jak będziesz się tak w niego wpatrywał… - Lekko znudzony głos Sai`a przywołał Gaare do rzeczywistości przypominając mu o fakcie, dlaczego za chłopakiem nie przepadał. - … to w końcu wpadniesz na najbliższe drzewo.

- … - Zimne spojrzenie Tanuki odpowiedziało na uwagę chłopaka, który śmiało mógł uchodzić za kopię Sasuke.

- Jesteś naprawdę rozmowny. – Zakpił Sai ponownie koncentrując się na podróży.

*******

Pod uważnym spojrzeniem Sasuke, Naruto zaczął czuć się nieswojo, a temat, na jaki chciał z nim porozmawiać pogarszał sprawę. Wziął głęboki oddech i z mocnym postanowieniem rozpoczął rozmowę.

Na początku Sasuke nie wiedział, o co chodzi Kitsune, ale jak malec doszedł do sedna zrozumiał. Przełknął ciężko ślinę i nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy zapytał.

- Naru-chan, czy ty mnie pytasz, czy cię kocham?

- H-hai… - Wyjąkał Naruto spuszczając głowę na dół.

- … Masz rację Naru-chan… - Westchnął ciężko Sasuke. - … Kocham cię… od bardzo dawna…

- Och…. – Mimo tego, że takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał, Naruto z szokiem na twarzy spojrzał w onyksowe tęczówki przyjaciela. - … Sasu… ja nie…

- Wiem! – Przerwał mu Sasuke podnosząc głos.

Naruto skulił się w sobie obawiając się takiej reakcji, ale mimo to, to bolało.

- Przepraszam…

- Boże, Naru-chan nie przepraszaj mnie! – Sasuke poderwał się i ścisnął Naruto mocno za ramiona. – Nie rób tego…

- Ale muszę! – Krzyknął Naruto odpychając ręce chłopaka buntowniczo patrząc na niego. – Ponieważ… no, bo… bo…

- Ja wiem, Naru-chan.

Pytające lazurowe tęczówki spojrzały na Sasuke.

- Wiem, że kochasz mojego brata. – Ból, jaki Sasuke odczuwał wypowiadając to jedno zdanie był ogromny.

- Sasu-ke… - Naruto spuścił smutny główkę na dół. - … Ty nigdy nie…

- Nie dałem po sobie poznać, że wiem? – Dokończył za niego czarnowłosy przyciągając jego głowę na swoje ramie głaszcząc go uspokajająco.

- Tak.

- Ciężko jest mi patrzeć na was wiedząc, że nigdy nie będziesz mój, ale ważniejsze jest dla mnie twoje szczęście… i przyjaźń, którą zaniedbałem.

- Od kiedy wiesz? – Zapytał z obawą Naruto nadal pozwalając się głaskać po głowie.

- Podejrzewałem już coś od dłuższego czasu, ale… - Niewielki rumieniec wypłynął na jego policzki. - … Wczoraj…

Naruto momentalnie zaczerwienił się cały zdając sobie sprawę, o czym Sasuke mówi.

- Słyszałeś nas. – Stwierdził Naruto.

Sasuke kiwnął głową.

- Moją pierwszą myślą było pójść do was i rzucić się na Itachi`ego za odebranie mi ciebie i poszedłem, ale…

- Ale? – Ponaglał Naruto.

- … Kiedy miałem już rękę na klamce usłyszałem twoje _„kocham cię Tachi-chan"_, zatrzymałem się. Zrozumiałem, że nawet, jeśli jakimś cudem byłbyś ze mną to nigdy mnie nie pokochasz tak jak jego, prawda?

Kitsune kiwnął główką nie patrząc na Sasuke. Bał się. Bał się podnieść głowę i zobaczyć ból, zdradę i zawód na twarzy jego kochanego przyjaciela.

- Nie płacz Naru-chan. – Sasuke kciukiem otarł łzy spływające po policzkach liska całując go ponownie w nosek, czym wywołał uśmiech na jego twarzy.

- Sasu-chan… to ja miałem mówić, a ty słuchać… - Radość powróciła do smutnych oczu Naruto.

- Następnym razem ty będziesz mówić. – Pocieszył go chłopak.

- Arigato Sasu-chan. – Kitsune rzucił się na szyję czarnowłosego chłopaka mocno go ściskając.

Z ciężkim sercem Sasuke odwzajemnił uścisk kładąc zmęczony głowę na jego ramieniu. Mimo bólu złamanego serca, poczuł, że po długiej wędrówce powrócił do domu. Uśmiechnął się. Po raz pierwszy od kilku lat uśmiechnął się szczerze.

*******

Itachi zmartwionym spojrzeniem obserwował brata Naruto śpiącego na kanapie. Los małego Lee bardzo go poruszył i obawiał się jak Kitsune zareaguje, gdy się dowie. Na pewno nie będzie mu łatwo. Jemu jest ciężko, a co dopiero Naruto, który uwielbia swojego starszego braciszka.

Gaara usiadł obok Lee strzegąc go, jak najlepiej umiał mierząc każdego zbliżającego się ostrzegawczo sprawiając, że każdy z domowników, który nie znał Tanuki poważnie zaczął się obawiać o swoje życie. Jedyną osobą, którą akceptował bez problemu był Itachi, którego bardzo kochał i uwielbiał jak starszy drapie go za uszami. Tak, Gaara już dawno przyznał się sam przed sobą, że dotyk Itachi`ego był kojący, a dodatkowo nie musiał się obawiać, że te chwile słabości zostaną wykorzystane przeciwko niemu. Z Itachi`m i Naruto był bezpieczny i mógł pozwolić sobie na zrzucenie zimnej maski, którą nosił, na co dzień.

Lee zakwilił cichutko przez sen, a z jego ust wyrwał się jęk przepełniony bólem. Itachi podszedł do kanapy i położył główkę chłopaka na swoich kolanach głaskając go uspokajająco. Lee szybko się uspokoił wyczuwając znajomy dotyk dłoni, który od tak dawna nie czuł. Powoli zaczął otwierać oczy uważnie obserwując obce otoczenie. Pierwsze, co zobaczył to kolana, na których spoczywała jego głowa. Uniósł się lekko podpierany rękami, którego dotyku nie znał. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, kiedy jego oczy spotkały się z niewiarygodnie intensywnymi zielonymi tęczówkami Tanuki.

Gaara otwarcie gapił się na ślicznego Lee, który właśnie się obudził. Jego śliczne, małe kochanie. Uklęknął przy nim biorąc jego drobną rączkę w swoje duże dłonie i uśmiechnął się do niego tkliwie, ale nie był pewien jak ten uśmiech wyszedł, bo nigdy się do nikogo, poza Naruto i Itachi`m, nie uśmiechał. Jednak, kiedy Lee odpowiedział mu promiennym uśmiechem był pewien, że musiało mu pójść dobrze, a jego serce odetchnęło z ulgą.

- Witaj Lee. – Ciepły głos Itachi`ego przyciągnął uwagę rozbudzonego chłopca.

- Itachi… - Promienny uśmiech Lee, ukazujący słodkie dołeczki w policzkach, rozpromienił salon, na co wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Obawiali się tej chwili, od kiedy usłyszeli o losie malca, który właśnie wtulał się w Itachi`ego spokojnie wdrapując się na jego kolana, na których siedział już nieraz.

Gaara usiadł obok Itachi`ego patrząc czule na radosnego Lee położył rękę na jego kolanie niepewnie i ostrożnie głaskając go po nim.

- LEE!!!! – Głośny krzyk Naruto rozszedł się po domu.

Zaraz za głosem usłyszeli tupot drobnych nóżek liska, trzask zamykanych drzwi, a w następnej chwili był już tylko Naruto wiszący na szyjce Lee śmiejącego się głośno i głaskającego złote włosy swojego ulubionego Kitsune. Naruto tulił swój policzek do policzka _**anata-no Oniichan**_ (swojego starszego brata), nie zwalniając uścisku wdrapał się na wolne kolano ukochanego nadal mocno tuląc do siebie Lee.

- Ze mną się nie przywitasz Naru-chan? – Obrażonym głosem zapytał Gaara, palcem kując Kitsune w żebra.

- _**Gomen**_ (przepraszam) Gaara-chan! – Demonek wypuścił śmiejącego się Lee z ramion i rzucił się na Gaare, wywracając ich na ziemię. Leżał wygodnie na czerwono-włosym Tanuki mrucząc rozkosznie na jego pieszczotę przy uszach. Gromki śmiech rozbrzmiał w domu Uchiha.

---

Sasuke stał z boku obserwując swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę. Widząc Naruto szczęśliwego na kolanach brata sprawiło, że jego serce zaczęło krwawić. Spuścił głowę wycofując się z salonu. Nie chciał, a raczej nie mógł teraz patrzeć na miłość bijącą od najbliższych mu osób.

Będąc przed drzwiami swojego pokoju zatrzymał się, obrócił głowę w prawo spoglądając na drzwi do pokoju Itachi`ego i Naruto, które były na końcu korytarza. Obrócił się opierając się o ścianę plecami i pozwolił niekontrolowanemu szlochowi wyrwać się z jego piersi. Osunął się na ziemię przyciągnął kolana do klatki opierając na nich głowę i zapłakał cicho. Miał dość udawania i być zimnym draniem dla jedynej osoby, którą pokochał jak tylko zobaczył i od której dostał tak wiele, ale nie to, czego najbardziej pragnął. Miłości.

Płacząc cicho nie zauważył osoby wchodzącej na piętro patrzącej na niego z bólem równającym się jego bólowi. Mężczyzna podszedł do roztrzęsionego chłopaka, uklęknął przed nim i mocno przytulił do siebie kołysząc go w swych ramionach.

- Przepraszam… - Łzy spłynęły po policzkach drugiej osoby. - … Wybacz mi, tak bardzo przepraszam, że… że ….

- Ita-chi? – Sasuke podniósł głowę patrząc na płaczącego brata, najwyraźniej z jego powodu.

Z szeroko rozszerzonymi oczami, Sasuke zapomniał o swoim cierpieniu i patrzył na Itachi`ego. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten silny i zawsze pewny swych czynów brat, płacze teraz kołysząc go w swoich ramionach. Poczuł się kochany. Zacisnął pięści na koszuli brata i rozbeczał się na całego.

---

Naruto nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś takiego przydarzyło się jego kochanemu Oniichan. Jak mógł ktoś chcieć skrzywdzić tak niewinną osobę, jak Lee?

- Cichutko Naru-chan… - Próbował uspokoić _**anata-no ototo**_ (swojego braciszka) Lee, a Gaara mu w tym pomagał. - … Już dobrze… shhh…. Nie płacz…

- Lee-chan… to ja po…winienem cię pocieszać, a … nie ty… - Płakał Naruto przyciskając piąstki do oczu, aby powstrzymać nachalne łzy.

- Jestem starszy, a moim zadaniem jest bronienie mojego małego braciszka.

- Ale to ty zostałeś… - Kitsune pociągnął nosem i popatrzył na delikatny uśmiech na twarzy Lee. - … Skrzywdzony…

- Tak, ale… - Lee popatrzył na Gaare, który trzymał liska na kolanach głaszcząc go po plecach. - …Mam teraz Gaare…

Naruto gwałtownie podniósł główkę wzrokiem podążając z Lee na Gaare i z powrotem. Znaki na czole chłopców zabłysły w jedności.

- Rozumiem… - Uspokajając się Kitsune zeskoczył z kolan przyjaciela. Chwycił rękę brata i położył ją w dłoni Tanuki. - … Zajmijcie się sobą, a ja poszukam Tachi`ego i Sasuke… - Wybiegając z salonu na twarzyczce Kitsune pojawił się źle ukrywany smutek, demonek spojrzał na wstających Haku i Iruke i ruchem ręki powstrzymał ich szeptając cicho. - … Sam.

- Naru-chan…. – Iruka pozwolił objąć się Kakashi`emu, tak samo jak Haku, Zabuzie.

Mikoto przejęta losem jej gości i dzieci ocierając łzy powiedziała.

- Oni muszą sami ten problem rozwiązać.

- Jaki problem? – Czujne spojrzenie Gaary uświadomiło im, że mają do czynienia z przyszłym Lordem Go:ruden de:raito.

- Sasuke… - Zaczęła Mikoto próbując nie rozpłakać się ponownie. - … On kocha Naruto, od bardzo dawna, a …

Iruka widząc jak bardzo mówienie o problemach jej dzieci sprawia kobiecie ból postanowił, że skończy za nią. Podszedł do niej sadzając ją obok swojego męża.

- Wczoraj potwierdził swoje przypuszczenia, że Itachi i Naruto są razem…

- Rozumiem… - Teraz Gaara już wszystko rozumiał, uspokajająco zatopił rękę w długich włosach lee. - … I dlatego Sasuke unikał Itachi`ego i Naruto.

- Tak, ale skąd…

- Ja, Itachi i Naruto… - Przerwał mu Gaara. - … Nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic…dużo zawsze rozmawiamy o wszystkim.

*******

Naruto stanął ja wryty na szczycie schodów. Przed pokojem Sasuke, Itachi trzymał go płaczącego w ramionach kołysząc uspokajająco. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do braci zdając sobie sprawę, że ten ból i cierpienie jest przez niego i to go raniło bardzo. Nigdy nie chciał, aby najbardziej kochane mu osoby cierpiały.

- Sasu… Tachi… - Słaby głosik zwrócił uwagę braci, którzy równocześnie spojrzeli do góry, a widok, jaki mieli przed sobą sprawił, że zapomnieli na chwilę oddychać.

W całej swej okazałości stał przed nimi Naruto w demoniej postaci. Długie, złote włosy spływały po ramionach luźno rozsypując się po nich kaskadowo. Wielkie, nieco zaczerwienione od płaczu, lazurowe tęczówki błyszczały nieziemskim blaskiem srebrnych łez szklących się w jego kącikach, zarumienione policzki i nosek, lekko rozchylone czerwone usteczka, ciężki przerywany szlochem oddech, złoto-pomarańczowe uszy i ogony falujące niespokojnie wokół drobnej postaci liska, od której biła niepewność i strach.

Widząc to piękne zjawisko Itachi`emu i Sasuke nasuwała się tylko jedna myśl _„Nieziemski"._

Naruto padł przed nimi na kolana wtulając się w klatkę Itachi`ego, a Sasuke obejmując mocno ramionami przyciągając go do swojej klatki. Oboje Uchiha wyrwani z zachwytu nad nieziemskim zjawiskiem, jakim był Naruto, mocno odwzajemnili uścisk Kitsune. Sasuke spojrzał na brata i ze zrozumieniem kiwnął głową. Oboje wstali. Itachi z ukochanym Kitsune w ramionach udał się do swojego pokoju z Sasuke podążającym za nim.

Położył wyczerpane ciałko liska na wielkim łożu ostrożnie ściągając sandały jego z drobnych nóżek. Ze swoimi butami zrobił to samo i od razu wdrapał się na łóżko kładąc się za Naruto przyciągając jego plecy do swojej klatki. Jeden z ogonów liska automatycznie owinął się wokół nogi ukochanego.

Sasuke stał niepewnie zastanawiając się, co ma teraz zrobić. Itachi czując niepewność brata wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę w zapraszającym geście. Nadal skołowany Sasuke podszedł do łóżka ściągając po drodze sandały. Ujął dłoń Itachi`ego pozwalając pociągnąć się na łóżko. Położył się obok Naruto patrząc w niewinną twarzyczkę patrzącą na niego z oddaniem i… jeszcze czymś, ale nie był w stanie tego określić, przynajmniej nie teraz.

Naruto śpiąco przyciągnął Sasuke mocno do siebie wtulając swoją główkę pod brodę wyższego chłopaka rozkoszując się jego zapachem i bliskością. Lisie uszy Naruto kiciały go po twarzy, a ogon spoczął delikatnie na jego tali. Kitsune powiercił się jeszcze przez chwilę zanim znalazł odpowiednią pozycję. Sasuke i Itachi sapnęli ciężko, mając między sobą to kuszące ciałko wiercące się nie pomagało im. Oboje poczuli budzące się w nich podniecenie. Chcąc uspokoić swojego liska Itachi wgryzł się w długą szyjkę Kitsune wyrywając z jego ust przeciągły jęk i odruchowe mocniejsze wtulenie się w niego. Jednak nie dostając oczekiwanej uwagi Naruto powoli zaczął odpływać w głęboki sen pozostawiając nadal rozbudzonych Uchiha samym sobie.

- Później porozmawiamy … - Kojący głos Itachi`ego uspokoił młodszego. -… a teraz śpij. – Uśmiechnął się czule do brata Itachi mierzwiąc mu włosy, na co Sasuke fuknął na niego. – Brakowało mi cię ototo.

- Aniki… - Słaby szept Sasuke, przesączony odzyskaną wiarą w brata, uświadomił starszemu, jak bardzo sasuke musi być psychicznie wyczerpany. Wolną ręką przyciągnął go mocniej do nich dając poczucie ciepła i oddania i może obietnicę na lepszą przyszłość.


	13. Rozdział 13 – Miłość, a może…

_**Rozdział 13 – „ Miłość, a może… "**_

Naruto przetarł zaspane oczy chciał się podnieść, aby iść do łazienki, ale powstrzymały go mocno trzymające ręce Itachi`ego i Sasuke. Uśmiechnął się całując swojego kuro (czarnego) w brodę, a Sasuke ucałował w policzek i delikatnie oswobodził się z ich uścisku tak, aby ich nie obudzić. Cichutko na paluszkach przeszedł do łazienki, wysiusiał się, umył ręce, a następnie wrócił do sypialni.

- 3:10… jest środek nocy, a ja… - Naruto przystanął przy balkonie delikatnie odsłaniając zasłonę pozwalając światłu księżyca wpaść do środka. - … zaraz, zaraz… skora jest 3:10 w nocy to oznacza, że Itachi ma 21 lat od dziesięciu minut.

Uśmiechnięty lisek spojrzał na śpiącego narzeczonego. W czasie jego wizyty w łazience Sasuke obrócił się na bok i przesunął na kraj łóżka, a Itachi spał w tym samym miejscu tylko, że na plecach, co tylko ułatwiło Naruto jego zamiary.

- Czas na mój prezent… - Wyszeptał zmysłowo oblizując wygłodniale wargi. Podszedł do szafki wyciągając z niej jedwabną, czarną szarfę i małą tubkę lubrykatu, którą dostał od Kakashi`ego i Iruki parę dni wcześniej. Naruto postanowił ofiarować swój prezent w swojej demoniej postaci, ale zamiast dziewięciu ogonów zostawił tylko jeden, aby mu nie przeszkadzały w tym, co ma zamiar zrobić. Zastrzygł w ekscytacji uszami, a ogon poruszał się na prawo i lewo bardzo szybko. Nie tracąc więcej czasu rozebrał się i powoli tak, aby nie obudzić śpiących braci klęknął na łóżku tuż przy Itachi`m.

- …Nhhh… - Jęknął Itachi odrzucając ręce nad głowę i zginając nogi w kolanie.

- Ufff… - Sapnął Naruto z ulgą, kiedy upewnił się, że Itachi nadal spał. W nowej pozycji kuro zadanie Naruto stało się dużo prostsze.

Lisek podsunął się na kolanach do góry klękając przy głowie Itachi`ego i delikatnie obwiązał szarfę wokół jego nadgarstków, a następnie powoli je uniósł do góry mocując je do kolumny łóżka, ale pamiętał o słowach Iruki, żeby nie wiązać ich przy samej kolumnie, tylko zostawić ok. pół metra długości tak, aby mógł w miarę swobodnie poruszać ramionami, kiedy się obudzi. Następnie rozpiął koszulę czarnowłosego odsłaniając pięknie umięśnioną klatę i brzuch. Przyłożył dłoń w okolicy serca Itachi`ego wyczuwając pod nią jego bicie, które stawało się coraz szybsze z każdym muśnięciem jego opuszków. Czując się pewniej w swoich czynach przejechał dłonią wyżej drażniąc teraz sztywny różowy sutek.

- … Ahhh… - Ciche westchnienie wydostające się z ust kochanka rozgrzało liska, który i tak już był bardzo podniecony. Śmielej zaczął pieścić Itachi`ego. Drugą dłonią podążył do drugiego sutka drażniąc go paznokciem, aby w następnej chwili opuszkiem głaskać go delikatnie. Usta przyłożył do szaleńczo bijącego serca i powoli wręcz leniwie zaczął składać przeciągłe pocałunki tworząc ścieżkę, aż do sutka, którego od razu wziął w usta i delikatnie zaczął ssać przygryzając go, co chwilę i całując. - … Aghh… aaahhhh…. Nhhh… - Itachi wydawał z siebie coraz głośniejsze jęki. Zadowolony z siebie demon odsunął się na chwilę od sutka kuro, aby spojrzeć na jego twarz i zaniemówił zaskoczony.

- Nie wiem, z jakiej to okazji… - Wydyszał Itachi patrząc w zarumienioną twarz kochanka bez rezultatu próbując położyć dłoń na twarzy liska. - … ale nie przestawaj koishii (ukochany).

- Głuptasie… - Naruto położył dłonie na sutkach Itachi`ego bawiąc się nimi i pochylił nad jego twarzą szepcząc wprost w jego lekko rozchylone usta. - … okazja to twoje 21 urodziny, które … - Spojrzał na zegar. - … trwają już od 30 minut koi.

- Jestem głuptasem hmmm…? – Itachi uśmiechał się pod nosem na słowa kitsune, ale od razu spoważniał.

- Co się stało koishii? – Zmartwiony lisek uważniej przyjrzał się poważnej twarzy Itachi`ego.

- Naruto ceremonia jest dopiero za cztery miesiące… jesteś tego pewien?

Kitsune uśmiechnął się kładąc dłonie na policzkach kuro (czarnego) i zaczął całować go po całej twarzy. Każdy pocałunek poprzedzał słowami, które potwierdzały jego czyny.

- Kocham cię Itachi… - Pocałował go w oko, które automatycznie zamknęło się. - … i jestem … - Drugie oko. - … bardziej niż pewny… - Nos. - … jestem przekonany… - Policzek. - … i w dniu twoich urodzin… - Drugi policzek. - … chcę ci ofiarować … - Usta. - … siebie…

Itachi już więcej nie oponował rozkoszując się każdym dotykiem Naruto. Pragnął pochwycić go w ramiona i całować do utraty tchu, ale dobrze związane ręce nie pozwalały na to. Uśmiechnął się nad przebiegłością swojego liska, który znał go lepiej niż on sam i wiedział, że będzie chciał przejąć inicjatywę, a najwyraźniej demonek tego nie chciał. Nie pozostawało mu nic innego jak rozkoszować się każdą chwilą ofiarowaną przez niego.

- Achhhh… - Jęknął Itachi odwracając głowę na bok. Języczek Naruto doprowadzał go do szaleństwa i w swej bezradności nie mógł nic zrobić jak tylko pozwolić Naruto na więcej. Odchylił głowę do tyłu wydając z siebie głośny, gardłowy jęk, kiedy języczek Naru zanurzył się w jego pępku. Bestyjka pamiętała, że jest to jego czuły punkt i wykorzystywała to bezwstydnie. W chwili jak język Naruto podążył dalej Itachi sapnął ciężko opadając na poduszki. Otworzył oczy, które nawet nie wiedział, że zamknął i zaskoczony patrzył wprost w onyksowe tęczówki Sasuke, który musiał ich już obserwować od dłuższego czasu.

Mógł się tego domyślić wcześniej, że przez ich odgłosy Sasuke się obudzi. Bolało go widząc ból w oczach brata, ale dostrzegł w nich również pożądanie, kiedy jego spojrzenie przesunęło się na gibkie ciało Naruto, który właśnie brał go w usta.

Sasuke zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrze widząc, jak członek Itachi`ego znika w słodkich ustach liska, który szczęśliwie mruczał przy tym, najwyraźniej uwielbiając smak jego brata. Patrzył oniemiały jak Naruto zaczyna całować u nasady twardy penis Itachi`ego, a jego główkę bierze w dłoń dociskając palec wskazujący do dziurki, z której zaczęła skraplać się sperma. Białe ząbki drażniąco chwyciły skórę na członku delikatnie ją naciągając na główkę, aby w następnej chwili zacząć go mocno ssać, co chwilę oplatając go językiem i przygryzając.

Dla Sasuke był to widok nie do zniesienia. Pragnął, aby te usta i zęby znalazły się na nim, żeby Naruto równie czule i zmysłowo pieścił go i okazywał z każdą pieszczotą miłość i oddanie, zupełnie jak to robił z Itachi`m. Spojrzał na zaczerwienioną twarz brata, który mocno starał się nie dojść w ustach liska i kosztowało go to bardzo wiele wysiłku. Bezwiednie dłonie Sasuke podążyły do spodni, które drażniły jego twardy członek, ściągnął je z siebie nie chcąc czuć na sobie szorstkiego materiału, mocno zacisnął dłoń na sobie i szybko zaczął nią pocierać. Ogon Naruto musnął lekko członek Sasuke, który mocno przygryzł wargę nie chcąc jęknąć, bo wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi zwróci na siebie ich uwagę, a tego nie chciał. Otworzył oczy chcąc upewnić się, że są dalej zajęci sobą i zaskoczony sapnął, jak zobaczył smoliście czarne spojrzenie brata na sobie. Znieruchomiał całkowicie czekając na okrutne słowa Itachi`ego, ale się ich nie doczekał, a w ich miejsce usłyszał cicho wyszeptane swoje imię.

Wypuścił członek z rąk i ostrożnie podciągnął się bliżej Itachi`ego tak, aby Naruto nic nie wyczuł. Przysunął ucho do ust brata i z każdym słowem Itachi`ego jego oczy stawały się coraz większe.

- Przygotuj go… - Szepnął starszy z braci. - … nghhh…. Naciągnij dobrze… uhhh… jego ciasną dziurkę… ahhh…hahh…

Jęki Itachi`ego rozpalały jeszcze bardziej Sasuke, czuł jak jego członek drga w ekscytacji przy kolejnych słowach brata.

- … ahhh… tak, aby zdołał nas obu … nhhh… hahhhh… pomieścić…

- Itachi? – Zaskoczony Sasuke nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Oniemiały patrzył na brata, który próbował się do niego uśmiechnąć dodając mu otuchy, ale nie wychodziło mu to za dobrze, bo co chwilę przygryzał wargę, aby chociaż odrobina bólu przedłużyła jego przyjemność.

Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na lisku, który jęczał ocierając się o kolano Itachi`ego, a każdy jego jęk i sapnięcia przesyłały wibracje wokół członka Itachi`ego. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na brata chcąc się upewnić, że mu się to wszystko nie śniło, a widząc naglący wzrok brata podjął decyzję. Szybko ściągnął z siebie resztę ubrania i stanął za Naruto, którego pośladki były wystawione wysoko do góry, a jego słodkie usteczka nadal pochłaniały członek Tachi`ego.

- Ahhh! – Jęknął Naruto podskakując do góry czując jak obce dłonie łapią jego pośladki i rozszerzają je, a następnie gorący język przesuwa się od jego jąder, aż do zwartego pierścienia mięśni, które zaciskały się i otwierały pod naporem języka próbującego dostać się do środka. Przerażony obrócił głowę patrząc na swego oprawcę.

- Sasuke? – Zaskoczony patrzył jak czarnowłosy nawet na chwilę nie przestaję go lizać, tylko podniósł wzrok do góry patrząc z uwielbieniem w lazurowe tęczówki liska, który rozluźnił się upewniając się, że nic mu już nie grozi. -… aghh… aaahhhh… aaa… Tachi… co… nghhh!

Naruto bezwładnie opadł na twardy członek Itachi`ego zanurzając twarz w jego kręconych czarnych włoskach, które go otaczały. Wchłonął głęboko jego unikalny zapach i zaczął ponownie muskać go delikatnie ustami. Tylko na tyle był w stanie zrobić, kiedy sztywny język zanurzył się w nim drążąc go zapamiętale.

- Spokojnie Naru… - Szepnął czule Itachi widząc nadal malujący się niepokój na twarzy narzeczonego. - … Sasuke cię nie skrzywdzi… kocha cię równie mocno jak ja, a poza tym… - Uśmiechnął się widząc wpatrzone w siebie lazurowe oczka. - … Nie chcemy, aby cierpiał katusze patrząc na nas nie mogąc dotknąć, prawda?

- Aghhh… aaa… mmmhhhh… nghh … aghhh! – Krzyknął donośnie Naruto, kiedy poczuł jak do języka dołącza palec rozciągając go bardziej. - … taaak…

To Itachi`emu wystarczyło. Teraz mógł w spokoju rozkoszować się swoim prezentem, gdyby jeszcze mógł go dotknąć było by lepiej, ale mała bestyjka dobrze go związała unieruchamiając mu ręce całkowicie.

Sasuke po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna był szczęśliwy. Jego marzenie się spełniło… ma w swoich ramionach ukochaną osobę, którą pożądał od bardzo dawna. Pragnął znaleźć się w dziewiczym przejściu Naruto jak najszybciej, ale nie mógł. Ta noc była Itachi`ego, a dziewictwo Naruto należało całkowicie do niego.

Widząc wijącego się w rozkoszy liska rozpaliło Sasuke jeszcze bardziej i dołożył kolejne dwa palce wbijając je głęboko, aż dotknęły prostaty liska, który momentalnie oderwał usta od twardej i pulsującej męskości Itachi`ego krzycząc głośno. Sasuke nie przestawał znęcać się nad prostatą kitsune ani na chwilę doprowadzając go wrzenia.

- Dość! – Sasuke słysząc protest liska znieruchomiał z obawą patrząc na niego, czy go przypadkiem nie zranił. – Chcę więcej…

Zaskoczeni Uchiha tego się nie spodziewali. Oniemiali patrzyli jak Naruto sięga po tubkę lubrykatu nakładając jego zawartość na członek Itachi`ego, unosi się nad opierając jedną rękę na brzuchu Itachi`ego, a w drugą bierze jego członek i naprowadza na swoje wejście wchłaniając go powoli, aż po samą nasadę. Ciężko dysząc siedział nieruchomo na kuro starając się przyzwyczaić do nowej ingerencji w ciało.

Po chwili zaczął się unosić do góry opadając zaraz na dół ponownie przyjmując kuro w swoje ciało.

- Ahhh… aaaa…. Aaahhh… Tachi… - Kwilił Naruto za każdym razem, kiedy jego czuły punkt był stymulowany przez pulsujący w nim twardy penis Itachi`ego.

- Nghhh… Naru… ghhh… ahhh… - Itachi tracił głowę czując, jak lisek zaczyna poruszać się coraz szybciej i szybciej. Wiedział, że długo nie pociągnie. Niewiele mu brakowało, aby opróżnić się w ciele swojego kochanka oznajmiając swój orgazm.

Sasuke zafascynowany patrzył jak penis brata znika w ciele kitsune. Perfidny uśmieszek pojawił się na jego obliczu, który szybko obrócił w czyny.

Odsunął ogon Naruto na bok, aby mieć lepszy dostęp do swojego celu i przez chwilę patrzył jak członek Tachi`ego znika w ciasnym pierścieniu mięśni liska i ponownie pojawia się. Klęknął między rozszerzonymi nogami brata i chwycił w dłonie krągłe pośladki demona rozszerzając je na tyle, aby mógł bez problemu dostać się do swojego celu. Pochylił się i przejechał językiem po członku Itachi`ego, aż do ciasnej dziurki liska zagłębiając w nim palce starając się delikatnie rozszerzyć go jeszcze bardziej.

- Sasuke… kurwa… - Jęknął Itachi czując, że takiej stymulacji nie wytrzyma. - … ahhh… przez ciebie… nghhh… - Język Sasuke ponownie przejechał po członku starszego. - … zaraz… doj… uhhh… de…

- Ahhh… aaaghhhh…. – Naruto w bezsilności kręcił głową nie mogąc zapanować nad swoim ciałem, które zaczęło drżeć zbliżając się do orgazmu, aż całkowicie poddało się, kiedy w tym samym momencie Itachi i Sasuke dotknęli jego prostaty sprawiając, że widział gwiazdy przed oczami, które zaraz zniknęły w ogarniającej go ciemności.

- Uughh… - Czując zaciskające na sobie mięśnie Naruto, Itachi doszedł wypełniając wnętrze liska swoim nasieniem, ale nadal był twardy mimo mocnego orgazmu, jaki przeszedł przez jego ciało i pragnął więcej, ale czy lisek to wytrzyma?

- Tachi? – Słaby szept kitsune zwrócił uwagę braci Uchiha.

- Tak?

- Nadal jesteś twardy… - Zauważył lisek nadal spazmatycznie drżąc leżąc na Itachi`m z jego członkiem w sobie i palcami Sasuke, które dopiero teraz wysunęły się z niego, na co zakwilił w proteście.

- Ufasz mi Naru? – Pytanie Sasuke zaskoczyło Naruto, ale z ufnością kiwnął głową lekko unosząc się na Tachi `m, aby spojrzeć na chłopaka, ale jak poczuł członek Sasuke próbujący wejść w niego spanikował.

- Ććśśśś …. - Itachi przyciągnął twarz liska do siebie całując go czule w usta. - … rozluźnij się koishii (kochanie) a będziesz czuł się jeszcze lepiej czując nas obu w sobie.

Kuszące słowa Itachi`ego coraz bardziej podniecały liska, który czuł już w sobie główkę członka Sasuke. Pierwsze łzy spłynęły mu po policzku. Mimo, że był dość mocno rozciągnięty i bardzo mokry nadal czuł ból, ale pieszczotliwe słowa szeptane przez Sasuke i Itachi`ego koiły jego cierpienie, które zaczęło się zmieniać w coś więcej.

- Tak… haahhh… pełno… - Sapnął Naruto, kiedy Sasuke był już w nim cały kładąc się na nim, aby mógł się przyzwyczaić w tak dużą ingerencję w swoje ciało. Naruto nieruchomo leżał na swoim kuro ciężko oddychając. Powoli ból zanikał, a on ponownie zaczął odczuwać przyjemne mrowienie w dole brzucha.

- Moje kochanie… - Itachi całował liska po twarzy przy każdym wypowiedzianym słowie. - … tak bardzo cię kocham, że aż to boli… - Kolejne pocałunki lądowały na zarumienionej twarzy kitsune, która była pokryta potem błyszczącym w świetle księżyca. - … moje śliczne kochanie… - Zlizał łzy z policzków Naruto i pocałował go wygłodniale w usta pozwalając językowi liska zagłębić się w nim, który uwielbiał dominować ich pocałunki zawsze kończąc na gryzieniu go w język i wargi, co go jeszcze bardziej podniecało. Uważnie obserwował Naruto chcąc zapamiętać najmniejszy szczegół z ich pierwszego razu. Ślicznie zarumieniona twarz błyszczała w poświacie księżyca dodając jego urodzie eteryczności. Był niczym delikatny elf, który w każdej chwili może się poderwać i odlecieć. Jego dotychczas intensywne lazurowe tęczówki były zasnute mgłą namiętności i pożądania, piękne złote włosy ściśle przylegały do twarzyczki młodego demona tworząc wokół niej złotą poświatę, drżące w ekscytacji lisie uszy, oraz te krwiście czerwone usteczka, które były spuchnięte od ssania jego męskości, ale również od pocałunków. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Sasuke również obserwuje ciężko łapiącego oddech liska nie mogąc oderwać od niego oczu i w tym momencie nabrał przekonania, że dobrze postąpił przyjmując Sasuke w ich związek. Sasuke kochał Naruto ponad życie i był pewny, że jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność to odda za niego życie.

Sasuke oderwał w końcu wzrok od kitsune. Szeptając kojące słowa całował plecy liska przygryzając je i ssąc w niektórych miejscach zostawiając po sobie małe czerwone punkciki. Uniósł głowę i przez chwilę obserwował walkę miedzy kochankami, do której sam się dołączył nie chcąc być dłużej zostawiany sam sobie.

Naruto oderwał usta od Itachi`ego, który od razu przyssał się do jego szyi i pozwolił całować się Sasuke, który wygłodniale penetrował jego usta nie dając mu cienia szansy na przejęcie pocałunku. Ruszył biodrami dając swoim kochanką znać, że mogą kontynuować.

Sasuke podniósł się z liska klękając za nim i lekko uniósł pośladki Naruto do góry, aby głębiej mógł się zanurzać w gorącym ciele słodkiego kitsune. Spojrzał na brata, który przygryzał właśnie ucho liska, upewniając się, że jest gotowy i jako pierwszy wysunął się z niego i ponownie zagłębił uwielbiając krzyki i kwilenia, jakie wydobywał z siebie Naruto.

- Oohhh… ahhh… aaaahhhh…. Aaaa … - Tego było dla Naruto za wiele. Sasuke i Itachi na przemian wbijali się w niego za każdym razem maltretując jego prostatę, która nadal była wrażliwa na dotyk. Kiedy Itachi wbijał się w niego to Sasuke się wysuwał, a kiedy Sasuke się wbijał to znowu Itachi wysuwał. Oboje doprowadzali go do szaleństwa. - … aaahhhh… Tachi… Sasu… pełno… ohhh… ahhh… haahhh…. Jestem taki… ahhh… pełny…

- Naru-to… aghhh… - Sasuke jęczał równie głośno jak lisek drżąc w ekscytacji czując wokół siebie gorące ściany Naruto, a do tego jeszcze członek Itachi`ego ocierający się o niego i mimo, że dopiero zaczęli to on był już na granicy wytrzymałości. - … hahh… aahhh… nhhh… taki ciasny… uhhh….

- Naru… nnhhh… hah… - Itachi unosił biodra do góry wbijając się w liska mocno i szybko. Spojrzał na chłopców i wiedział, że są już blisko. Chciał wziąć Naruto w ramiona, ale związane ręce mu w tym przeszkadzały, więc pozostawały mu tylko usta. Ssał i przygryzał liska ciało zostawiając po sobie wściekle czerwone ślady. Z szyi przesunął się na sutki, które były bardzo wrażliwe na dotyk, przejechał po nich językiem, na co Naruto jęknął przeciągle i wygiął się w łuk.

- Tachi… ahhh…aaahhh… aaa… jeszcze… nhh… blisko… ja… anhh… - Jęki Naruto zamieniły się w ciche skamlania, ponieważ na nic innego nie miał siły. Gardło go bolało od krzyków i wiedział, że rano będzie miał problemy z mówieniem. - … nie mogę… - Zaszlochał lisek cały drżąc, aż ręce się pod nim ugięły i upadał na ciało Itachi`ego, który od razu zaczął go całować sprawiając, że jego umysł stał się całkowitą pustką. - … za dużo…nghhh… nhhh…

Itachi kiwnął głową na Sasuke dając mu znać, aby zwiększył tempo, co też uczynił z wielką ochotą.

Naruto wsadził dłonie pod łopatki Itachi`ego mocno się do niego przytulając słabym głosikiem kwiląc wprost w jego ucho rozgrzewając go jeszcze bardziej tymi słodkimi skomleniami i gorącym oddechem owiewającym go.

Sasuke pochylił się nad Naruto muskając jego plecy pokryte kropelkami potu. Mocniej zacisnął dłonie na biodrach liska zdając sobie sprawę, że rano na pewno pojawią się na nich ślady, ale to w tej chwili było nie ważne. Dopasował swoje ruchy do ruchów Itachi`ego. Oboje wchodzili w spazmatycznie drżące ciało kitsune równo, za każdym razem uderzając w mocno zmaltretowaną prostatę. Pierwszy doszedł Sasuke mocno wbijając się w Naruto wypełniając go swoją spermą po same brzegi powodując, że jej nadmiar zaczął spływać po udach liska.

Naruto czując jak gorące nasienie Sasu wypełnia go zadrżał dochodząc gwałtownie na brzuch Itachi`ego, który jako ostatni doszedł zagłębiając się w nim jeszcze parę razy, aż poczuł, że nie pozostała w nim ani jedna kropla spermy.

- … ja….hah… kocham… was… - To były ostatnie słowa, jakie padły z ust Naruto zanim stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.

- Kocha mnie? – Sasuke nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa, które padły z ust liska. – Naruto … mnie kocha…?

- Głupiutki braciszku… - Itachi uśmiechnął się widząc łzy szczęścia spływające po policzkach Sasuke. - … gdyby cię nie kochał to nie pozwolił by ci się dotknąć, a tym bardziej kochać się z sobą.

Sasuke patrzył oniemiały na brata i w końcu uwierzył, a na jego twarzy zagościł błogi uśmiech pełen miłości i oddania. Wysunął się ostrożnie z Naruto, który nawet nie drgnął i klęknął przy głowie Itachi`ego uwalniając jego ręce, na których widniały czerwone ślady po szarfie od mocnego szarpania się.

Itachi wtulił się w szyję liska inhalując jego zapach, czuł jak po jego członku spływa nadmiar spermy wydostający się z nadwyrężonego ciała kitsune. Wysunął się z niego i położył go na łóżku pozwalając Sasuke, który właśnie wrócił z łazienki, umyć go zmoczonym w ciepłej wodzie ręcznikiem. Wstał z łóżka i upewniając się, że Naruto leży w opiekuńczych ramionach Sasuke przeszedł do łazienki, aby szybko się umyć.

Z ręcznikiem na biodrach wszedł do sypialni uśmiechając się na słodki widok przed sobą. Naruto spał z plecami wtulony w klatkę Sasuke, który obejmował go ręką zarzuconą w pasie, a druga miał podłożoną pod głowę śpiąc słodko.

Zrzucił ręcznik i nago położył się tuż obok chłopców. Naruto od razu przycisnął się do ciepłego ciała Itachi`ego wzdychając przy tym cicho. Itachi rozluźniony i w pełni usatysfakcjonowany powoli zaczął zapadać w sen, kiedy poczuł ciepły oddech nad ustami. Otworzył oczy, a tuż nad nim pochylał się Sasuke z uroczym rumieńcem na twarzy i delikatnie przyłożył wargi do jego ust łącząc ich w słodkim pocałunku, który przekazywał w sobie wszystkie uczucia kotłujące się w nich obu. Był to krótki pocałunek, ale wystarczająco długi na zrozumienie.

- Dziękuję Tachi. – Uśmiechnął się z oddaniem Sasuke wracając ponownie na swoje miejsce przy lisku. – Kocham cię…

- Do usług braciszku. – Itachi podciągnął koc szczelnie ich otulając. – I dobrze wiesz, że ja również cię kocham…


	14. Rozdział 14 – Przerażony Lee

_**Rozdział 14 – „ Przerażony Lee "**_

Gaara przez całą noc czuwał przy słodkim chłopcu o czarnych włosach i czarnych oczach, które zafascynowały go sprawiają, iż miał ochotą się w nich zatopić i zostać w nich na zawsze.

Całą noc rozpamiętywał krzywdę, jaką zaznał chłopiec. Gwałt dla niewinnej osoby to naprawdę ciężkie przeżycie, a Kisame słynął z okrucieństwa i upodobań do ślicznych chłopców. A Lee pasował do jego ideału ofiary idealnie. Tanuki ostrożnie zmienił pozycje chcąc przynieść swoim zdrętwiałym nogą ulgę. Będąc całą noc w jednej pozycji ze ślicznym chłopcem na kolanach dawało mu się teraz we znaki. Ale warto było. Każda chwila, w której czół drobne ciało Lee była dla niego ważna, a obawiał się, że kiedy czarnowłosa piękność się obudzi i zrozumie, że został oddany na zawsze w ręce tanuki nie będzie już tak pięknie. Długi czas minie zanim Lee pozwoli sobie na zaufanie komukolwiek, a Gaara nie był wyjątkiem.

Lee powoli ocknął się ze snu. Było mu tak dobrze i czuł, że teraz wszystko może być już tylko lepiej, a słysząc spokojne bicie serca Gaary uspokajało go. Tak. Wiedział, że to właśnie Gaara tuli go mocno do swojego serca, jak również wiedział, że rudzielec jest jego. Nadal leżał nieruchomo w ramionach tanuki nie chcąc stawiać czoła rzeczywistości. Przynajmniej na razie.

Uśmiechnął się lekko czując na policzku ogon Gaary.

- Lee nie śpisz? – Zatroskany głos Gaary rozczulił Lee jeszcze bardziej, który w odpowiedzi wysunął się z objęć rudzielca i usiadł na nim okrakiem wtulając twarz z zagłębienie szyi przyszłego męża.

Gaara przełknął ślinę nerwowo. Nowa pozycja Lee sprawiła, że poły jego kimona uniosły się do góry odsłaniając jego ponętne uda. Odruchowo położył dłoń na kremowym udzie, ale kiedy wyczuł jak Lee drętwieje chciał ją zabrać, ale czarnowłosy mu na to nie pozwolił. A wprost przeciwnie, przesunął ją wyżej na wewnętrzną stronę uda.

Lee jęknął cichutko wyczuwając pod sobą twardniejącą męskość Gaary, ale nie uciekł. Przy rudzielcu czuł się bezpiecznie, ponieważ wiedział, że go obroni przed wszystkim i wszystkimi, nawet samym sobą.

- Lee … - Gaara ciężko oddychając położył głowę na ramieniu czarnowłosej piękności niewinnie siedzącej mu na kolanach. - … proszę nie kuś, bo nie będę miał sił na wypuszczenie cię z ramion, jeśli zajdzie to jeszcze dalej.

- Demo (ale) nie chcę, żebyś mnie wypuszczał.

Nieśmiały głosik Lee błąkający się w okolicy wrażliwych uszy tanuki rozpalił go jeszcze bardziej.

Bez zbędnych słów Gaara przejechał dłonią wyżej, aż opuszkami palców dotknął członka Lee, który ku jego zdziwieniu był twardy i mokry. Zaskoczony, ale z nadzieją w oczach spojrzał w onyksowe tęczówki ukochanego.

- Pragniesz mnie? – Lee słysząc niepewność w głosie swojego czerwono- włosego demona odetchnął z ulgą. Nie tylko on się bał odrzucenia.

- Bardzo… - Uśmiechnął się drobnymi rączkami wytrwale pracując przy spodniach ukochanego, aż poddały się pod jego uporem. - … chcę cię poznać całego, dotknąć i czuć jak każdy twój mięsień drży pod moim dotykiem, chyba że… - Lee zawahał się z lękiem patrząc w morskie oczy Gaary. - … że brzydzisz się mnie, bo ja … ja…

Gaara patrzył jak Lee coraz bardziej kuli się w sobie zamykając się w swoim świecie ponownie. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nie teraz, kiedy to słodkie stworzenie próbowało go uwieść, a on jak ten słoń w składzie porcelany, niszczy to.

- Koi… - Szepnął czule tanuki chcąc w tym jednym słowie przekazać całe swoje uczucie. - … z chwilą jak cię ujrzałem wiedziałem, że jesteś mój i przez cały czas miałem nadzieję, iż ty również z czasem mnie pokochasz. Chciałem czekać, aż będziesz gotowy na mój dotyk, nie chciałem cię naciskać… - Gaara sięgnął po drżącą dłoń Lee i położył ją na swoim twardym członku, który drgał spazmatycznie pod dotykiem tych cudownych dłoni. – Uważasz, że cię nie pragnę?

- Pragniesz? – Niepewność Lee zaczynała się oddalać, a w jej miejsce pojawiła się ciekawość na nowe. Pewną już ręką przejechał palcem po główce męskości tanuki, który syknął na drażniący dotyk, ale jakże przyjemny.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

Lee uradowany rzucił się na szyję rudzielca mocno go do siebie przytulając. Nareszcie miał kogoś, tylko dla siebie. Energicznie zaczął pocierać policzkiem o policzek tanuki. Jego ruchy powodowały, że ich członki otarły się o siebie sprawiając, iż oboje zastygli w napięciu. Pierwszy poddał się Gaara, który bez zahamować wpił się w lekko rozchylone usta Lee.

Czarnowłosy chłopak patrzył oniemiały na rudzielca, który uważnie go lustrował morskimi tęczówkami, przez co rozluźnił się i pozwolił mu pogłębić pocałunek.

Jego pierwszy pocałunek.

Gaara był w siódmym niebie. Czujnie obserwował swojego koi obawiając się, że jego strach może powrócić, a tego by nie chciał. Patrzył jak Lee zamyka oczy i poddaje się mu w pełni i ufnie. Musnął językiem dolną wargę chłopaka, który instynktownie otworzył usta i pozwolił mu na głębszą penetrację. Powoli smakował różowe usteczka, które były dla niego stworzone, aż wreszcie usłyszał pierwszy jęk wydobywający się z nich. Głosik Lee był niewiarygodnie erotyczny i postawił sobie na cel uzyskać tych cichych jęków i skomleń jak najwięcej. Przesunął ręce z tali na pośladki Lee przysuwając go bliżej swojej twardej męskości, a kiedy ich członki dotknęły się Lee oderwał się od ust Gaary i jęknął przeciągle wyginając plecy w łuk. Jego ruch spowodował, iż kimono zsunęło mu się z ramion ukazując rudzielcowi sztywne czerwone sutki.

- Achhhhh…. Gaara… ohhh… nghh… - Lee czuł jak zapada się w coraz większą rozkosz. Język Gaary robił z jego sutkami, co tylko chciał, a on nie mógł na to nic poradzić, z resztą i tak nie chciał. Było mu zbyt dobrze. - … ohhh tak… jeszcze… Gaa-ra…

Tanuki chciał wsunąć dłonie pod kimono, aby móc dotknąć tej cudownej szparki, ale wiedział, że jest na to za wcześnie, więc chwycił pośladki Lee przez materiał i zaczął unosić go do góry i na dół.

Lee od razu pojął, o co chodzi jego demonowi i przejął inicjatywę uwielbiając to, jak ich ciała doskonale do siebie pasowały.

- …Gaara… ahhh… mocniej… tak… jeszcze… - Lee coraz szybciej ocierał się o członek kochanka czując, że zbliża się do spełnienia.

- Lee-koi… nghh… jesteś mój… - Gaara tracił nad sobą resztki kontroli, jaką jeszcze posiadał. Zaborczość Lee była czystym afrodyzjakiem, która jeszcze bardziej go pobudzała. Ta słodka istota, która nie tak dawno przeszła piekło… pragnęła go, pragnęła jego dotyku, pragnęła czuć go i kochać. Wszystkie obawy odlatywały i zmniejszały się z każdym dotykiem tych drżących dłoni na jego ciele.

- Gaara… Gaara… - Lee czuj napięcie kumulujące się w dole brzucha. Czuł, że za chwilę wybuchnie… tak blisko…

- Jesteś piękny… - Oddech Gaary był coraz płytszy i szybszy. Lee objął ukochanego za szyję mocno do siebie przytulając i jęknął przeciągle, jak poczuł zęby na swoim sutku zaciskające się, aby za chwilę zwolnić swój ucisk i przepraszająco język zajął ich miejsce pieszcząc go doprowadzając do spełnienia.

- Aaahhhhh! – Krzyk Lee głośno odbił się echem po pokoju zagłuszając ciężkie sapnięcie Gaary, który słysząc i czując spełnienie Lee sam doszedł. Ich nasienia zmieszały się ze sobą na ich ubraniach, ale to wszystko było nie ważne. Oboje czuli się szczęśliwi i nareszcie w domu.

-###-

- Martwię się o nich. – Iruka zmysłowo zaczął namydlać swoje ciało. Wiedział, że Kakashi uwielbia jego małe przedstawienia, które zawsze kończyły się ostrym seksem. – Naruto kocha Itachi`ego, ale Sasuke również nie jest mu obojętny…

- Za dużo się martwisz koi. – Szepnął Kakashi stając pod strumieniami wody tuż za swoim delfinkiem. Miał dość patrzenia teraz chciał posiąść go mocno i brutalnie. – Powinieneś być bardziej świadom swojego otoczenia, bo inaczej ktoś może twoją nieuwagę wykorzystać i cię zgwałcić.

Iruka uśmiechnął się lubieżnie wystawiając pośladki bardziej do góry.

- A może ja chcę być zgwałcony? – Słowa Iruki sprawiły, że na twarzy srebrnowłosego pojawił się szeroki uśmiech i bez zbędnych ceregieli rozszerzył pośladki kochanka i wszedł w niego mocno.

- Achhh… Kashi…

- Jesteś znowu ciasny Iru-chan… - Kakashi udał niezadowolenie, ale miał nadzieję, że swoją brutalnością nie zrobił mu krzywdy. - … a miałem nadzieję, że będziesz jeszcze luźny po naszych nocnych wyczynach, ale przynajmniej moja sperma jest jeszcze w tobie… - Kakashi wysunął się powoli z ciała Iruki, aby zaraz wbić się w niego szybko i mocno. - … Ochhhh tak … nadal taki mokry… kocham cie delfinku.

- Nghh… Kashi… aahhh… aaa….aghh… ko-cham… tak… jeszcze mocniej… koi… - Iruka zaciskał dłonie na kafelkach nie mając nic innego w zasięgu ręki. Uwielbiał jak Kakashi traci nad sobą kontrolę i brutalnie go bierze. Uwielbiał jak na koniec każdej takiej sesji wsadza w niego dildo upewniając się, że najmniejsza kropla spermy nie wycieknie z niego. W ten sposób trzymał innych od niego z daleka. Znaczył swój teren dając jasno do zrozumienia, że ta istotka jest już zajęta.

- Powiedz delfinku jak lubisz… nghhh… jak bardzo pragniesz mnie… aahhh… - Kakashi celowo pochylił się nad uchem Iruki jęcząc gardłowo. Wiedział, że ten mały gest sprawi, iż Iruka stanie się małą lubieżną bestyjką bez zahamowań.

- Oochhhh… tak… mocniej! – Iruka zaczął sam nabijać się na twardy członek pulsujący w jego ciele. – Chcę, aby twój gruby i gorący penis rżnął mnie mocno i brutalnie… aaahhhhh! Chcę być tak mocno rżnięty, aż nie będę w stanie chodzić o własnych siłach! Mocniej koi…aahhh…. Nghhh…mocniej! Więcej, więcej... ARGHHH!

Kakashi uwielbiał doprowadzać kochanka do szaleństwa. Wiedział, że szybko dojdzie, ale każdy z tych oszałamiających orgazmów był tak potężny, iż kończył się utratą przytomności na jakiś czas, co nie oznaczało końca zabawy.

O nie.

To był dopiero początek, a siła krzyków Iruki na pewno przyciągnęła parę mieszkającą obok i nie mylił się sądząc po odgłosach dochodzących z sypialni.

Wyłączył wodę i ostrożnie wysunął się z Iruki biorąc go w ramiona. Wychodząc z łazienki jego przypuszczenia się potwierdziły. Na łóżku siedział Zabuza z Haku na kolanach, którzy rozebrani czekali na nich.

-###-

Naruto, jako pierwszy obudził się ze swojego słodkiego snu. Przeciągnął się powoli i syknął cicho czując jak jego ciało mocno protestuje na jego ruchy, ale się tym nie przejmował. W końcu był lisim demonem, a to oznaczało szybką regenerację. Do kilku godzin powinien być już całkiem zdrowy, a teraz przydałaby mu się gorąca kąpiel. Wysunął się zwinnie z ramion Sasuke i Itachi`ego zerknął na braci, którzy nie czując ciepła ciała kitsune odwrócili się do siebie tyłem. Nie chciał myśleć o konsekwencjach ich nocnych wyczynów, ale jednego był pewien. Ta noc na pewno się już nie powtórzy nie zniósłby dotyku dłoni poza Itachi`ego, ale rozumiał jego postępowanie.

Teraz miał ochotę na rozkoszną kąpiel, a co było do tego lepsze jak świece i olejki zapachowe. Kitsune był bardzo podekscytowany… do tego stopnia, że nie panował nad swoją ludzką postacią i jego uszy z ogonem pojawiły się w ekscytacji machając na prawo i lewo.

- Długo miałeś zamiar nas zostawić samym sobie? – Naruto podskoczył wystraszony do góry łapiąc się za szaleńczo bijące serduszko.

- Teme! Nie strasz mnie! – Kitsune zaczął się dąsać słodko. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i obrócił się tyłem do Itachi`ego, który z coraz większym zainteresowaniem patrzył na krągłe pośladki, które co chwilę były przysłaniane przez ogon liska machający w złości.

-Musimy porozmawiać Naru. – Itachi objął swojego narzeczonego od tyłu całując go czule w czubek głowy. – Kąpiel może poczekać. - Na słowa Itachi`ego Naruto spuścił głowę mocniej wtulając się w ukochanego.

Wchodząc do sypialni zastali ubranego Sasuke czekającego na nich cierpliwie, jak ich tylko zobaczył wstał i podszedł do pary składając na czole Naruto czuły pocałunek. Jego spojrzenie padło na Itachi`ego, który po raz pierwszy odkąd pamiętał miał wymalowany strach na twarzy.

- Itachi dziękuję ci za minioną noc. – Sasuke uśmiechnął się słabo i mimo, iż był to wymuszony uśmiech to czuł się z nim dobrze. – Wiem, że był to tylko jeden raz i on na pewno się już nie powtórzy, ale nareszcie rozumiem. Wasza miłość jest wielka i tylko skierowano wobec siebie, ale mimo wszystko czułem się chciany i…

- Sasu… - Naruto wziął twarz Sasuke w swoje dłonie całując go w nos, na co o dziwo młody Uchiha się skrzywił. - … zawsze jesteś chciany i kochany, tylko nie w ten sposób, co być chciał. Jesteś moim ukochanym przyjacielem, za którego oddałbym życie w każdej chwili.

- Naruto… - Sasuke oniemiały patrzył na przyjaciela, który tak wile mu ofiarował.

- Sasuke. – Itachi położył dłoń na ramieniu brata mocno go ściskając. – Zawsze jesteś kochany, nigdy w to nie wątp. I tak jak Naru powiedział wcześniej oddam za ciebie życie. Jesteś moich kochanym ototo (braciszkiem).

- Dziękują… - Głos Sasuke się załamał a reszta słów ugrzęzła w gardle. Spojrzał na liska, który ze wzruszenia płakał wycierając nos w jego koszulkę. Rozczulił go ten widok. - … za wszystko, teraz czują, że naprawdę jestem szczęśliwy.

Z tymi słowami Sasuke wyszedł z sypialni kochanków. Nie zatrzymał się ani na chwilę. Teraz potrzebował Suigetsu, on zawsze wiedział jak go pocieszyć.

-###-

Lee szlochał spazmatycznie w ramionach Gaary. Nie mógł zatamować potoku łez. Jak tylko euforia minęła Lee załamał się, a Gaara starał się jak mógł, aby jego ukochany się uspokoił.

- Ćććśśś już dobrze Lee-koi… nie płacz… - Pocieszał nieustannie tanuki. - … przy mnie nic ci już nie grozi nikt, ani nic cie już nie skrzywdzi… koi…

- nhhh….gghhh… ale jak… mo-żesz chcieć trzymać mnie w ramionach i nie… nie brzydzić się mn-ieee… nhhh… - Lee desperacko wczepił się palcami w ramiona Gaary nie chcąc, aby odszedł i go zostawił.

- Spójrz na mnie Lee. – Poważny ton głosu zaniepokoił czarnowłosego chłopca, który skierował swoje przerażone oczęta na kochanka. Ciepłe dłonie tanuki znalazły się na jego policzkach pieszcząc je delikatnie. – Kocham cię ukochane ty moje stworzonko. – Uśmiech Gaary rozgrzał skołatane serce Lee i uspokoił na tyle, że łzy przestały spływać po policzkach. – Kocham cię całego z każdą wadą nawet tą nieistniejącą. – Na te słowa Lee zaczął się śmiać, dzięki czemu Gaara odetchnął z ulgą.

- … Gaara kocham cię… tak bardzo! – Lee zarzucił ręce na szyję ukochanego i mocno się do niego przytulił. - … Bardzo … bardzo cię kocham! Wiem, że znamy się krótko, ale mam wrażenie jakbym znał cię całe moje życie.

- Moja słodka istotka… - Uśmiechnął się tanuki przytulając Lee do siebie jeszcze bardziej. - … a kiedy będziesz w stanie móc znieść mój dotyk… - Zjechał ręką miedzy pośladki Lee dotykając jego szparki przez materiał kimona. - … w twoje ciasnej dziurce… - Delikatnie i powoli pieścił ją czując jak Lee rozluźnia się pod jego dotykiem i skamla mu cichutko do ucha. - … będziemy się kochać czule i namiętnie, a potem dziko i brutalnie. Pokażę ci jak bardzo cię kocham i nic tego nie zmieni koishii (ukochany).

- Tak… - Lee przygryzł delikatnie ucho tanuki, który sapnął zaskoczony, iż udało mu się znaleźć jeden z jego czułych punktów na ciele. - … ja też tego chcę i kiedy będę gotowy będziemy się kochać dziko i namiętnie…

**-###-**

Haku wstał z kolan kochanka podchodząc do zbliżającej się do nich pary. Już od dłuższego czasu pragnął Iruki. Pragnął znaleźć się w nim i kochać się powoli i zmysłowo, aż zatraci się w min całkowicie. Pierwsze ich wspólne spotkanie w sypialni było bardzo niezdarne. Żadna para nie wiedziała jak postąpić i od czego zacząć. Pragnęli się i tylko to się liczyło, a raczej Haku pragnął Iruki, a Iruka Haku… ich ukochani seme szybko zorientowali się, że napięcie pogłębiające się wokół nich jest spowodowane ich wspólną fascynacją, która kumulowała się od dłuższego czasu i wiedzieli, że jak szybko coś nie zrobią to może się to źle dla nich skończyć. A poza tym mogli spełnić swoją fantazję… dwóch uke razem i pytanie kotłujące się w ich głowach, który z nich będzie dominował…? Czegóż bardziej mogli pragnąć?

Co ich najbardziej zaskoczyło to fakt, że Haku jest tym dominującym ogniwem w ich świeżym związku, a Iruka ulegle mu się poddaje jęcząc pod jego dotykiem lubieżnie. Widok ten tak bardzo ich rozpalił, że ich pierwsze spotkani skończyło się na ostrym seksie, kiedy ich uke byli w pozycji 69 i każdy był zadowolony. Haku i Iruka, że mogli się zasmakować w sobie, a Kakashi i Zabuza mieli więcej czasu na oswojenie się z myślą, iż ich uke się pragną.

Haku wiedział, że Kakashi z Zabuzą doszli do porozumienia, a mianowicie, jeśli ten związek miał zadziałać ustalili jedną zasadę: Iruka i Haku mogą się kochać, ale Kakashi nie może posiąść Haku, tak samo jak Zabuza nie może posiąść Iruki. Z tą zasadą wszystko stało się jasne, a ich wspólne życie nabrało kolorów.

Dziś było ich drugie spotkanie i Haku nie miał zamiaru więcej czekać. Jego wzrok był zamglony pożądaniem i żądzą, która nie miała sobie równych.

Kakashi postawił Iruke na ziemi, który zachwiał się lekko, ale Haku złapał go szybko i popchnął na ścianę mocno go do niej przyciskając.

- Nareszcie … - Zmysłowy głos Haku owiał drżące ucho Iruki, który był rozgorączkowany i gotowy na więcej. - … nareszcie jesteś mój delfinku. Tak długo czekałem….

Haku chwycił za pośladki Iruki unosząc go do góry, który odruchowo owinął nogi wokół tali czarnowłosego ułatwiając mu dostęp do swojego ciała i na to właśnie czekał Haku.

- Aaahhhh! – Krzyknął Iruka czując jak jednym mocnym ruchem Haku wbił się w niego.

- Nghh! – Tłumiony jęk Haku zawtórował Iruce, który od razu zaczął się poruszać w delfinku chcąc go posmakować jak najwięcej.

Kakashi i Zabuza powoli podeszli do swoich uke, którzy byli sobą tak bardzo pochłonięci, że nawet ich nie zauważyli.

Iruka jęknął przeciągle czując usta ukochanego na swoich i jego dłonie pieszczące jego ciało z uwielbieniem drażniąc twarde sutki. Zabuza zapamiętale całował Haku, który czując przy sobie kochanka stał się jeszcze bardziej brutalny w swoich ruchach, coraz mocniej wbijając się w Iruke, który był na skraju wytrzymania czując jak jego prostata jest za każdym razem uderzana, aż nie wytrzymał i poddał się fali rozkoszy, która ogarnęła jego ciało.

- Kocham cię Kashi… - Uśmiechnął się Iruka tracąc powoli świadomość, czuł jeszcze jak Haku w nim dochodzi krzycząc imię Zabuzy zanim stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.

- Teraz musimy poczekać, aż nasze kochanie się ockną. – Zabuza wziął Haku na ręce niosąc go na łóżko kładąc go tuż obok Iruki tulącego się do Kakashi`ego.

- W tym czasie również możemy się zdrzemnąć, a po małym naładowaniu energii ponownie weźmiemy się za naszych słodkich uke.

Zabuza tylko kiwnął głową kładąc się za Haku i przykrył ich kocem zamykając oczy.


End file.
